Sweet Surprises
by Penemew
Summary: Naruto adored the owner of the local candy shop. That's why when he was caught stealing from her, he burst into tears. Not long after he was adopted and moved away, but now he's back to attend university. He quickly discovers that his new roommate, Sasuke, is the owner's son, and is filled with emotion. Are these feelings just due to his love for Mikoto? Or are they something else?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

 _This is my very first story on here, despite having written and read plenty of fanfiction over the past many years. I just want to say I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know with your comments._

 ** _EDIT: It has come to my attention that some of my readers are becoming confused as to the pairing in this story due to the next few chapters. I would like to state this IS a Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto story. However, there will be exploration on Naruto's part. I will not say more in light of this being the first chapter and I don't want to ruin it for new readers._**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Of course I do not own Naruto or its characters and I make no money from writing this. It's all in good fun!_

* * *

Naruto looked up at the piece of candy in his hand. It wasn't very expensive, but it was worth more than he had. It was small and made of chocolate, and it had a crunchy nougat center. It was his sister's favorite, and they couldn't get it often. Naruto and the other orphans didn't come across money often, and when they did it was usually only a few coins left behind by a passing stranger. Their caregiver Iruka did his best to provide for them, but the orphanage was funded by donations and there were never enough. Naruto had offered to work, or even beg, but Iruka told them it wasn't up to them, that money wasn't their responsibility. He said that they didn't deserve sympathy, but respect, and that begging on the streets wasn't going to bring it.

Naruto thought he lived a pretty carefree life because of that, along with the other orphans, his brothers and sisters. He didn't mind not having anything, and he enjoyed the small treats they could get, such as the sweets from this shop. The owner was very kind, and unlike some of the other shop owners, she didn't mind the children from the orphanage coming in and running around only to buy maybe one or two pieces of her cheapest candy. Naruto loved this shop, and he really admired the owner.

That was why, as he stared down at the chocolate, he felt his hands begin to tremble. He didn't want to steal this, he had never done it before in his life, but he had no choice. Even though Iruka wanted them to grow up without worrying about things that "weren't their responsibility", Naruto couldn't help the worry he felt when his sister got sick. She just started coughing one day, and then it got worse, and soon she was stuck in bed. Iruka said everything was going to be fine, that he would get her some help, but even at such a young age Naruto knew a lie when he heard one. Iruka couldn't afford to get her medicine. The doctor that treated all the orphans had been in a few times to try and help her, but even she couldn't help his sister without medicine, and Iruka couldn't afford it, even with the doctor's kindness.

Naruto had promised his sister that he would get her her favorite piece of candy from the sweets shop. It was the only thing he could do to help her.

 _"_ _Naruto, you can't afford that. It's too expensive."_ Naruto shook his head and promised that he would get it for her. That she just had to stay well until he brought it for her, and then everything would be better. She had smiled and agreed, but as of yesterday she took a turn for the worst. Iruka called the doctor and Naruto overheard her say that his sister wasn't going to last much longer. That's when Naruto had run to his room and counted the small coins he kept in a small box. It wasn't enough, but he decided he didn't care, that he needed to bring his sister candy so she would get better.

"Hello Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto jumped and turned when he heard the owner's voice. He slipped the chocolate under his sleeve and smiled at her.

"Yeah, sorry. Lot's to do you know?" He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. It was a nervous habit he wasn't even aware of.

"How's everyone doing? I heard one of your sisters is sick. Are you buying her some candy?" Naruto felt his lip tremble, wanting to cry out and confess, but restraining himself for the sake of his promise.

"No. Uh, I just wanted to look at the candy you know? But I should get going, Iruka will be looking for me." Naruto turned to leave, but was quickly stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto heard the owner's sweet voice and he turned to see a boy his age glaring at him.

"He's stealing. I saw it." The boy shook Naruto's arm and the small chocolate fell out of his sleeve.

"Naruto?" Naruto couldn't look at the woman. He knew what her expression would hold: anger, disappointment, hatred, maybe sympathy. Naruto didn't want to face it. He just stared at the boy's hand on his arm and the chocolate on the floor. Tears began to fill his eyes and he shook his head.

"He's lying. See? The chocolate." The boy released Naruto's arm and picked up the chocolate from the floor, but Naruto didn't run. He could only stand there with his arms pulled tightly against his sides and his head looking at the ground.

"Naruto why would you do this?" The woman asked and Naruto felt the tears begin to fall. He mumbled softly, too low for anyone else to hear.

"What was that?" The woman asked again. Her voice was still kind, as if she were more worried than angry, and Naruto couldn't take it. Images flashed through his head of the woman's smiling face and the times she watched him and his siblings run around her shop. Then he thought of his sister, who wouldn't get her chocolate, and would die thinking her brother was a liar.

Naruto began to sob and collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Naruto please, it's alright." The woman said, kneeling down as her son watched in confusion. She tried to console the boy, but Naruto continued to sob.

"Sasuke, please bring me my phone."

"Why?" The boy asked but she merely shot her son a look before he scurried off.

He came back a few moments later, pouting as he handed the phone to his mother. "Here."

"Thank you." She quickly dialed Iruka's number and waited only a few moments before it was answered.

"Hello, it's Mikoto from the sweets shop in town…yes he's here. I caught him trying to take a piece of chocolate." Her voice wasn't angry, which shocked Iruka, but he quickly explained what was happening with Naruto's sister, and the promise he had made her. Mikoto nodded.

"I understand. It's alright. I will watch over him until you get here." Mikoto pulled the phone away and turned to Naruto who was still on the floor crying softly. It wasn't long before he fell asleep and Mikoto brought him to the back of the shop to rest. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before running up to his mother.

"Why are you letting him sleep here? He tried to steal!" Mikoto lifted her son into her lap and smiled at him.

"He's a good boy. His sister is very sick, and he promised to bring her a piece of candy. He didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke looked at his mother in confusion. He had always been taught that stealing was wrong. Why was it different now?

"But you said it was wrong to steal. That only bad people steal."

Mikoto smiled. "I did say that. But sometimes things aren't that simple. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, and he feels very sorry. I think Naruto has learned his lesson. Don't you?" Mikoto asked, and Sasuke nodded.

"Hello? Mrs. Mikoto?" Iruka called as he opened the door to the shop.

"Yes!" Mikoto called as she stood up. Sasuke jumped down and stood behind his mother.

"Ah. I'm so sorry this happened. Thank you for looking after Naruto." Iruka bowed to Mikoto and she smiled, shaking her head.

"There is no need to apologize. Naruto is dealing with a lot. I can't fault him for making one mistake." Iruka nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Where is he now?" Mikoto lead Iruka to the back of the shop to where Naruto was lying in a chair.

"He fell asleep, so I brought him back here to rest. He was very upset earlier."

Iruka nodded, a sad look on his face.

"Yes. Thank you again. I should take him home now though. We have a lot to talk about." Iruka said as he picked Naruto up. Mikoto nodded. She was worried Iruka was going to yell at Naruto, but it was not her place to interfere.

"Hey Sasuke, can you come here a minute?" Sasuke had moved to watch them walk out the door. He quickly turned and trotted over to his mother.

"What is it?" Mikoto lifted Sasuke into her arms and smiled at him.

"I want you to do me a favor. Next time Naruto comes in the shop, will you try to be friends with him?"

"I don't wanna!" Sasuke said, a frown on his small features.

"Now don't say that. Naruto hasn't been as fortunate as you have. He doesn't have a family or home like ours. I'm sure he could really use a friend right now. Will you promise to try and help him?" Sasuke looked into his mother's eyes and nodded. He could see her concern for the other boy, and knew he had to help her. He didn't like to see his mother sad and silently promised he would make the other boy his friend no matter what.

Naruto grinned as he walked through the gates of his new school. It was one of the best private universities around and he was lucky to be there. It was very small, and only a handful of students were admitted each year. If it wasn't for Tsunade, Naruto would probably be attending a state school, which wasn't bad, but going to such a prestigious school made his dreams more tangible.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and grinned when he saw Tsunade walking over to him. She was in no way dressed like the dean of a prestigious university should be, but Naruto was used to it. Although she was the same age as Jiraiya, she looked much younger. She was wearing a loose cardigan over a lowcut, sleeveless shirt and dark pants. She was very curvaceous, but despite her womanly features, she was the scariest woman Naruto had ever met. Jiraiya and Tsunade had become friends when they were young. They were both in the school's martial arts club and became fast friends. She had basically been Naruto's surrogate mother. Whenever Jiraiya would run off after some "research" for his books, Tsunade would watch over Naruto until his adopted father would return.

"Grandma Tsunade- EEK!" Naruto ducked as a clipboard was thrown at him. He laughed. Yep, still as violent as always, even at work.

"Don't call me that, brat. Now pay attention. I have a lot of work to do and can't waste the whole day showing you around campus." She picked up her clipboard and hugged Naruto. Naruto grinned and hugged her back.

"Don't worry. I can find my way around. There are still a few days until classes start. Just point me in the direction of the dorms." Tsunade nodded and pointed to the buildings left of the main campus. They were in rows and looked much like street blocks. Naruto noticed that most of the dorms looked like large houses. The campus was like a small town. He had heard there was even a place called "the Block" which was where all the on-campus food and events were. There was even what looked to be a bell tower, with a large clock on it, and Naruto couldn't help but be amazed.

"Don't get into any trouble now. There are other students already here and I don't need any fights."

"Fights? What do you think I am, a hooligan?" Naruto held his hurt expression for as long as he could before laughing, which was only a few seconds. Tsunade once again threw her clipboard before turning around and walking off.

"I mean it Naruto!" She called over her shoulder. Naruto laughed and waved before striding over to where she had pointed. He was right in his earlier assumption. The closer he got, the more the buildings looked like houses on a block. Now if he remembered correctly, he was in building 7.

Naruto walked past the houses, gazing at the numbers until finding number 7. It was in the second row of buildings and Naruto grinned as he walked up. He pulled the key out of his pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

"Ah! Home sweet home." Naruto sauntered inside and immediately began to run around like a small child in a new house, trying to discover all of its secrets. The first thing he saw was what looked like a very large living room, along with an attached dining room and kitchen. The living room was furnished with two large sofas, a bean bag chair, a wooden coffee table, and a large entertainment center. The dining room was simple with a large oval dining table and eight chairs surrounding it. The kitchen looked newly refurbished. It had stainless steel appliances, dark cabinets, and marble counter tops. Naruto was suddenly hit with the sudden realization that he was the odd man out in this school. He knew it was a school for the rich, but growing up with Tsunade made it seem normal. She spoke about work all the time, but she always made it sound like your everyday university. Looking at all the expensive furniture and appliances, Naruto suddenly felt like he was a little in over his head.

"Come on, that's silly." Naruto slapped his cheeks and shook his head, snapping himself out of the dangerous thoughts. "Okay, what's next?" Naruto turned to the hall on the other side of the kitchen and walked over. It was a short hallway. On the left was a small storage closet with a washer, dryer, and water heater. Across from that was a small half-bath with a toilet and sink, and at the end of the hall was a bedroom. He realized it was probably his because Tsunade had mentioned keeping him as far away from the others as possible, and this was the only bedroom on the first floor. He didn't feel particularly hurt by her statement, but he thought it was unnecessary. He had been working hard on controlling himself, and even Jiraiya said he was like a new person.

When Naruto opened the door, he saw two beds sitting against the left wall with a small table between them. Across from the beds was a small entertainment stand with a T.V. placed in the center. On the left side of the T.V. stand was a door leading to a large closet. Naruto assumed it was meant to fit both his and his roommate's clothes. He didn't doubt it would. On the other side of the T.V. stand was another door that Naruto discovered lead to a nice sized bathroom. There was a full bath/shower, a sink with vanity, and a small linen rack that already had towels placed upon it. As Naruto looked around the room he could clearly tell that his roommate had already made himself comfortable. There were clothes in the closet—dark ones, Naruto noted—and there were toiletries in the bathroom.

Naruto decided he would do his unpacking later and moved to explore the upstairs. He quickly moved up the stairs, not paying attention to the expensive wood it was made from, and came to a hallway. There were three doors, one on each side and one at the end. Naruto noticed the name plate on one of the doors and grinned. It looked like more of his roommates were already here. The names on the door read 'Sakura' and 'Ino'. None of the other doors had names on them so Naruto decided to knock.

"Hello?" Naruto called when no one answered. Naruto heard mumbling from inside and suddenly the door flew open.

"I told you to get the door!" A girl with bright pink hair yelled at someone behind her. Naruto was a bit shocked but the girl quickly turned to greet him.

"Hi! Do you need something?" The girl asked with a smile. "Oh! You must be our new roommate, right?" The girl grinned and Naruto nodded. She was very cute. Her eyes were a bright green, and they complimented her hair nicely. She did seem to have a similar aura to Tsunade though, which worried him a little. The way she went from angry to sweet in mere seconds was actually impressive.

"Yeah. My name's Naruto. I just got here and was exploring the house."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Sakura. This is Ino, my roommate." Sakura opened the door to reveal a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto blushed as the girl screamed, grabbing a blanket and throwing a pillow at Sakura.

"You idiot! Wait until I'm dressed!" Sakura just rolled her eyes before turning back to Naruto. Naruto's face was burning and it caused Sakura to laugh.

"Don't worry, she walks around like that all the time. You'll see it again." She winked and Naruto felt himself chuckle and scratch the back of his head.

"Ah, um, so is, uh, anyone else here?" Ino hurriedly slipped a pair of shorts and a tank top on before joining Sakura at the door.

"Yep. I think everyone actually. You're the last to show up." Ino said. Naruto was surprised. It had been his impression that most of the students weren't coming for another day or two.

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't go barging into anyone's room then." Naruto laughed and the girls joined him.

"Here, we'll introduce you. I think the boys are gone, but Hinata is in her room." Naruto turned to allow the girls to walk past him and lead him to the door across the hall. There was no noise coming from inside and Naruto swore there were no lights on. Maybe they were wrong?

"Hey Hinata! Our new roommate is here!" Sakura yelled, knocking loudly on the door.

"Yeah!" Ino chimed in. "Get outta bed and come meet him!" Naruto was silent as the door opened to reveal a small, timid looking girl with long dark hair and pale eyes. Naruto was almost entranced by them. It seemed as if they were white, they were such a pale blue.

"Hello." She spoke very softly; Naruto thought his heart might melt. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of gym shorts and she looked like a perfect sweetheart.

"My name is Hinata, nice to meet you." She spoke, and then coughed lightly, covering her mouth with delicate hands. Naruto couldn't help the light blush that formed on his cheeks. What was with this place? Why were all the girls so cute? He hadn't found one good looking girl in his whole high school before. He didn't know what to do.

"Hi. I'm Naruto. Um, are you alright?" Naruto asked, looking a bit worried.

Hinata quickly nodded. "Yes. I just have a cold. I've been lying in bed watching movies."

"Oh, that explains the lights." Naruto laughed. Hinata nodded and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey, do you know when the boys will be back? I didn't even see them this morning." Sakura asked Hinata.

"Oh, I think Neji and Kiba went to the store. Kiba ate the last of the eggs and milk. I don't know where Sasuke is." Hinata said before coughing once more.

"Maybe you should text them to bring you some medicine." Ino said.

"No, I'm fine. I have some medicine in my room." Ino nodded.

"Okay, well then we will let you get back to your movies." Sakura said and Hinata nodded before turning back to Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you." Her voice was soft and sweet and Naruto swore he was going to implode.

"Same. Feel better." Naruto chuckled nervously and Hinata nodded before closing the door.

"Cute, isn't she?" Naruto jumped when he heard Ino's voice right next to his ear.

"Uh…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. He hadn't been very popular in his high school, and there weren't girls like this. He felt overwhelmed.

"It's okay. Most guys get swooned by her at first. But don't let that cute exterior fool you. She's fierce as a tiger." Sakura said, leading them downstairs. Naruto looked at her confused. A tiger? Hinata? She seemed more like a mouse, no, a rabbit.

"Yeah. We went to the same high school. She was the head of our fencing club. She's master of the sword."

"Fencing?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Yeah, you know, with the long swords and the 'En Guarde!' and stuff? She was a regional champ." Naruto's eyes widened. Imagining the sweet girl he just met trying to skewer someone with a long metal sword was impossible.

"Oh."

"Yeah but don't worry, when she isn't fencing, she's as timid as a mouse. She's a film major, so she mostly just sits in her room watching movies." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

Sakura lead them to the living room where they sat down on the two couches.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

 _I hope you all are enjoying the story. It's a bit slow rolling, but it'll warm up soon, I promise._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or it's characters and I get no profit form writing this, only satisfaction._

* * *

"So did you finish unpacking?" Ino asked. Naruto shook his head. He actually didn't know where his stuff was. Tsunade said she would take care of it, and Naruto assumed she would just have it put in his room, but after looking through the whole house he hadn't seen any of his bags.

"I don't know where my bags are. I thought Tsunade was gonna bring them here but I guess she forgot." Naruto said, not thinking about his words.

"You mean the dean?" Sakura asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, uh, yeah. She's like, kinda a family friend you know?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. He didn't really want people to know he got in because he knew the dean.

"Seriously? That's pretty lucky." Ino said, flopping back on the couch.

"She probably left my stuff in her office. I'll just go get it." Naruto said, standing up.

"We'll go with you!" Sakura jumped up and grinned. "We can help you carry it."

"Oh no, that's fine, you don't have to." Naruto said quickly.

"And pass up a chance to go see the dean's office? No way!" Sakura laughed and Ino agreed, jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah. From what I here she can be a real hardball, so most people who go there don't come back." Ino laughed. Sakura joined in and Naruto nodded. They had a point. Tsunade was definitely a hardass. He remembered getting in trouble when he was a kid, and she made him run laps around the block for hours.

"Alright, but I'm sure it's not that great. Grandma Tsunade is definitely a messy person!" Naruto laughed and turned to walk out of the house. The girls stood shocked for a moment before catching up to him.

"I can't believe you just said that. You said she's a family friend?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. My dad and her grew up together. They were in the martial arts club together, so she basically helped raise me." Naruto grinned, thinking back on his childhood. He had been a real trouble maker until Tsunade came into the picture. Not that he wasn't still, but he tried not to be such a nuisance anymore. One time she had to bail him out of a fight he had started with a group of kids way older than him. They were going to beat Naruto to a pulp. He couldn't remember why, but Naruto was sure he deserved it. Just when they were about to attack him Tsunade jumped in and knocked them all on the head. The kids quickly scurried off and she dragged Naruto away.

"She used to beat the crap outta me." Naruto blurted out loud and laughed boisterously. The girls stared at him confused but nodded along. It seemed to them that Naruto was a little odd.

"I think her office is this way, right?" Naruto asked, walking down a hall in the main building.

The girls shrugged. Naruto sighed but continued to walk until he came to a door that read 'Dean'. This was it. He reached for the handle and without knocking yanked the door open.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade! Where're my bags?" The girls nearly paled at the audacity of their new roommate and hesitantly followed him inside. At the desk Tsunade was laying on a pile of papers, drooling. The girls couldn't hold in their giggles and their laughter quickly filled the room.

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade. I thought you said you were busy!" Naruto slammed his hands on the desk and Tsunade jumped up.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled, ready to pummel the rambunctious boy. She paused when she noticed the two girls who had quickly silenced their giggles.

"And who are these two?" Naruto grinned and stepped back to introduce them.

"These are two of my roommates. This is Sakura, and this is Ino. They are here to help me with my stuff since it wasn't at the dorm." Naruto said, crossing his arms and glaring at Tsunade.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I got caught up with work."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we saw that." Tsunade glared at him and just barely restrained herself from throwing something at Naruto.

"Yes, well your stuff is over there. Hurry up and get out." Tsunade said, sitting back down at her desk.

"Yeah Yeah, don't work too hard!" Naruto laughed as he and the girls grabbed his bags and walked out. That time Tsunade did throw a paperweight at Naruto, but he quickly closed the door and all that could be heard was a loud thud and grumbling from the other side.

"She's kinda scary." Ino said, carrying one of the smaller bags.

"Yeah, but she's really a big softy!" Naruto laughed loudly. He thought he would feel uncomfortable around the other students, but if all of them were like Sakura and Ino, he knew he would be fine. They didn't act like they were smarter than anyone else, and they didn't use big words he didn't understand.

"You want us to help you unpack?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Oh, no!" Ino said, ignoring Naruto and walking straight to his bedroom. "I'm not passing up the chance to look around Sasuke's bedroom." Ino pushed open the door and immediately dropped the bag in favor of looking around the room.

"Hmm, there's nothing here." Ino pouted as Sakura and Naruto walked in.

"I mean, what did you expect? It's Sasuke." Sakura said, and despite her words, she too dropped the bag she was carrying and began to search the room.

"Hey uh, I don't think-"

"Come on, Naruto, help us look." Ino called as she opened the closet.

"Look for what?" Naruto asked. He really didn't think snooping through his roommate's stuff was a good idea. He wanted to make a good impression. He was going to be living with this guy for the next few years after all.

"Something interesting. Sasuke is so secretive." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and began to half-heartedly look around the room. He didn't see anything interesting. Mostly it was just a plain room. The bed was neatly made and nothing was out of place. Honestly he thought this Sasuke guy must be really weird, keeping his dorm room so neat. Hold on! Naruto's eyes zeroed in on something sticking out from between Sasuke's headboard and mattress. It was hard to see, but he slowly walked over and bent down to check it out. What would he be hiding like this?

Naruto pulled whatever it was from the hiding spot and his eyes quickly widened. It was some sort of adult magazine with a nude man on it. Naruto audibly gasped and shoved the magazine back between the mattress and headboard.

"What's wrong? You find something?" Sakura asked walking towards him. Naruto jumped and turned around.

"Nope! Nothing, just a regular room you know?" Sakura sighed and Ino walked out of the closet.

"Nothing in here either. Man, I was sure he would be hiding something interesting in here. He hates people coming in his room." Ino sighed and walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm gonna make some food." She quickly disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Have fun unpacking." Sakura waved over her shoulder as she left the room and Naruto sighed. Not that he needed their help, but unpacking all of his stuff would take him forever. He hated unpacking. Whenever he would go on trips with Jiraiya it would always take him weeks to unpack his stuff once they returned home.

A few hours later and Naruto finally finished unpacking. He sighed as he exited the room. His stomach was growling and he could really go for something to drink.

"Here." He looked up in shock when he saw a glass in front of his face.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Hinata holding a glass of juice in front of him. "Oh, thanks." He quickly drank it and sighed.

"I really needed that." He laughed before noticing there were other people in the living room. There were two men he hadn't met yet sitting on the couches while Sakura and Ino were in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm Naruto." Naruto waved at the two men. One had long brown hair and eyes just like Hinata's. The other had wild dark brown hair and was grinning widely at Naruto.

"Yo! I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you!" Naruto grinned. He could already tell he was going to like Kiba. He seemed very friendly and loud, just like Naruto.

"And I am Neji. It's a pleasure to meet you." The other said. He was soft spoken, but had a strong tone. Naruto decided he must be related to Hinata in some way. Maybe siblings?

"Cool. So, I hate to be rude, since I just got here, but is there something I can eat? I'm starving." Naruto grinned sheepishly and the others laughed.

"Yeah, Sakura and Ino are making some food now." Kiba said.

"Be warned, however, their cooking is quite something." Neji said, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Hey! I'd like to see you come in here and cook!" Ino yelled, turning to face the group in the living room.

"Ino! Pay attention. You're burning the chicken!" Sakura yelled and soon they were arguing back and forth. Naruto laughed nervously but decided not to interfere. It seemed like this was a common occurrence between the two girls.

"So, tell us about yourself." Naruto turned to Kiba and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what's your major? How old are you?" Kiba said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ino yelled from the kitchen. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"I'm here for business, and I'm eighteen." Naruto said.

"And the girlfriend?" Ino called again. Naruto blushed lightly and laughed.

"No." He shook his head. "There weren't really any girls that interested me." Naruto said, laughing nervously.

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked, and Naruto chocked on air. After a minor coughing fit in which Hinata had hurriedly gotten him a glass of water, Naruto shook his head. Images of the magazine he had seen earlier hidden in his roommate's bed flashed through his mind and he couldn't stop the raging blush that appeared.

"No. No, I'm not. I just haven't found a girl a like." Naruto said, another fit of coughs racking his body, Hinata quickly handing him the cup of water again.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto smiled, and Hinata returned it with a small smile of her own. Neji looked between the two and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, as long as you keep away from my cousin here, I don't care either way." Neji said firmly. Naruto blushed even harder and quickly pulled away from the girl sitting next to him. Hinata jumped and blushed, turning to glare at Neji.

"Neji! Stop it. You're being mean." Neji just shrugged. Naruto chuckled nervously and made a point to sit further away from Hinata, who pouted imperceptibly.

"So, uh, what's for dinner?" Naruto asked, moving the attention to the girls in the kitchen. Naruto felt his nose twitch as he smelt smoke.

"Chicken parm and angel-hair pasta." Sakura said with a grin.

"You might wanna check the chicken." Naruto said. Sakura looked confused for a moment before turning and rushing to the oven,

"Ino! You idiot! You burned the chicken!" Sakura yelled.

"No I didn't! It's just blackened!" Ino defended herself, moving to take the tray of chicken from Sakura.

"Chicken parm isn't supposed to be blackened!" There was a tug-o-war match as each one tried to take control of the meal. It only stopped when the door opened and another person walked in.

"What's all the yelling about?" Naruto turned at the words and watched as a man with dark black hair and red eyes walked into the room. Naruto was mesmerized by the odd color. The man glanced at him for a moment before turning his attention to the two girls in the kitchen.

"What's burning?" He asked. His voice was deep and rich like velvet. Naruto wasn't sure why such adjectives were coming to mind but he couldn't deny their accuracy.

"See Ino? I told you it was burnt!" Sakura yelled and turned back to Ino with a new vengeance.

"It's your fault! I said I was going to the bathroom, you should have been paying attention!" Ino yelled back and soon the bickering started again. Everyone ignored the girls as the man sighed and moved to walk past everyone.

"Hey!" Kiba called. "Aren't you gonna say 'hi' to your new roommate?" The man turned then and actually looked at Naruto for a moment. He gave him a long once over before grunting and walking on.

"Sasuke." Neji said. Sasuke paused. "The girls are making a special dinner to celebrate our new roommate. If I must be here, so must you." Sasuke paused a moment before sighing and walking over to the group in the living room. He shoved Kiba off the couch and took his spot next to Neji. Kiba grunted but crawled to sit in the bean bag chair.

"This is more comfortable anyway." Kiba mumbled. Naruto couldn't help but examine Sasuke more thoroughly. So, this was his roommate? He seemed sort of stuck up. Sasuke was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and a white short-sleeve button-up left open over it. His hair spiked up at an odd angle and Naruto couldn't help but think it couldn't be natural. For a man, he had very delicate features, almost regal. Naruto thought back to the history classes he had taken back in high school. He recalled the printed images of ancient Japanese princesses and couldn't help but feel they looked the same. Sasuke looked like he should be ruling ancient japan.

"What are staring at?" Naruto jumped as he was pulled from his train of thought.

"Sorry, I was spacing out." Naruto said with a guilty smile. Sasuke grunted and looked away.

"Uh, anyway, my name's Naruto. I guess you and I will be sharing a room. It's nice to meet you." Naruto grinned, but Sasuke ignored him. Naruto could feel his brow twitch. Yeah, Naruto was right, he was stuck up.

"Food's done!" Sakura called from the kitchen, breaking the tension. Everyone stood and walked into the kitchen only to see a blackened mess on top of a pile of mushy pasta.

"Uh…" Kiba said, unsure where to start.

"I don't believe this is edible." Neji said, staring at the mound.

"I have to agree. I don't think it would be healthy." Hinata said. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Naruto. The girls looked like they were going to argue for a moment before they sighed and nodded.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"We messed up our celebratory meal." Sakura said with a frown.

"What should we do now?" Ino asked. Everyone was silent until Naruto spoke up with a smile.

"I can cook something."

"No way!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"I promise I can cook." Naruto said, thinking that maybe they just doubted his culinary skills. Actually, cooking was a hobby of his.

"No." They both shook their heads.

"We can't let the guest of honor cook his own celebratory meal." Sakura said with finality.

"We will just order pizza." Ino said, pulling out her phone.

"Ah, but-" Naruto tried.

"No buts! We are celebrating your arrival and you just sit down and enjoy it." Ino commanded and then turned to pay attention to the phone as someone picked up. Naruto just sat back down on the couch, defeated. The others soon joined him and they just waited for the pizza while small talk filled the silence. Sasuke just sat there, not seeming to pay any of them any attention. It annoyed Naruto. The least he could do is pretend to be interested in everyone else. Naruto was starting to think his new roommate was going to be troublesome. He seemed to keep to his self, but Naruto never got along with those types. Naruto was more of the loud and friendly type, and as much as he tried to fight against it, he was the type to get upset when someone didn't like him. Iruka always said it was because Naruto was so kind, but Naruto knew it was just because he was so stupid. You couldn't please everyone and he knew that, but he couldn't stop from trying.

Sasuke was going to be a constant sore on his pride and Naruto knew it would drive him crazy.

"So Naruto, what high school did you go to?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at the smiling boy and felt nervous. It occurred to Naruto that all of these people probably went to the same high school for the rich and famous before coming here. Despite being such a well-known university, most of the students came from the same schools nearby.

"I went to a school out of town. My dad moved us away when I was really little and we just came back." Naruto answered and it seemed to satisfy the others. Although Jiraiya was a famous novelist, he still wasn't insanely rich, and Naruto never needed anything fancy, so he spent most of his life like any other middle-class kid. Most of Jiraiya's money went to his travels anyway.

"What about you guys? You seem well acquainted." Naruto asked, moving the attention away from himself.

"Me and Ino know Hinata from school." Sakura explained. Naruto remembered her telling him that earlier. "Neji is her cousin. We met him when we all came here." She continued and Naruto nodded. "We met Sasuke and Kiba when we moved in. Although…" She paused to grin and laugh.

"Although, we knew about Sasuke. He went to another school, but he was really popular." Ino continued, laughing as well. Oh, so that's why they wanted to snoop around his room. Naruto shivered slightly. That was way creepier now that he knew the context.

"Oh, you just seem like you all know each other." Naruto shrugged.

"Well we have already been here for about five days." Neji explained.

"Really?" Naruto thought he was going to be one of the earliest students.

"Yeah." Kiba chimed in with a grin. He was always grinning Naruto noticed, and he quickly decided he liked him for it. "This school doesn't really ever close. The dorms are pretty much open to you for as long as you attend. I guess we all just got too excited and headed over early." Kiba laughed. The others joined in, save for Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to leave.

"Wow. And I thought I was early." Naruto laughed.

"You still are I guess." Sakura shrugged. "I think most of the other students aren't going to arrive for another few days." She continued and grabbed another slice of pizza. They continued to eat until all five of the pizzas were gone. By the time Naruto was finishing off his last slice he noticed Sasuke staring at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Sasuke looked away and grunted.

"You have pepperoni in your teeth." The stoic man said and Naruto quickly pulled out his phone to use as a mirror. True to Sasuke's statement there was indeed a small piece of pepperoni stuck between two of his teeth.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto smiled at Sasuke after picking it out.

Sasuke just grunted and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh man, it's already late! Ino we are going to miss it." Sakura jumped up and pulled Ino with her up the stairs and presumably to their room.

"Yes." Hinata said and coughed lightly. "I think I will go to bed as well. Goodnight everyone." Hinata stood and left for her room.

"Well I guess we should go to then, huh Neji?" Kiba said, standing and stretching. Naruto was sure sitting in that beanbag for so long couldn't be comfortable.

Neji didn't say anything but nodded and they left for bed. Naruto sighed. Well, he should go back to his own room, too, then. Naruto stood, stretched, and slowly walked past the kitchen to his and Sasuke's room. He was wasting time, but Naruto didn't want to be alone with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't good with silence, and it seemed like that was what Sasuke was best at.

"Did you move my stuff?" Naruto was greeted with an angry Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly. Sasuke moved over to the side table and opened one of the drawers.

"My stuff was moved. Do you make it a habit of snooping through other people's things?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto was suddenly reminded of the girl's adventure in their room and he felt embarrassed, though the accusation did irritate him.

"No. Sakura and Ino said they would help me unpack. They kinda just rushed in and started searching the place. They say you're secretive." Naruto explained, moving to the closet to grab his night clothes.

"The point of secrets is that you don't want people to know them." Sasuke growled. Naruto didn't respond, but then Sasuke spoke calmly. "So did they find anything?" Sasuke asked. Naruto paused and he was reminded of the magazine he had found. He couldn't help the sudden nervousness and embarrassment that filled him.

"No, they didn't. Just a regular room you know?" Naruto said. Naruto turned around but he felt like Sasuke was staring into the back of his head.

"Did you find something?" Naruto stiffened for a moment before turning around to face Sasuke, who was staring blankly at him.

"What makes you think I joined them?" Naruto asked. He was offended, but the embarrassment as he looked towards Sasuke and suddenly caught sight of the corner of the magazine sticking out from the mattress overwhelmed that feeling.

"Because Ino and Sakura are loud and pushy, and you look guilty." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Suddenly catching sight of where Naruto had been looking, he turns his eyes and smirks.

"What, you've never seen a dirty magazine before?" Sasuke moved over to the bed and slipped the magazine from its hiding spot. "Or," Sasuke paused as he turned it to Naruto. "Do you just have a problem with gays?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he visibly blushed and began to shake his head furiously.

"No! It's not that. I found it yeah, but, I didn't show the girls. I figured you weren't sharing for a reason you know?" Naruto wanted to smack himself for the suddenly shrill pitch his voice took. He knew he probably looked as nervous as he sounded.

"What, you worried I'll do dirty things to you in your sleep?" Honestly the thought hadn't even crossed Naruto's mind but having the thought presented to him made him shiver and take a step back. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry." Sasuke threw the magazine into the trash underneath their duel side table. "You aren't my type." Naruto watched as Sasuke climbed into bed, having already changed into his bed clothes, and turned to face away from Naruto. Naruto quickly changed and scurried into bed.

He willed his heart to stop pounding and his eyes to close. He suddenly wasn't tired. It wasn't that Naruto had a problem with Sasuke being gay, he had known that before when he found the magazine and completely forgot about it after all. It was suddenly being confronted by the man. Naruto already felt Sasuke and he wouldn't get along, but now Sasuke probably thought he was homophobic, which he wasn't. He just had never really encountered such a situation. Most of the time Naruto was surrounded by pretty girls and horny men thanks to Jiraiya and his research, and he hadn't known anyone in his high school that was gay. At least, not that he had ever been aware of. Like with the girls from earlier, he simply didn't know how to react in such a situation. Furthermore, the thought that Sasuke would come onto him hadn't even occurred to Naruto until said man made a point of saying it himself. He said he wouldn't, but does that mean he had thought about it?

Naruto shook his head. No way, Sasuke had basically ignored him the whole night. That's not how you treat someone you're attracted to. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to focus on counting sheep. He was at 400 when he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

 _Hey guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I've gotten some really great reviews, and some may have even helped fully shape my idea for later. Big thanks! It seems like each chapter is getting longer, but I think I'm going to try to stick between 3 and 5 thousand words per chapter. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks, now let's get on with the show!_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own Naruto or any of its associated characters and I make no profit._

* * *

"Naruto?" Naruto rolled over as he heard a voice speaking in his ear. "Naruto?" It asked again. Naruto groaned and rolled over to look at the person waking him. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he blushed. Hinata was smiling down at him.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto quickly sat up and tried to compose himself.

"I came to invite you to go shopping with Kiba, Sakura, and I."

"Shopping?"

"Mmhmm." Hinata nodded. "We were going to go into town. Sakura wanted to buy some new stuff and I thought you would like to come with." She said with her gentle smile. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

"No rush." Hinata smiled as Naruto jumped out of bed. She giggled quietly as she caught sight of the small green frogs on his orange pajama pants. "Sakura is just finishing breakfast." Naruto nodded and moved over to the closet as Hinata left the room. Shopping sounded like a good idea. Naruto didn't really need anything, but it would give him a chance to check out the town. He hadn't been there since he was a little kid; before Jiraiya had adopted him and moved them away. He knew it must have changed, not that he really remembered much anyway.

Naruto pulled on a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white t-shirt before leaving the room. He didn't bother with his hair. It usually just stuck straight up no matter what he did. He gave it a quick run through with his fingers to rid it of knots as he walked into the kitchen.

"'Morning." Naruto greeted the people sitting at the small breakfast bar.

"'Morning." Sakura said and grinned at Naruto. She was plating the last of the pancakes she had cooked. They weren't burnt, so Naruto smiled and quickly took a seat. It was only him, Kiba, and Hinata sitting at the counter so there was plenty of room. Sakura sat on the counter as she ate.

"So where is everyone else?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of food.

"Neji went to our family home to visit his father." Hinata said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, and Ino went to go help out at her father's flower shop in town. I don't know where Sasuke is. He always wonders off early in the morning." Sakura said.

"He ain't human I'm telling you." Kiba said, shoveling an entire pancake in his mouth. "The guy never sleeps." Naruto could barely make out what the other man had said, but managed.

"Oh, alright. Well Hinata said you wanted to buy some stuff. Anything in particular?" Naruto asked Sakura. She nodded and bounced off the table to put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yeah. I need new bed sheets, and a rug for mine and Ino's room." Naruto was surprised.

"That's very…homey of you." Naruto said. He expected her to want to buy some new clothes. That's what most girls wanted when they went shopping.

"Oh, well I also want to buy some new pants, but that's just a bonus of going out." She winked and quickly picked up the empty plates to slip into the dishwasher next to her own.

"So, we ready now?" Kiba asked, slipping on his shoes.

"Yep."

"Yes." Sakura and Hinata said in unison. Naruto nodded and pulled on his own shoes. They followed Kiba out of the house and began walking towards the school's entrance. The town wasn't far from the school, just a few blocks so calling a car wasn't necessary, and the school was so small no one had cars on campus except the staff. Naruto and Kiba walked behind the girls, following them to wherever they wanted to go. Naruto couldn't help but check out what they were wearing. Sakura had on a pretty white sundress that had pink flowers scattered throughout. She had on pink sandals to match. It wasn't indecent, but it was short enough to accentuate her long legs and round backside. Naruto moved onto Hinata who wore a pair of black shorts and a light blue blouse. She also wore a pair of black sneakers. Although the outfit wasn't inherently feminine, Naruto couldn't help but think she looked like a delicate flower. Something about Hinata was inherently gentile and elegant. Neji shared the same qualities but he was much more masculine despite his long hair. Neji looked like a warrior while Hinata looked like a princess. Naruto smiled softly, a blush lightly appearing on his face. He definitely thought he was growing a crush on the small girl.

Sakura was very pretty too, but she reminded him too much of Tsunade. He wasn't sure why, because besides some yelling and arguing, she showed no signs of being as violent as his surrogate mother. He thought maybe there was a certain masculinity the women shared in their personalities, and laughed when he realized both would probably hit him for describing them as masculine in any way, shape, or form.

"Hey, this is it." Sakura stopped and walked into a small shop. The others followed and waited as Sakura and Hinata looked for new bed sheets and a rug for Sakura. Naruto and Kiba just sat on a couch in the front of the store. It was very comfortable and Naruto couldn't help but sink into it. Naruto watched the people pass by and decided he really couldn't remember anything about the town. As they walked he hadn't remembered a single building.

"Okay!" Sakura called as she walked up to them holding two bags. "Now that that's done we can go wherever. As long as we go look at pants at some point." The boys stood up.

"Alright, let's go get some food, I'm starving." Kiba said with a grin. The girls stared at him in confusion and Naruto laughed.

"We literally just ate like thirty minutes ago." Sakura said.

"Come now, he's a growing boy." Naruto said and laughed. Kiba grinned and nodded.

"See? He gets me. There's supposed to be this really good food stand a few streets down. We should check it out." Kiba walked out of the store and everyone followed with a laugh.

They were standing on a corner, waiting to cross the street when suddenly Hinata spoke up.

"Isn't that Ino's dad's shop?" She pointed to a flower shop across the road and Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, let's go bother her!" She laughed and dashed across the road, ignoring the 'DO NOT CROSS' sign. The others laughed and followed her.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura yelled into the store. A few of the customers turned to look at them but they quickly ignored their group. Ino popped her head out from behind a door and grinned.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"We were across the street and thought we'd say 'hi'." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, Sakura wanted to come shopping so we are spending the afternoon in town." Kiba said, pulling a flower out of its vase to sniff. He scrunched up his nose and put it back. Naruto looked around the shop, surprised by its quaintness. He hadn't expected Ino's family to own a flower shop, let alone such a small one. He assumed everyone who went to their school was super rich.

"So you work here?" Naruto asked Ino.

She smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes. It's my dad's shop. Normally he doesn't need any help, but one of his employees called out so he asked me to fill in. I don't really mind." Naruto nodded, still surprised.

"What?" She asked, a hand on her hip.

"It's just, I didn't expect it. Most people who go to our school have parents who are lawyers and movie stars and stuff don't they?" Naruto said and Ino laughed, along with the others.

"Oh, Ino definitely comes from a star lit family." Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. Her mom is an event planner for the rich and famous." Hinata continued. Ino grinned.

"That's right! I've been surrounded by stars all my life." Ino grinned. Naruto nodded his head. That made more sense.

"Hey Ino!" They turned to look at a man sticking his head out of the same door Ino had come out of. "Can you come help me? We just got an order."

"Coming!" Ino called back and turned to her friends. "Sorry guys, gotta go. I'll see you later at home." She said before trotting off. Naruto smiled. He liked that someone other than him thought of their dorm as home. Not that Naruto didn't love Jiraiya and loved living with him, but it was nice to think he was making a home of his own.

"Bye!" They all called in unison as they left the shop.

"Where to now?" Sakura asked.

"Food!" Kiba called and ran across the street. Naruto quickly followed, along with the girls. Naruto couldn't help the loud laughter falling from his lips. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. He wasn't that popular at his high school and usually Jiraiya dragged him off to help with research so Naruto hadn't gotten to run around like this since he was a kid. It reminded him of when he lived at the orphanage and he and his siblings would run around the town. Most of the residents and shop owners would get annoyed with them. They said the kids were a nuisance and made too much of a commotion. He remembered one time when he and the others decided to go fishing in the town center. There was a small park there with a pond. They had immediately been run off by one of the officers on duty. They had taken shelter in their favorite candy shop. The owner was really nice and always let them run around. She didn't mind like everyone else, and sometimes he and his siblings would find enough money to buy a few pieces of candy. Naruto thought back on the woman who owned the shop and he grinned, a light blush on his cheeks. She was beautiful, and very kind. He looked up to her even now.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto jumped when he heard Kiba's voice yell at him. He turned to face the man and noticed they were standing in front of the food stand Kiba had mentioned earlier. It was called Ichiraku's.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Clearly." Sakura said rolling her eyes before laughing. "If you're gonna eat, hurry up and order." Naruto nodded and looked at the menu posted behind the counter. He ordered a bowl of ramen and they quickly took a seat at one of the benches in front of the stand. Naruto loved ramen. It was his favorite food, despite being quite a good cook. It always reminded him of his time in the orphanage which, despite some of the hardships, was one of his most cherished memories. He suddenly wondered if Iruka was still in charge of the orphanage, or if it was even still there. He had lost contact with Iruka and the others when he was adopted and moved away.

"So what now?" Kiba asked as he sat rubbing his stomach.

"I still want to go look for some new pants. We should go look at the shops in the town center." Sakura said standing up. Everyone agreed and they quickly made their way over to the center. Naruto was surprised to see the center hadn't changed much save for all the new stores. There was still the lake with the gaudy stone fountain and benches surrounding it. There were old people walking the short paths and children were running around while their parents kept a close eye on them. Naruto felt his heart clench and he grinned. He missed this place. On instinct, he looked around and caught sight of where the candy shop they had gone to used to stand. He was shocked to see it was now an empty building with a 'For Sale' sign in the window. Naruto was overwhelmed with a sense of loss and he took a few steps towards the vacant building. He knew the town must have changed, but for some reason he had thought the shop would still be there, and he would be able to see the kind owner after all these years.

"Whatcha looking at?" Kiba asked as he walked up to Naruto and looked in the same direction.

"There used to be a candy shop there." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the place.

"Oh yeah, that was Sasuke's mom's place, right?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded. Naruto turned then, wide eyes staring at the girls.

"Sasuke's mom? She owned the shop?" Naruto couldn't believe it. How was it possible he was roommates with the shop owner's son? It was too much of a coincidence.

"Yeah, but it's been closed for years. There was some kind of accident and they closed it. It's been for sale since." Sakura explained. An accident? Naruto couldn't help but wonder what happened. He hadn't heard anything about it, but that wasn't surprising considering he had moved only a few days after he got caught trying to steal from the shop. Suddenly the image of a small raven-haired boy grabbing and shaking his arm flashed before Naruto's eyes. The image was hazy, but that must have been Sasuke. Naruto couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, let's go in here." Sakura turned in the opposite direction of the closed shop and began walking towards a boutique on the other side of the park. Naruto hesitated a moment before following his friends. It had been years. It was stupid to be so choked up about a closed shop.

They shopped around for a few hours before making their way back to the school. Each of them were carrying a bag, save for Sakura, who was carrying five. She had gone a little overboard and bought more than just pants. Naruto thought it was funny, and offered to carry some of the bags, but Sakura had refused, saying she didn't need to be treated like a damsel. Naruto had laughed, but nodded his head and let her carry her own bags.

By the time they had returned home Neji and Ino were back and they all decided to watch a movie in the living room. They popped in a horror film and quickly got comfortable. Kiba was in the beanbag chair, Neji, Sakura, and Ino were on one couch, and Naruto and Hinata sat on the other. Naruto didn't think the movie was very scary but he enjoyed it none-the-less. Especially when Hinata would get scared and lean into Naruto's shoulder to hide her face. Naruto had caught Neji giving him the stink eye but ignored it in favor of the cute girl nearly sitting in his lap. Yeah, he definitely thought he liked Hinata.

It was during the last few minutes of the movie, when the protagonists were facing off against the monster, or whatever it was, when the door to the house suddenly opened. Hinata squealed and Sakura and Ino screamed, jumping into each other's arms. Naruto turned to see Sasuke walking in, looking at them as if they had disturbed him rather than the other way around.

"Sasuke you idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah!" Ino joined. "We thought you were a monster!" Ino glared at their silent roommate. Sasuke just grunted and made for his room. Naruto didn't realize what he was doing until he had already stood from his seat and was following Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Hinata called, confusion in her large eyes.

"Sorry, I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Sasuke for a minute." Naruto explained before continuing to their room. Naruto couldn't explain it, but he suddenly felt a yearning to speak to the other boy. When he opened the door Sasuke was in the middle of changing out of his day clothes and was slipping a pair of sleep pants on. Naruto paused to stare at the other, suddenly entranced. The first thing he noticed was how fit Sasuke was, which contrasted with his otherwise delicate features. The next was how much Sasuke looked like his mother. Naruto couldn't believe he hadn't seen it the night before. Sasuke was the spitting image of his mother and Naruto felt his heart tighten. He felt sick.

"Quite staring at me." Sasuke broke Naruto from his thoughts and suddenly Naruto felt nervous. He didn't know why he was here, and now he felt like an idiot.

"No, sorry. I just realized how much you look like someone I used to know." Naruto explained, looking away.

"Whatever. Did you need something?" Sasuke asked, staring blankly at Naruto.

"No, I mean, I wanted to talk to you." Naruto blurted the same thing he had told Hinata, only he still didn't know what he wanted to talk about. Naruto tried to rack his brain for the reason, but came up with nothing. Sasuke waited a few moments before becoming impatient.

"About?" He growled at Naruto and Naruto jumped.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "Uh, yeah. I wanted to say sorry." Sasuke continued to glare at Naruto. "For the whole magazine thing you know? I didn't mean to be all weird." Naruto finally looked at Sasuke, meeting his gaze.

"Weird?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I was just shocked, and I didn't want you to think I had a problem with it or anything. I mean, I didn't think you were gonna do anything to me. Well, not until you said you wouldn't. Then it occurred to me that it was a possibility." Sasuke glared. "But I mean, I don't actually think you will or anything. After all, you said I'm not your type, and I believe you, you know?" Naruto finally forced his mouth shut and waited for Sasuke's response.

Sasuke stood and stared at Naruto for just long enough to make him more uncomfortable than he already was. "You can't control your mouth when you're nervous can you?"

"What?" Naruto was completely thrown.

"You say 'you know' when you're nervous." Sasuke said. Naruto was shocked. Most people didn't notice. Had he really been saying it so often that Sasuke had? Naruto suddenly felt very self-conscious. He used to get teased a lot for it when he was younger and he made it a point to try and control it.

"There, now we both know the other's secret." Sasuke said, walking past Naruto towards the kitchen. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Why had Sasuke said that? And had he just smiled at him? Wait, was he trying to make Naruto feel better? Naruto shook his head and jogged after Sasuke. When he reached the kitchen Hinata called out to him.

"Naruto. The movie finished. We were gonna watch another one." Naruto turned to the small girl leaning across the back of the couch to face him.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there." Naruto turned back to Sasuke just as he set down his soda.

"You wanna join us?" Naruto asked. Sasuke waited a moment before nodding and walking to sit on the couch he and Hinata were sharing. Unbeknownst to Naruto everyone else was in complete shock. It was the first time Sasuke had joined the others for any activity in the five days they had been living together.

Naruto grinned and took his seat back on the couch with Hinata on one side and Sasuke on the other.

"Why don't you sit over here Sasuke?" Sakura piped up before they could turn on the movie.

"There's no room." Sasuke said, not even looking at the girl.

"I'm sure Neji won't mind. He can keep a closer eye on Naruto and Hinata." Ino said, all but shoving the man next to her off the couch. Hinata blushed and Naruto all but fell over.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled.

"What? He's been eyeing you guys all night." The blonde shrugged. "It's not my fault he's so concerned with protecting your chastity." Naruto felt his face pale and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. Neji was glaring at everyone, but he seemed to focus it on Naruto.

"Here Sasuke," Sasuke said as she pat the space between her and Ino. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before standing and allowing Neji to sit down next to Naruto. Instead of sitting between the two girls, however, Sasuke motioned for Ino to scoot over and he sat on the far side of the couch near Kiba. Naruto turned to glance at Neji before quickly looking away with a blush as the other man stared harshly at him. Really, he wasn't some pervert, why was Neji being so protective?

"Aw, no fair," Sakura whined. "Switch with me Ino."

"No way! Sasuke chose to sit next to me, deal with it." She stuck her tongue out childishly, and it was only the irritated glare Sasuke shot at them both that stopped them from getting in another fight. There was more silence for a few beats before it was broken.

"Well, now that the atmosphere is full of tension, how about we start the movie," Kiba said, pushing play. Naruto couldn't help but agree that the room was now tense and awkward. He couldn't relax with Neji sitting next to him. It was easier to ignore his suspicious glares when he was on the other couch. Now he was in reaching distance if Naruto did anything he didn't like.

"So, what are we watching?" Naruto asked, trying to break the tension, if even a little.

"It's a rom-com. I thought it would be best to end the night on a lighter note after that last movie," Hinata said. Naruto nodded and tried to think back to the last movie. He honestly didn't remember the plot, but he did remember lots of teens being slashed up and eaten. It was cute, he thought, that despite being a film student and probably having seen tons of horror movies, Hinata was so scared by it. Naruto smiled and unconsciously leaned towards Hinata. He could feel his muscles relaxing and he became more comfortable as the movie played. Neji seemed more at ease as well. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because of the movie, or because he was now closer to Naruto and Hinata, but he was glad about it.

It was mostly silent as they watched the movie, save for some laughter and squealing from Sakura and Ino during any particularly sweet part. Naruto had actually decided to pay attention to this movie, partly because Hinata wasn't nearly sitting on him now that she wasn't scared, and partly because he actually thought the movie was pretty good. The main character was a young girl working as an intern at a sports casting studio and she was trying to woo her boss. Unfortunately, she was no good at sports, and so it was funny to watch her fake her way through.

By the time the movie ended, Hinata was quietly dozing, her head resting against Naruto's shoulder, Kiba was yawning, and Neji was glaring at Naruto despite the fact it was Hinata who had laid her head on his shoulder. Ino had been attempting to curl up against Sasuke the whole movie, and because there was nowhere for him to go unless he wanted to get up, she had succeeded slightly. More so than curling into him she was basically squishing her side up against his so he was squished between her and the couch arm. Sakura had spent most of the movie glaring at Ino and pinching her leg, but finally stopped as she grew tired.

"I guess someone should take her to bed," Naruto said as he laughed and scratched the back of his neck. He made to stand and grab her, but Neji quickly reacted.

"I'll take her," Neji said, standing and quickly scooping his cousin into his arms and up the stairs. Kiba stood and Sakura drug Ino along as they walked up the stairs as well. Oddly enough Naruto didn't feel particularly tired, despite it being so late. He supposed it was probably because he had slept in. He looked over at Sasuke who was still sitting on the couch, looking a little relieved that he was no longer stuck between Ino and the couch. Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up and stretched, his shirt rising slightly and his body tensing before slowly relaxing.

"You wanna come for a walk with me?" Naruto was just as surprised by what came out of his mouth as Sasuke was. The other man turned to look at him with slightly widened eyes.

"Why?" Naruto was silent. He didn't know. He hadn't even thought about going for a walk until it came out of his mouth. What was even the point? It was the middle of the night and it's not like there were many other people on campus to run into.

"Sure, then," Sasuke said and walked towards the front door. Naruto stared at him, unmoving, before following. They put on their shoes and exited the building. Neither of them said anything as they walked down the row of houses, and it wasn't until they reached the end of the row that Naruto realized he had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we going?" He asked, and Sasuke shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to go for a walk."

"Yeah but you're the one in front." Naruto retorted. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke slowed and came to walk closely behind him.

"Would you rather me behind you?" Sasuke asked and for some reason it made Naruto's nerves tingle. He felt a tightening in his chest and it occurred to him that he might be afraid of Sasuke trying something on him. But, he had been the one to invite Sasuke, so why would he be?

"Just walk next to me."

"Fine." Sasuke quickened his pace and fell into step with Naruto. They walked again in silence, heading to nowhere in particular, but sticking close to the dorms and main buildings. The actual campus was quite large, but much of it was taken up by fields and wooded areas with trails leading throughout them. Naruto was also pretty sure there was a large lake somewhere nearby.

"You know Neji will murder you if you do anything to Hinata." Naruto nearly fell over when Sasuke spoke, not prepared for such a statement.

"What, what do you mean?" Naruto asked, immediately regretting it. Of course he knew what Sasuke meant. He wasn't stupid. He grew up with Jiraiya after all, and he was a teenage male.

"You know, like fuck her," Sasuke said, and Naruto actually stopped walking, his feet refusing to work. His face was burning and he put his hands against his cheeks to cool them. It was dark, so Naruto hoped Sasuke couldn't see the raging blush, but when he looked up, Sasuke was smirking at him and Naruto knew he could. What the hell? He had only known this guy for two days, why was he being so forward? Naruto thought Sasuke was the quiet type.

"I," Naruto tried. "I wouldn't do that! I mean, I think she's cute, and stuff, but-" Naruto cut himself off when he saw Sasuke's smirk widen into almost a grin.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin. In this day and age?" Naruto could tell Sasuke wanted to laugh.

"It's not-! It's not that weird. I mean, I just haven't met anyone I really like, you know? All the girls at my school were, well, not my type. Super snobby, you know? But, I mean, Hinata is really nice, like a rabbit." Naruto babbled. He felt like his head was spinning, and he started to feel sick again.

"Right. Well either way, you won't be getting any from Hinata with Neji watching you guys like a hawk." Sasuke said, beginning to walk once more. Naruto quickly caught up, his blush and embarrassment still present, but manageable.

"Why is he so protective? I mean, I don't come off like some creep do I?" Naruto asked, looking down at himself before turning to Sasuke.

"Hinata is the youngest child in their family, and Neji has been watching over her since they were kids." Sasuke explained.

"How do you know?"

"I've been in school with Neji since junior high. We were never really friends, but I guess you could say we could only ever tolerate each other," Sasuke said, glancing at Naruto. Naruto nodded his head but didn't reply. Were Sasuke and Neji together? That would explain why he listened to Neji yesterday and stayed to eat with them. And he seemed to do whatever Neji wanted, like switching seats. Naruto thought about it, and it made sense. They had very similar personalities, and both were handsome. Plus, wasn't Sasuke trying to warn him away from Hinata? Maybe he's trying to make Neji happy?

Naruto looked down at his feet as he thought. Something about that idea made his fingers twitch. Even though he could rationalize it, something about Neji and Sasuke being together didn't seem right. Was it because they were both men? Naruto shook his head. That couldn't be it. He wasn't homophobic. Maybe because they were so similar? Yeah, he couldn't imagine them doing anything except sitting quietly, ignoring everyone around them. Neither seemed the lovey-dovey type, and Naruto couldn't imagine a relationship like that working.

"I think it's okay. I won't try anything on Hinata, unless," Naruto paused. "Unless, I mean, she…wanted to," Naruto said awkwardly, cheeks heating up once more. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Neji couldn't say anything then, right?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I guess not. But I don't think it would stop him from disliking it. Don't worry though, Neji is harmless." Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke. There was a small, barely noticeable smile in place form his laughter. Naruto thought that he looked better that way. Less intimidating and more approachable. If Neji and Sasuke weren't dating, Naruto wondered if he was dating someone else.

"That's stupid," Naruto muttered.

"What?" Sasuke questioned, and Naruto quickly shook his head.

"Nothing." He wasn't sure why his train of thought had wondered to Sasuke's dating life. It was interesting, he conceded, to think that Sasuke dated men. Maybe that's what it was. He was curious by nature, and had always found himself sticking his nose where it didn't belong. It used to drive Jiraiya and Tsunade nuts. It was probably another case of Naruto being too curious for his own good.

"Well we should probably head back," Sasuke said, and steered them back towards the house. Naruto nodded and followed along. It wasn't long before they made it back and they quickly went to bed. By then it was well into the night, possibly early morning, and Naruto was finally beginning to feel drowsy. Sasuke seemed to be tired as well, because as soon as he laid down Naruto could hear light snoring. Naruto crawled into bed and quickly followed suit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry this took so long. I'm taking summer courses and my time suddenly disappeared. I also had trouble deciding what to happen in this chapter. I am happy how it turned out though, despite it being a bit slow. The story should speed up a bit from here though! Please don't forget to follow and review because it really encourages me to update faster. Anyway, please enjoy the show!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto nor do I make money from using them._

* * *

Naruto shifted as he woke up to shuffling and the sound of cursing. He blinked open his eyes and grabbed his phone, looking at the time. 9 AM. Way earlier than Naruto had planned to wake up. Naruto groaned and sat up, looking towards the man who had woken him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yawning and rubbing tears from his tired eyes. Sasuke continued yanking on a pair of jeans, not bothering to answer.

"Yo. What's with the rush?" Sasuke still didn't respond. Naruto just watched as Sasuke rushed out of the room. It didn't look like he had even combed his hair, some loose strands making their way across his face.

After a few more moments of sitting and yawning, Naruto decided to get up and ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Nice pajama pants," Sakura said, giggling as Naruto entered. Naruto grinned and made his way to the fridge. Sakura was sitting at the bar eating some cereal. Naruto pulled out the milk and grabbed a bowl for himself.

"So, what was with Sasuke?" Sakura asked once Naruto took a seat next to her at the bar. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke had rushed out after him. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess he was running late for something."

"Yeah. I've never seen Sasuke look so disheveled. It was kinda hot," Sakura said with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"Are we the only ones up?" Naruto asked as he ate.

"Yep. We were up pretty late last night. Though I didn't think it would affect Sasuke like that."

"Well, we weren't tired, so he and I went for a walk around campus after everyone went to bed," Naruto said before drinking the milk from the bottom of his bowl. Sakura turned shocked eyes on him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We ended up walking around for a while. We didn't go to sleep 'till real late so I guess it's not surprising," Naruto said as he stood. He took his and Sakura's dishes to the sink and began washing them. "I know I wouldn't be up now if his shuffling and cursing hadn't woken me. Dude's got a mouth on him."

Sakura began to laugh and Naruto turned, questioning eyes staring.

"You speak so casually about him. It's funny. It's like you've been living together for a while."

"I guess." Naruto replied, shrugging. He hadn't realized he was acting differently, but now that he thought about it, he felt much less tense around the other man. It had occurred to Naruto that after last night's more…intimate conversations, and his own personal musings, he would be even more nervous around the man. After all, Naruto wasn't really that open about sexual affairs. He felt embarrassed whenever sexual topics came about, even in high school when it was basically part of the culture. Sasuke seemed to be the opposite, and was very nonchalant when it came to speaking about such personal things. And Sasuke had confronted him about his interest in Hinata, which was even more embarrassing, at least, it should be. There was no way he wanted his love life being spread around, particularly when the girl he liked was living in their dorm. Was that even allowed?

But, Naruto didn't feel worried, or nervous. Sasuke, for as willing as he was to speak about Naruto's love life, didn't seem to be quite so open with the others. Or maybe he was, and Naruto didn't know about it? Either way, it didn't seem like Sasuke would air out his dirty laundry, and now that he had seen Sasuke smile, he seemed way less intimidating.

"Oh, 'morning Hinata," Sakura called. Naruto turned and smiled.

"Hey," he said. Hinata looked up from the foot of the stairs and smiled, a light blush filling her cheeks.

"Good morning, Sakura, Naruto." Naruto followed her gaze and only then remembered he was only wearing his pajama pants. He blushed and quickly made for his room.

"I'm just gonna get dressed real quick." Naruto could hear Sakura giggling as he closed his door. He felt his cheeks burning as he slipped on some basketball shorts and a black tank top. He didn't plan on going anywhere today, so comfy clothes were his attire of choice. When he walked back out into the kitchen Hinata had taken up the spot next to Sakura that he had previously occupied, and was munching on her own bowl of cereal. She was wearing a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and a tank top. On her feet were a pair of fuzzy slippers. Naruto had to hold in a grin at how adorable she looked. He wanted to hug her, and it was only the entrance of Neji that stopped him from walking over to her and doing something that would most probably embarrass him.

"'Morning Neji," Hinata said as her cousin descended the stairs. He looked up at her and gave a small smile and nod.

"Hey Neji," Sakura said.

"'Morning," Naruto also greeted. If there was anyone in this house he felt awkward around it was definitely Neji. Even before Sasuke had said anything to him he knew Neji didn't like him. At least, didn't like that Naruto liked Hinata. If it weren't for that, Naruto liked to think that they would actually get along. After all, he was a lot like Sasuke, and Naruto was getting along well with him.

"Good morning," Neji greeted them and walked past Naruto into the kitchen. He pulled out a bowl of fruit and began eating it with his fingers. Naruto noticed that he too was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, but instead donning a t-shirt, unlike Naruto. Naruto chuckled. He supposed he wasn't the only one who felt like having a lazy day. Now that he thought about it, Sakura was also wearing pajamas made up of baggy pants and a t-shirt. Well, they had about two more days until classes started, so he didn't blame them. Their university was known for having a pretty tough curriculum and Naruto knew he would be completely overwhelmed, so he wanted to enjoy the down time while he could.

"So, and plans for today?" Sakura asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Well, most of the other houses have started to fill up. Our neighbors moved in sometime yesterday. I saw them walking around this morning. You want to come with me and say hello?" She continued. Naruto immediately nodded his head. He loved to meet new people, and if everyone was as nice and welcoming as his own roommates, save for Neji, he was excited to meet them.

"Let me just change first," Hinata said, standing from her stool. Sakura nodded and both jogged up the stairs leaving Neji and Naruto alone in the kitchen.

"So, where's Kiba?" Naruto asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Neji looked at him a moment before shrugging.

"Still asleep." Naruto nodded, and the silence continued until the girls returned. Sakura came down first wearing a pair of flowy pants and a crop top. She looked very pretty and Naruto could imagine her walking through a field of flowers. When Hinata came down though, Naruto felt his stomach clench. She was in a pair of leggings that hugged her legs and accentuated her delicate hips, and a tank top with a vest. Suddenly Naruto could imagine what Sakura and Ino had been saying about her being a tiger. Now Naruto could see the firm physique she had and she looked quite agile. It was only by sheer will power that Naruto didn't drool. Really, Hinata was such an interesting girl. She was sweet and delicate in appearance, while also maintaining a sort of…cool air about her; as though she shouldn't be underestimated.

"Cool it." Naruto was startled out of his thoughts by Neji's harsh tone and Naruto immediately felt himself blush.

"Is, uh, Ino not coming?" Naruto quickly asked Sakura. The pink haired girl looked to him and shook her head.

"Nope. Her mom is in town and she wanted to go see her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well you heard that her mom works with celebrities and stuff right? Doing catering?" Naruto nodded. "Well she's out of town a lot for work, and now that Ino isn't living at home, she won't get to see her as much. So, she wants to see her before classes start," Sakura explained, and Naruto nodded. That made sense. Although he wouldn't say he is really keen on visiting Jiraiya, Naruto knew he was going to miss him once the semester started and he got busier.

"Are we all ready?" Hinata asked as she walked up next to Naruto. Neji followed her movements but didn't say anything. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Yep! Let's go!" With that, they all made their way out of their house. Naruto could see many more people walking around now compared to the previous few days. Some were talking to friends while others were busy moving their stuff inside. They followed Sakura as she led them to the neighboring house on the right side.

As they approached, Naruto could see a guy with a bowl haircut dashing around carrying miscellaneous items. Naruto watched him for a minute and realized he must have been carrying more than his own things because the dorms came pretty much set with furniture and the guy was carrying way more stuff than one person needed. The next thing Naruto noticed were two other boys sitting on the front step. One was lounging back against the wall next to the door, seemingly asleep, while the other munched on a bag of chips.

"Hey there!" Sakura called, getting their attention. She waved happily and walked up to the three men as they met at the entrance. The sleeping man opened his eyes while the other two turned to look at them.

"Hey," the guy eating chips said giving a small wave.

"Why hello there, fellow students!" The one with the bowl cut yelled. Naruto grinned back and waved. The sleeping fellow remained quiet but gave a nod. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes. Was it mandatory to have a 'strong silent type' in every dorm? He supposed there were two in his dorm though, so maybe he was just lucky.

"We're from next door, house 7. We thought we would come say 'hi'," Sakura said smiling. "My name's Sakura, this is Naruto, Neji, and Hinata. There are a few more of us, but they aren't home now," she explained as she introduced them all.

"Except Kiba, he's just asleep," Hinata said with a soft laugh. The sleeping man nodded and stood, the eating-boy following suit. The sleeping man had dark hair in a high ponytail and matching eyes; although while his hair defied gravity in its short tie, his eyes seemed to sink. Naruto couldn't help but think this man looked like he was perpetually tired.

"I'm Shikamaru. This is Choji," he pointed to the eating-man behind him. "Lee, and TenTen." Naruto watched as a girl with brown hair tied up in matching buns on her head walked out of the front door.

"Guys, it's not fair to make Lee carry everything," she said, her voice firm. Shikamaru shrugged while Choji at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Don't worry! I am excited to have such a vigorous workout!" Lee exclaimed, holding up the items in his arms nearly above his head. Naruto felt slight worry for the man. It looked like he was carrying several boxes of books and other heavy objects.

"He's carrying your stuff too," Shikamaru said lazily, yawning and putting his hands behind his head to rest. Naruto watched as TenTen's cheeks grew slightly pink.

"That's, well, at least I'm helping set everything up in the house. You guys are just sitting here." Naruto laughed.

"Hey, we can give you a hand if you want," Naruto offered.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything today anyway," Sakura agreed. TenTen looked at them in surprise.

"Are you sure? You don't need to."

"It's not a problem!" Hinata said joyfully, smiling at TenTen. Sakura nodded and Neji shrugged, giving his silent consent.

"How wonderful! I'm happy to have such youthful neighbors!" Lee yelled before dashing inside with his boxes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your names," TenTen said smiling, ignoring her crazy roommate.

"I'm Sakura. This is Naruto, Neji, and Hinata," Sakura once again introduced them.

"Well thank you very much. If you want, we can leave carrying everything in to the guys, and you two can help me set everything up in here," TenTen said, giving sharp looks to Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto grinned and nodded. They quickly took to their assigned tasks and got to work.

With all of them helping out, it didn't take them long to finish unpacking. In that time, Naruto had also met their other roommate, Shino. He was very quiet. Not so much in the way Sasuke was, as though he thinks he's too good to speak to anyone, but more so that he just doesn't speak. He always seemed to pay attention to what was going on around him though, so Naruto figured he wasn't another asshole.

As they brought the last few boxes in and the girls finished organizing everything, Naruto caught site of Kiba bounding over.

"Hey why didn't you guys wake me?" Kiba asked as he walked into the house uninvited.

"Sorry, we came over to say 'hi' to the neighbors and ended up staying," Sakura said.

"Hey, my name's Kiba," Kiba said, turning to the people whose dorm he had just barged into. Once again a round of introductions was enacted. After that, everyone took seats in house 8's living room. There weren't enough seats, but they managed, Naruto sitting on the floor next to Hinata who had been given a chair. Sakura and TenTen were on the couch along with Neji, Shikamaru and Choji were on the other couch, and Kiba sat on the floor as well. Shino was sitting on one of the kitchen stools.

"So is this all of you?" Kiba asked. TenTen nodded. "Man, we have nearly every room full except for Hinata's. How's that fair?" Kiba complained. Naruto thought about it and Kiba had a point. As far as Naruto understood, Shikamaru and Choji shared a room while Lee, TenTen, and Shino had their own. TenTen, Naruto understood, after all, despite the dorms being co-ed, the actual room assignments weren't, and although there was nothing stopping the inhabitants from switching that up, it was still made out that way. It was the case with Hinata; there just weren't as many female freshmen he guessed.

"Well there aren't many freshmen this year in total. And they usually room people together who request it, so it makes sense. Shikamaru and I have been friends since we were kids, same with TenTen and Lee. Shino, we only just met, but he fits in well," Choji answered, licking salt from his fingers.

"That makes sense. I requested to dorm with Neji, and Sakura requested to be with Ino and I. I suppose Sasuke might have requested to be with Neji, but who knows," Hinata explained with a thoughtful look. Naruto watched her as she glanced at her cousin, who didn't appear to even acknowledge her statement. Suddenly Naruto wondered as well, if Sasuke had requested to be with Neji. He said they were friends, but maybe it was just a coincidence. Naruto really wanted to know, his earlier suspicions making themselves known once more. Was Hinata suspicious as well?

"Well that just leaves Naruto and me. Why room us with these guys?" Kiba grumbled, eyeing Neji. Neji glared at him but said nothing. Naruto chuckled.

"He has a point. Even if we were still assigned the same dorm, it would make more sense for Kiba and I to room together."

"Who's your roommate Naruto?" TenTen asked.

"A guy named Sasuke. He's as quiet as Neji over there but acts way more pompous." Honestly Naruto thought Neji acted just as high and mighty, but he didn't think insulting him would bode well for his maybe-relationship with Hinata.

"Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

" Yeah, I think so. You know him?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Not really. Just by name. His mom used to own the candy shop in town," Shikamaru replied.

"I remember as well. It's awful what happened!" Lee jumped in. He was finishing up with the truck before but was now sitting on the floor as well. Naruto perked up and turned to face Lee.

"What happened?" There was silence in the room before Shikamaru finally answered.

"There was a fire," he said simply. Naruto felt like there was more to it than that, considering the sudden tension in the room, but he didn't pry.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really. Besides, we were unpacking for a while, it's already getting late," TenTen replied, looking out the window. Indeed, the sun was past center mast and was inching towards the other side of the horizon.

"We should have a party!" Lee shouted, jumping up and standing with his hands fisted, as if ready for a fight.

"What for?" Shikamaru asked. He looked very tired. He hadn't napped since they'd been there and Naruto was wondering if it was really affecting the other man.

"To celebrate meeting our new friends and the beginning of the school year!" Lee yelled animatedly.

"That would be so much fun!" Sakura said, sitting up in her seat. "We could have it at our place."

"That would be fun, but are you sure? Lee suggested throwing it, so it should be here," TenTen explained. Naruto smiled. She was very polite and considerate. Naruto imagined her making a perfect girlfriend or wife. She wasn't dainty or delicate in the same way Hinata was, but she was warm and welcoming.

"No way! We should definitely have it at our place! Besides, you guys just moved in. We have everything we would need for a party," Kiba agreed with Sakura. Naruto nodded. They already had everything they might need, except for some drinks.

"Besides," Naruto began. "I want to see Sasuke's face when he comes home to a loud ass party!" Naruto laughed and Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata joined him, while Neji slowly shook his head.

"Alright if you insist," TenTen said.

"Whatever. But I'm not taking responsibility if something goes wrong," Shikamaru said, standing and stretching. "Come on Choji, let's go buy some food." With that, the two men stood and walked out the door. Naruto could only assume they meant food for the party, and everyone else must have assumed that too because they all soon stood and began making plans.

"Neji, why don't you and TenTen go get drinks? You're old enough right?" Sakura asked. Neji nodded and the two left. "The rest of us can go to our place and start setting up." Everyone left house 8 and walked over to 7. When they got there, Ino was back, eating a sandwich at the kitchen bar.

"Um, who are they?" Ino asked, pointing to Shino and Lee.

"This is Shino and Lee. They moved in next door," Hinata said.

"Okay, what are they doing here?" Ino continued.

"We're throwing a party! Now hurry up and eat so we can get ready!" Sakura grinned and Ino quickly ate her last bite before grinning back.

"Let's do it!" Ino quickly joined their group and party production was soon under way. Sakura and Ino began giving out orders, only butting heads once.

"Naruto and Hinata, you guys can handle food. Lee, Shino, you guys move the furniture around so there is more room out here. Ino and I will start working on the music and find out where Shikamaru and Neji are." Naruto grinned and he and Hinata made their way to the kitchen. Naruto was excited. He loved cooking, even if it was just stuff for a party.

"So, what should we make?" Naruto turned and asked Hinata. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"I've never really been a big party person. So I don't know what food is typical," she said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Me either," Naruto chuckled. He gave her a warm smile, and she seemed to appreciate it. "I never really got invited to many parties, so I'm winging it too, but I'm a pretty great cook, so just name something you'd like."

"Well, I guess it should be stuff that's easy to make. Maybe sandwiches? Or, pizza? But we could just order that." Hinata stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth and nibbled on it as she thought. Naruto stared at that finger for an extra few seconds before guiding his mind away from darker thoughts.

"Well what about pizza bread? It's easy to make and eat. We could also make nachos and maybe guacamole?" Naruto suggested, getting excited himself.

"Alright! That sounds great!"

It was only a moment later that they began cooking. Naruto used the premade croissant dough for the pizza bread and Hinata began on the nachos. After about ten minutes the pizza and Nachos were in the oven. Naruto got started on the guacamole while Hinata stood by watching.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto glanced at Hinata before going back to the avocados.

"You said you were never invited to parties. How come? I can't see you being unpopular."

"Really?" Naruto asked, grinning at the smaller girl.

"You're too friendly and handsome," she said matter-of-factly. Naruto was both embarrassed by her comment, as well as flattered. He had never thought of himself as an unattractive person, but hearing it from a girl, particularly the one he liked, was great.

"Really, you think I'm handsome?"

"Of course. So it's strange, because I'm sure you had lots of friends." Naruto smiled at her confidence in him, before looking back to cutting onions.

"I had some problems back in school. Mostly I got in too many fights. I was a real punk in middle school, and I picked a fight with anyone who would let me. I got better in high school, but there were a few, and so I got a reputation for being bad tempered and reckless." Naruto was rather sensitive about his past attitude problems. He wasn't good at controlling his emotions when he was young, and usually lashed out in anger as a way to deal with it. As he got older, and with Jiraiya and Tsunade's help, Naruto had learned how to better express himself.

"But you seem so friendly. I can't imagine you fighting someone," Hinata said and Naruto laughed.

"I've studied martial arts all my life. And I was still friendly back then, I think that was the problem. I wanted people to like me, but, when they didn't, I got mad." Hinata appeared as though she wanted to say something, and Naruto was happy when Ino interrupted them.

"Hey, Shikamaru and Choji are here." Naruto turned to see the two guys walking into the now almost cleared out house. Naruto had been so distracted cooking and talking to Hinata he hadn't noticed all the work Lee and Shino had done. The living room was almost completely clear of furniture save for one couch and the beanbag chair which were pushed nearly against the breakfast bar to make room. Naruto had no idea where the other couch was. The dining area had even been altered. The table was pushed all the way to the wall and the chairs were placed around it and along the wall.

"So what did you guys get?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru and Choji walked into the kitchen, beginning to unload bags.

"Well we bought a ton of chips and salsa. We also got queso, because what are chips without queso?" Choji grinned as he unloaded said food.

"We got some donut bites too," Shikamaru said as he set the boxes of donuts on the counter.

"This looks great. I'll put it out," Hinata said and started grabbing the food. Naruto quickly checked on the pizza bread and nachos. By now it was starting to get darker, and Naruto turned to see Neji and TenTen walk in with what looked to be a lot of drinks.

"We weren't sure what everyone wanted, so we got some of everything, plus some mixers," TenTen said, smiling as she held up two bags. Neji moved to the kitchen to unload and it was quickly becoming crowded. Naruto pulled out the pizza bread and nachos, set them on the stove, and tugged on Hinata to lead her out of the kitchen. Now that everyone was here, save for Sasuke, the party could begin. Naruto lead Hinata over to the couch still in the living room and sat her down.

"I'll go make us some drinks, since it's so crowded in there. Any requests?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and shrugged.

"Not really. Something sweet maybe?" Naruto nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Shikamaru had vacated the area but Neji, Choji, and TenTen were still there. Naruto could feel Neji's eyes on him as he made his and Hinata's drinks. He decided he wasn't going to let Neji bother him. Hinata seemed to like him, and he liked her too, and Neji couldn't really say anything then could he? He didn't seem like the type to be overly controlling.

Naruto wasn't the greatest bartender, but growing up around Tsunade he had learned a few things. He grabbed some cranberry juice and vodka and made a simple cosmopolitan for Hinata, and mixed vodka and Gatorade for himself. He was a bit worried she wouldn't like it, after all, he had only ever made drinks for himself, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, and they liked it strong. When she smiled at him after taking a sip, Naruto relaxed and took a seat next to her.

"It's great! Thank you."

"No problem. It's not too strong, is it?" She shook her head,

"It's perfect." Naruto smiled and looked back to the room. It was only then he noticed they had set up a foldable table in the open space left by the dining table.

"Who wants to play some beer pong?" Kiba called with a grin.

"Or, liquor pong, whatever suits you," Ino added, laughing. Naruto turned excited eyes to Hinata and she laughed.

"You wanna play?" She asked him, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, will you be my partner?"

"Sure. I've never played before though," she confessed as she stood. Naruto joined her and they walked over.

"Downs!" Naruto called over to Kiba. The other boy grinned and waved them over. Ino looked to be his partner as she stood by the table setting it up. Naruto and Hinata took their spots at the far end. All the cups were filled with water, just to keep the ball clean, and they each had their selected drinks nearby. Hinata and Ino shot to see who went first. Hinata's ball almost made it in, but bounced off the rim, while Ino's plopped happily in the water.

"Pass it over!" Kiba yelled over the music that had been turned on. Naruto tossed him the ball. Both Kiba and Ino sunk their shots like they were pros, and suddenly Naruto was worried for Hinata, because he didn't think he was that great at the game. Naruto turned and watched as Hinata took a sip of her drink. She looked at him and smiled, taking another. Naruto laughed and took a large gulp of his own, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. As long as she didn't mind losing, neither did he.

Naruto watched her for another moment, her cheeks turning slightly pink as the alcohol began to warm her system. She was absolutely adorable. Naruto took another gulp and passed the balls back to Kiba and Ino. He was ready. Tonight, he was going to make a move, and honestly, he thought he would need the extra liquid courage.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I stated this in an edited author's note in Chapter 1, but for those who are already past that at this point, I would like to reiterate that this story is ultimately a Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto fic, despite the current direction of Naruto's love life. Just stick with me. I want their relationship to develop a bit more naturally than, 'Oh hey, you're hot, despite me never being into guys before, let me suck your face'. Not dissing stories that are like that, but this is how I want to go about it. Now, onto this chapter, I really like how this turned out, much more so than my last one, and I hope you enjoy the hijinx that ensues in this chapter. Please Enjoy, Follow, and Review! It means a lot to me and leads to quicker updates. Also, side note, I love hearing what you guys think might happen or questions you have. Not only is it nice to know where you think the story is going, but it helps me explore new ideas I may not have initially intended! It's super helpful and welcome!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I will still not own them throughout the duration of this story, or after, so this is my last disclaimer henceforth. Please Enjoy!_

* * *

About 30 minutes later, or what Naruto assumed was only thirty minutes later—it was hard to tell when everything was so fuzzy—Naruto and Hinata finally left the beer pong table. He assumed it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes since the party began because no one else seemed quite as drunk as him or Hinata. Albeit they had been losing continuously at beer pong, but surely someone else would be drunk if it was later. Kiba and Ino were still pretty good. Their game had become sloppy once Naruto and Hinata had started getting better, but they had still only had a drink and a half each.

Naruto looked over at Hinata as they walked towards the couch. Two of the seats were already occupied by a dozing Shikamaru and eating Choji, so Naruto gave the last seat to Hinata and pulled the bean bag so it was in front of the couch to face her.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't know they were so good. Or I was so bad," Naruto said, eyeing the very bright flush on Hinata's cheeks. Her eyes were a bit blown out from the alcohol, but other than those two things she remained quite convincingly sober. The whole time they had been playing she never stumbled over her words or feet. For such a small girl, she was no light weight.

"It's okay, I had fun," she said with a warm smile. Naruto grinned, because having Hinata smile at him seemed like the most amazing thing.

"So what now? You hungry or anything?" Naruto asked, glancing at the food in the kitchen. He wasn't really sure if he was hungry or not.

"A little bit, but I'll go grab something," she said, quickly adding the last part when Naruto made to stand up. He watched her walk away, appreciating his sudden lack of height in the bean bag chair when her rear end was passing directly by his face as she walked past him. Sakura and Ino said she was a master fencer, that meant she probably had a fit body. He bet her butt was super firm. As Naruto watched her precious rump leave, he caught sight of Neji, who was blatantly giving him the stink eye from across the room, making no attempt to hide it. Naruto quickly averted his eyes from the man's adorable cousin and her plump toosh, instead using this chance to survey the room.

Shikamaru was now awake, looking towards the dining room. When Naruto followed his gaze, he caught sight of Ino bending over to grab the beer pong ball. She had changed for the party, swapping out her jeans and t-shirt from earlier for a pair of high waisted shorts and a tank top. Even Naruto could admit the girl's butt looked great. Chuckling, Naruto turned his gaze back to Shikamaru who was still staring. Naruto decided to move on and see what everyone else was doing. Choji had moved to the kitchen once more, Neji was playing beer pong with TenTen—which surprised Naruto, because the stoic man didn't seem the type—while continuing to shoot Naruto dirty looks. Lee was having some weird contest with Kiba that seemed to involve each of them chugging a beer and then doing push-ups. Sakura was cheering them on, giving them a new beer each time they finished their round of push-ups, and Shino was sitting watching the beer pong game. Kiba and Ino were still playing beer pong it seemed, the energetic boy jumping between the game and his contest with Lee. It looked like TenTen and Neji were winning because of it, and Naruto wondered vaguely how Kiba was managing.

Hinata came back not long after with a plate of pizza bread and nachos. Naruto refocused his gaze on her as she took a bite of the pizza bread, a smile gracing her lips once she looked back at him.

"These are really good! You are an amazing cook!" She took another bite, much more animatedly than before, and Naruto focused solely on her lips as she took each bite.

"Thanks! I really enjoy cooking, and I'm glad you're enjoying it," he replied. After a minute, Naruto decided to make himself another drink. He hadn't had enough, he decided, because while he was more than comfortable starring openly at Hinata's lushes lips, he still couldn't bring himself to make a move. He would make this one a bit stronger, just for a boost.

Well, that extra boost turned into a few more and soon Naruto was completely wasted. In his defense, though, most of the other party-goers were also pretty drunk. Kiba had finally retired from the table, as far gone, if not more so, as Naruto. Even Neji and Shino looked on the heavier side of buzzed. Shino had even join Lee at beer pong against Shikamaru and Choji. It wasn't until Sakura and Ino cheered loudly and began gathering everyone up that Naruto realized how drunk not only he, but everyone else was, when they declared Truth or Dare and everyone agreed. Naruto wondered momentarily why such a childish and stupid game sounded like such a good idea, until he realized it was probably because they were all stupid and childish.

"Okay who wants to spin first?" Sakura asked. The music had been turned down slightly so they didn't have to yell.

"I'll go," Ino said, grabbing the bottle in the center. After she spun they all realized how terrible of a circle they made when the bottle landed simultaneously on Neji and Shino, who was sitting behind the long-haired boy.

"Well what do we do? Spin again?" Choji asked. Ino shook her head.

"Nah, I get to choose who, and I want Neji," Ino replied, putting a finger to her chin as she contemplated.

"Truth or dare?" She asked. Her hand still hadn't moved from her chin, probably thinking about what she would say for either answer.

"Dare." Ino grinned.

"I dare you to go up to mine and Sakura's room and take a pair of her panties from her dresser and wear them on your head."

The room was silent as everyone waited for Neji's reaction. Naruto half expected him to outright refuse. Instead, he stood silently and began walking for the stairs. Silence remained until he came back down, a pair of pink lacy underwear topping his head. That's when everyone finally broke and laughter filled the room. Even Hinata was laughing quite loudly as her cousin took his place once more, still not acknowledging anyone or the laughter. He just grabbed the bottle, and spun it. The bottle landed on Shikamaru, who was lounging comfortably against the front of the couch.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Both men were completely straight faced as they spoke. It was odd, but very amusing, because really, this was truth or dare, and only nonsense came from it.

"I dare you to take off Ino's bra from under her shirt." Most of the room burst out into laughter, including Naruto, who couldn't help the childish glee he got from the embarrassment that laced Ino's cheeks and the slight crinkle of Shikamaru's brow, because Naruto had seen the way he had looked at Ino, and there was no way this wouldn't be funny. Neji must have noticed his looks too because he was smirking quite proudly.

Everyone watched as Shikamaru sighed and made his may across the circle to Ino, who was crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"Move 'em Ino! It's a dare, gotta do it," Sakura grinned. Ino glared at her friend but steeled her face and waited for the inevitable. Shikamaru reached forward, wrapping his arm around to her back, and fiddling for a moment before a slight movement under Ino's shirt indicated the latch had been undone. Everyone waited with baited breath while Shikamaru reached into the front of Ino's shirt, gripped her bra, and pulled, forcing Ino's arms above her head to let the bra slip off. Naruto couldn't help but look at Ino's chest, now without a bra, and gulp quietly when he realized how tight her top was and that he could clearly see the outline of her nipples. He turned to Hinata next to him and looked at her chest, hopefully discreetly, and wondered what she would look like without a bra, and would her nipples be that pert?

"Alright Shika, spin," TenTen giggled. Said man tucked the bra next to him—which wasn't part of the dare, Naruto thought, he wasn't told to keep it—and reached out to spin the bottle. This time it landed on Sakura. Before Shikamaru could even ask, Sakura answered.

"Truth." Everyone gave out a bored groan, disappointed by her answer, except Shikamaru, who was smirking, which Naruto actually found worrying.

"Have you and Ino ever experimented with each other, and if so, do tell." All eyes turned to the two girls who were sat side by side and both their cheeks instantly flamed up.

"What…what kind of question is that?" Sakura asked, and after hearing her stutter nervously, Naruto realized this was the most important question anyone could have asked and Shikamaru was a genius.

"It's a question, so answer it," Shikamaru said, now looking bored once more, though there was a glimmer in his eye that every male in the room could relate to, Naruto was sure.

"I mean, it's normal. All girls experiment a bit."

"Really?" Naruto asked, his eyes moving from Sakura and Ino, to TenTen, and then to Hinata. Had she experimented before? The thought made Naruto blush.

"That's not all I asked," Shikamaru continued. Both girls glared at the man, but he didn't seem to take any offense.

"We like, I don't know, kissed some? And like, we touched each other's boobs, but it's not really a big deal," Sakura attempted to defend herself. Meanwhile Naruto could see a flicker in Shikamaru's eyes as he looked at Ino who was now glaring at Sakura as well. There was silence as everyone stared at them before Ino grabbed the bottle and shoved it to Sakura.

"Okay, you answered, now spin already." Sakura nodded quickly and grabbed the bottle. It landed on Kiba, who was spaced out staring at the wall.

"Kiba, kiss Shikamaru." It was a command, and Shikamaru's eyes widened. Kiba snapped to attention and looked at Sakura, seemingly confused for a moment.

"But I didn't say truth or dare yet."

"Fine, truth or dare?" Sakura asked, seemingly impatient.

"Dare!" Kiba said, apparently too far gone to have realized what he'd done.

"Kiss Shikamaru, and make it a good one." Kiba shrugged and stood up, walking over to Shikamaru with only a small stumble. He crouched down, and the tension in the room was palpable as he leaned in close with a grin.

"Pucker up handsome!" Kiba laughed and pushed his lips against Shikamaru's, who seemed determined not to react save for a twitch of his finger. As everyone watched, totally enraptured by Kiba and Shikamaru's kiss, because really, how could you look away from such a train wreck, the front door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Please, will someone tell me why Kiba is kissing another man and Neji has underwear on his head?" Naruto twisted around to see Sasuke. He had stopped at the entrance, not even closing the door, apparently too taken aback by what he was seeing.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino called out in unison, seeming to have forgotten their earlier irritation. Kiba pulled away from Shikamaru, who silently wiped his mouth and shivered, and turned to grin at the new arrival.

"Hey man! We're having a party!" Naruto watched as Sasuke seemed to be trying to process everything in front of him. Finally, he closed the door and looked around. First, he stared at everyone sat in the living room, then looked into the dining room where beer pong was still set up, next came the kitchen, which was covered in both food and bottles, and finally came back to the group.

"Who are they?" He nodded towards the occupants of house 9's general direction.

"That's Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, and TenTen. They live next door. Come on, join the circle!" Naruto called, grinning at his roommate. Sasuke scanned the room, and the new additions before turning back to Naruto and shrugging.

"Move over," he commanded Naruto. Naruto attempted to scoot, but with everyone attempting a circle in the living room there wasn't much room and so Sasuke ended up half behind Naruto.

"Hang on, if you're gonna join, you need a drink!" Ino jumped up and dashed to the kitchen, mixing up a drink for Sasuke. When she handed it to him, he gave it a suspicious stare before sniffing it and taking a sip. His brows wrinkled but other than that he didn't react. Naruto wondered if it was strong, because if it wasn't, there was no way Sasuke would be able to catch up, especially to him or Kiba. Naruto was on his fifth…maybe sixth?...drink, and he had made his pretty strong. Naruto wasn't sure how far Kiba was but the boy was clearly not all there.

"Lemme try it," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's drink and taking a sip before the other could reply.

"What the hell?"

"I had to make sure it wasn't a wimpy drink. You're good. Ino knows what she's doing. A few more of those and you might be kissing guys too!" Naruto laughed, intending for it to be a joke, considering what Sasuke had walked in on, but as Sasuke stared at him, it dawned on Naruto that no, in fact, it wasn't a joke, because Sasuke was gay, and it was very likely he would kiss a guy even without a strong drink. As this realization became known on Naruto's face through his widening eyes and light blush, a small smirk appeared on Sasuke's own.

"Maybe so." Naruto wasn't sure how to take that reply, so he didn't and ignored it in favor of returning to the game at hand.

"Okay let's go! Who's turn was it?" Lee asked, also quite drunk, though it was hard for Naruto to tell because honestly the man hadn't been acting much different.

"Kiba's," Shikamaru supplied. Kiba grabbed the bottle with a grin and spun it. It landed on TenTen.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ah, let's go with dare," TenTen said, smiling. She too had a red tint to her cheeks and enlarged pupils.

"I dare you to…" Kiba thought, "give Lee a lap dance!" Kiba began cackling, because to him it was the most hilarious thing he could think of, and it was to most of the rest of the group too, except for TenTen and Lee, who looked horrified. After all, Naruto remembered, TenTen and Lee were childhood friends. Still, the drunk crowd thought it was hilarious and egged them on. Ino turned the music back up and Kiba grabbed a chair for Lee to sit in. TenTen slowly stood, a mix between embarrassment and horror on her face as she began to sway her hips. After only a few seconds of her dancing and everyone laughing, TenTen shut her eyes and turned around so she wouldn't have to look at Lee anymore. Lee closed his eyes as well, though he couldn't stop himself from feeling as TenTen's butt brushed against his lap. Naruto could almost pity them, almost, because he was laughing too hard.

"Time!" Sakura called, apparently taking more pity on them than the rest of the group.

"Aw but this was my dare," Kiba complained, but it was too late as TenTen and Lee scurried apart. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, laughing still, and he watched as Sasuke downed the rest of his drink.

"Here, I'll make you another," Naruto offered and grabbed Sasuke's cup, standing up.

"Thanks," was Sasuke's simple reply. The game seemed to continue while Naruto was gone, because by the time he came back Ino was spinning the bottle. Naruto handed Sasuke the drink, and watched him take a sip.

"Jesus, are you trying to give me alcohol poisoning?" Sasuke asked, face squinting at the taste.

"It's your fault for being late to the party, now you gotta play catch-up. So, what did I miss?" Naruto asked.

"TenTen asked Ino a truth," Hinata answered, Naruto's attention returning back to her.

"What was it?"

"She asked if Ino had ever done anything illegal," Hinata replied.

"And?"

"Apparently, she slept with one of her mom's clients when she was underage. She wouldn't say who." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to Ino. He couldn't believe she had admitted to that. So were the rules of the game, but still.

"Sasuke!" Naruto was snapped out of his shock when Ino called out his roommate's name, grinning as the bottle landed on the handsome boy. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem quite as excited.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Dare," Sasuke said, and Naruto couldn't help but think he had said 'dare' just to look brave.

"Kiss me," was Ino's immediate reply, and both Sasuke and Sakura glared at the girl.

"No fair! I want to kiss Sasuke too!" Sakura cried out, crossing her arms with a huff.

"I'll take the penalty," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"There is no penalty, you just have to do it," Ino said, a bit upset Sasuke was trying to refuse.

"Then make one up." He wasn't budging, and Naruto suspected he wouldn't give in. Ino must have realized it too because she just huffed and crossed her arms, much like Sakura before her.

"Fine, strip down to your boxers." Sasuke must have found this command to be acceptable because he stood and stripped in one fluid movement. Before Naruto could even react, the other man was sitting next to him once more, sans everything but his boxers. Naruto was amazed by how efficiently he had stripped down, and wondered if Sasuke had lots of practice. Unconsciously, Naruto glanced over at Neji, but the man didn't seem to even take notice. The girls, on the other hand, were very aware of the now nearly naked man sitting next to him and for a beat Naruto wondered if Sakura and Ino were going to jump him. Even Hinata was blushing and averting her gaze. Sasuke didn't seem to mind being half naked though because he was soon spinning the bottle. It landed on Hinata, and Sasuke smirked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess," Hinata said softly, still trying to look away from Sasuke. A smirk sat itself happily on his face and Naruto watched as he glanced at Neji, his smirk growing, while Neji glared daggers at Sasuke.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto." Hinata's head whipped up then, looking Sasuke in the eyes, shock and embarrassment writing itself across her face. Naruto too couldn't stop his shock as his mouth dropped wide open and he stared at his roommate. What was Sasuke thinking? Was he trying to get Naruto murdered by Neji? But then he looked at Hinata, and he saw the burning blush on her cheeks as she looked at him as well, and Naruto couldn't stop the excitement pounding away in his chest. Everyone watched as she got to her knees and slowly leaned forward. Naruto closed his eyes, too nervous to watch, and nearly jumped away when her lips touched his. They were soft, and warm, and Naruto suddenly wanted to kiss Sasuke too, for making this happen. Naruto couldn't help but relax as the kiss continued, his and Hinata's lips melding together perfectly. He didn't even realize when his hand came up to cradle her cheek and her hands came to rest on his chest. It was only after someone cleared their throat quite loudly that the two came back to themselves and pulled apart. Red tinted both of their cheeks as they turned back to the group. Everyone was smiling in some fashion except for Neji, who was scowling—probably the one who had stopped them—and Sasuke, who was smirking, though not as broadly as before.

The rest of the game flew by for Naruto, unable to focus on what was happening. He was too distracted by the warm hand on his leg and the fluttering in his stomach. When the circle finally broke apart Naruto snapped out of his daze. As he watched everyone move off to different activities, Naruto noticed Neji was still donning the panties on his head, and Lee was also now sporting a bra, which Naruto assumed was Ino's because she still wasn't wearing it. Naruto watched as Shikamaru and Choji walked over to play beer pong with Lee and Shino before turning back to Hinata and Sasuke who were still next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, wanna have a drinking contest?" Naruto wasn't sure why he had asked, because really, even he knew he was getting way too close to his limit, but he did, and he wasn't going to rescind it.

"Sure," Sasuke said simply, and Naruto wondered if he was patronizing him, because he was smirking again, and now Naruto knew he couldn't let the other man win. Screw his limit.

"Shots then, the first to tap out loses." Naruto knew he could hold his liquor, even after already drinking so much already, but he hoped Sasuke couldn't.

"Alright, lead the way." Sasuke followed Naruto as he led him to the kitchen. He grabbed a full bottle for each of them as well as two shot glasses. He walked back over to the dining room where the table sat against the wall and set everything down. Naruto grinned as he took his seat followed soon by Sasuke. Hinata had followed them, as well as Kiba, Ino, and Sakura.

"Go!" Naruto called and they both downed their shots simultaneously. Naruto wanted to cringe at the sudden burn but ignored it in favor of taking another. Sasuke too downed another, and by the ease in which he did it, Naruto vaguely thought he maybe should be worried. It went like that, each of them shooting back shot after shot, never taking their eyes off the other. Some amount of time later that Naruto couldn't even begin to figure out, he was on his sixth or seventh shot when he finally felt his stomach lurch. Dear God how was Sasuke looking so composed? Naruto could hardly see straight and Sasuke looked nonplussed.

"Slowing down there?" Sasuke asked smugly, taking another shot. He must have been on his sixth or seventh as well, Naruto reasoned, because they had been keeping a pretty even pace.

"As if," Naruto said, and he could feel the slur that permeated his words. Sasuke chuckled, and that just made Naruto even more determined. He was sure he heard voices saying something to him, but all he could focus on was beating Sasuke. With a new-found determination, Naruto downed two more shots in quick succession, turning to grin at Sasuke. Said man just shook his head, something Naruto knew would make him irrevocably dizzy if he tried it, and followed suit.

"Damn you," Naruto growled, pouring himself another.

"You know, there's no shame in losing," Sasuke said, his voice sympathetic but Naruto knew better. He saw the smirk in those dark eyes.

"Then concede already," Naruto said before taking another shot. Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I withdraw," Sasuke said, flipping his empty shot glass upside down and moving to stand. Naruto was going to say something, gloat maybe, but then he saw how Sasuke swayed and gripped his chair and he wondered if Sasuke was more drunk than Naruto had thought. Naruto made to stand as well, and was caught as he stumbled and nearly fell.

"Thanks," Naruto said, turning to whoever had caught him. It was Hinata, and she looked both worried and relieved.

"It's no problem, but maybe you should go to bed," she said, helping Naruto straighten up before letting him go.

"I'm fine," Naruto replied, taking a step back towards the living room.

"You can hardly stand. Come on, it's getting late anyway. Shikamaru and the others have left already." Naruto looked up then and noticed that, indeed, their neighbors had all vacated the house.

"But I'm not ready yet," Naruto whined. "I just won." As if that was reason enough.

"If you want to go to bed, I'll make sure he gets to sleep." Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke as he spoke, almost forgetting the man was still there.

"Are you sure? I don't mind," Hinata said, eyeing Sasuke. She was probably trying to determine whether Sasuke himself was sober enough to be given the responsibility of caring for another.

"It's fine. You look tired. You should go to sleep." It was strange to hear Sasuke be so thoughtful, because as far as Naruto knew, he wasn't nice to anyone, except him maybe, if he thought about that stunt with him and Hinata.

"Alright, thank you. Don't stay up too much later." The second half of her sentence was directed to Naruto, and for a moment Naruto wanted to frown, because he didn't need to be treated like a child, but then she was gone up the stairs and Sasuke was pulling him into the living room. It was on their short walk over to the couch that Naruto realized Sasuke was swaying slightly, and he laughed.

"You're just as drunk as I am!" Naruto laughed idiotically, as though it was the funniest thing in the world, and Sasuke scowled.

"I don't think so."

"Sure you are," Naruto said as he was plopped onto the couch. He fell over for a moment, his body feeling heavy, before pulling himself back upright and facing Sasuke as he sat next to him, leaning against the back of the couch.

"You can hardly walk." Naruto laughed some more at a volume that was probably much too loud for his sleeping roommates. Sasuke frowned but said nothing, unable to deny the sway in his step.

"We better get some water in you before bed," Sasuke mumbled, standing from the couch.

"I'll get it," Naruto said quickly, jumping to his feet in an attempt to beat Sasuke to the kitchen. Instead he managed to stumble over his own feet and slam his body into Sasuke's, sending both of them to the floor with a hard thud. Naruto groaned, and lifted his head, his vision swimming, and he couldn't tell if he hit his head or if it was the alcohol.

"Get off." Naruto blinked, trying to clear his head.

"Huh?" Naruto looked down at Sasuke beneath him, not really sure what the man said.

"Naruto, get off me." Sasuke said again, but Naruto still just stared down at him in confusion, unable to process Sasuke's words in his immensely inebriated mind.

"Get," Sasuke said, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Off!" Sasuke gave a hard shove, finally pushing Naruto off of him and onto the floor. Now Naruto was sure he had hit his head because the pain wasn't just pulsing but radiating from a single point.

"What the…hell," Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side, coughing. He felt sick.

"Idiot. Come on, let's get you to bed." Forgoing the water, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and yanked him up. This only made Naruto's head pound more and his vision began to spin.

"I'm gonna be sick," Naruto said, throwing a hand over his mouth to try and stop it.

"Damn it." Sasuke made a disgusted face before hurriedly dragging Naruto over to their room and into the bathroom. Once inside he couldn't hold back anymore and lunged for the toilet, letting all the contents of his stomach out. Sasuke stood back but stayed by the door in case Naruto needed him.

This was awful. Naruto hadn't thrown up like this since the first time he had gotten drunk. It was awful then too, but he couldn't decide which was worse, then or now. Back then he had been about fifteen and after pestering Tsunade all day she finally let him have some of her drink. A few hours gone by and with Jiraiya out of town, Naruto and Tsunade were both wasted, Naruto more so than the other. She must have thought it was hilarious though because she didn't try to stop him when he kept drinking more and only told him to stop after he had been sick in the kitchen sink.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only about ten minutes, Naruto had nothing left to give and after some dry heaving he was finally done. He pulled himself away from the toilet and over to the sink, determined to, if anything, at least brush his teeth.

"Hey, come help me," Naruto demanded, not even looking at Sasuke but merely holding out an arm. He heard Sasuke sigh before being yanked up to face the sink. It was a slow process but Naruto finally finished brushing his teeth and he smiled, feeling the cool chill left behind by the toothpaste.

"Alright, time for bed," Sasuke finally said, pulling Naruto away and towards his bed. Once Naruto was plopped down he heard Sasuke plop as well. Opening his eyes, he watched as Sasuke pulled his own covers over himself and curl up. Naruto easily followed suit and after struggling with the blankets for a bit, he finally curled up underneath and let sleep overtake him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

 _Hello lovelies! So, this chapter is much shorter than the last few, but I really like where this ended and didn't want to artificially lengthen it. I feel I would have lost some of the feeling this chapter generates. Now, don't worry, because I should have the next chapter out soon. I think they will be starting class in next chapter, and then everything will be rolling a lot quicker. Up until now has really been setting up some key dynamics. But enough of my blabbering, please Read, Follow, and Review!_

* * *

Naruto woke up conflicted: it was early morning, he couldn't have gotten more than a few hours' sleep, Sasuke was still happily snoring (though Naruto was sure the other man would protest such a claim), his head was killing him, he felt like he was going to throw up, and he knew if he moved a single inch he definitely would. He carefully looked over to the bathroom door. It was still open, and it really couldn't have been more than five or six feet away. He could make it…maybe. Naruto then glanced at Sasuke. He could wake up the other boy and ask him to help, or at least bring him something to throw up in, but Naruto knew Sasuke had drunk last night too, despite Naruto not actually remembering too much of it. He didn't want to wake up Sasuke and put the man in the same boat he was in—nauseous, awake, and with a hangover. Had he been given more time to sleep, Naruto knew it would get better, but the twisting in his stomach was too much. Even in his deep, drunk sleep he could feel the tossing and twisting of his stomach and really, he just wanted to get it out, but, as he looked to the bathroom once more, his sanctuary was so far away.

"Stop it." Naruto nearly had a heart attack at the sudden voice and dear god it made his stomach feel worse.

"What?" Naruto asked, moving his eyes back over to a once sleeping Sasuke. Now the man's eyes were open, though half-lidded and clearly still fighting sleep.

"You've been groaning and making noises for the past ten minutes," Sasuke sighed.

"Seriously? I didn't notice, I didn't want to wake you."

"How kind. But yes, now is there a reason you are awake and keeping me so?" Naruto wanted to say nothing and tell the other man to go back to sleep, because telling Sasuke he felt sick felt like admitting defeat, but after another painful lurch from his stomach and a burning in his throat, Naruto conceded.

"I think I'm going to throw up." That was all he said, because even so he couldn't directly ask the man for help. Sasuke must have gotten the hint though, because he sighed before pulling his sheets down and sitting up.

"Can you make it to the bathroom?"

"I think so." Sasuke stood and helped Naruto up. Carefully, they walked to the bathroom. Any sudden movement and Naruto knew he would be a goner. Finally, as he felt the cool porcelain of the toilet against his cheek, he was filled with relief. Even just that cool touch on his cheek made him feel better.

"Thanks, you can go back to bed, I might be here a while," Naruto said, shutting his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"Nah, I'm awake now." Naruto heard shuffling next to him and opened his eyes to see Sasuke sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall next to him.

"You sure are a lightweight," Sasuke said casually as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He had to be feeling at least a bit hungover, even if it wasn't as much as Naruto.

"I've never been called that before," Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure you drank a lot too, but you look right as rain."

"Lots of practice."

"Sounds like you've had some great nights," Naruto chuckled. Sasuke opened an eye and watched Naruto for a moment.

"And some not so great ones," Sasuke replied, and Naruto wasn't sure how that made him feel.

"Well, I guess I'm having one of those now." Naruto laughed, because really, he couldn't deal with being any more uncomfortable right now than he already was. Sasuke was his roommate, but he didn't need to pry.

"I don't know," Sasuke said with a smirk, "you had a pretty good night. You kissed Hinata." Naruto's eyes widened, and he searched his memory. He could vaguely remember a gentle pressure and warm lips.

"Shit. Did that really happen?"

"Yep. You're welcome." Naruto lifted his head and grinned, because he couldn't help the warmth spreading through his chest.

"Thanks! You're the best roommate ever," Naruto said before feeling a sharp pull on his stomach and laying his head back down. "I guess this means I gotta be your wingman now."

Sasuke laughed. "Right."

"Hey, I can be a great wingman! What's your type? I don't know any gay guys, but I'm sure I can find you one," Naruto paused, "unless you're already dating someone. That would explain why you are always leaving in the morning." Naruto thought of Neji for a moment, but was startled when a bark of laughter escaped Sasuke.

"Sorry, no secret lovers." So him and Neji aren't dating. That's…good? Was it good? The thought of them being together did bother Naruto, so he supposed he was happy about it.

"Then what's your type? Come on, telling me won't hurt." Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're an idiot."

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, what's new." Sasuke opened one lazy eye to stare back at Naruto.

"I like a challenge."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto asked, shifting as he attempted to make himself more comfortable. Despite how comforting the cool porcelain was, the tile floor was hurting his knees.

"I want someone I can fight for and fight with." Sasuke smirked and Naruto watched him in confusion. He wanted to fight with his lover? That wasn't normal, was it?

"Are you into all that BDSM stuff?" Naruto took a glance at Sasuke's body, wondering if maybe there were clues to indicate such an inclination. Despite Sasuke's lack of dress Naruto didn't see any bruises or burns or anything.

"Would it bother you if I was?" Sasuke asked, and it looked like he was trying not to laugh, which made Naruto roll his eyes.

"You're a jerk. What else was I supposed to think?" Sasuke did laugh then, quietly, but still enough to echo.

"So, are you going to talk to Hinata?" Sasuke asked, throwing Naruto through a mental loop. Talk to Hinata? About what?

"Oh. Uh, I wouldn't know what to say. I mean, clearly we were both drunk." Sasuke shook his head.

"Idiot. Tell her you like her and ask her out. It isn't that hard." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"It is!" Naruto said much too loudly, and the ringing of his own voice in the bathroom made his head pound and stomach churn. He quickly twisted his head towards the toilet bowl as he felt himself heave, though nothing came out. Once the twisting stopped, Naruto turned back to Sasuke.

"She was drunk. I bet she doesn't even remember. I can't just confess to her out of the blue."

"God, straight people are so complicated." Naruto's mouth dropped open at that one.

"What? And gay people are different?" Naruto demanded, glaring at the other man.

"Yeah. If we want someone, we grab them buy the hips and tell them so." Sasuke smirked.

"Are you serious?" Naruto couldn't believe that. Sure, he didn't know any gay people before Sasuke, but that definitely had to be a lie.

"Works every time." Sasuke answered. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. You're so full of shit." Sasuke shrugged.

"Try it. If it doesn't work, I'll take you out for a drink, on me." Sasuke said, and Naruto couldn't help but blanche at the thought of alcohol. Even just that made his stomach heave once more and he turned back to the toilet. After a few heaves, Naruto heard shuffling.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it. I'm going back to bed." Sasuke said, and Naruto was soon left alone to suffer in silence.

By the time morning came for the rest of the house, Naruto had finished his heaving and managed a shower before curling up on the couch. He would have stayed in his room, but Sasuke was sleeping and he worried if he started getting sick again he might wake him. After he was there a few hours, laying in silence and watching the sun rise from the light outside the window, Naruto heard shuffling. He glanced over to see Hinata making her way down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, sticking out and up, and her eyes were only half open. She yawned as she walked down rubbing her eyes. Naruto watched, enraptured, and smiled when she finally caught sight of him.

"Naruto! What are you doing up?" She made her way to the couch and Naruto sat up to give her room.

"I woke up sick a while ago and couldn't get back to sleep." Naruto said and watched as Hinata took in his blanket clad body.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"I didn't want to wake Sasuke up if I got sick again."

"He's still here?" She asked in surprise, her eyes moving over to glance at the closed door to his and Sasuke's room.

"Yeah. I don't think he's going anywhere this morning. He hasn't gotten much sleep either," Naruto explained. Hinata nodded her head and stood up.

"Well, I was going to make a bowl of cereal, you want me to make you something? I'm not quite the cook you are, but I manage." Hinata laughed lightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, I'll just have some plain toast," Naruto mumbled, the thought of food making his stomach revolt again.

"Coming right up!" Naruto watched her as she made both their meals, enjoying the ease in which she moved, a grace that even fencing couldn't teach.

"One piece of toast, plain," Hinata said as she handed him a plate. It was indeed a plain piece of toast, not even any butter. Naruto took a small bite and chewed slowly, gauging his stomach's reaction before taking another. They sat in silence as they ate, both of them munching slowly.

"So, uh, Hinata?" Said girl turned her head to face Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto struggled a moment because Hinata's head was tilted oh so slightly to the side, like a field rabbit, and Naruto felt his stomach twist, and he thought he might throw up again. He had never confessed before, not in any way that matters, and the thought of Hinata rejecting him hung over like a rain cloud in July.

"Um, about last night…" He tried.

"Oh." She said a bit startled, a blush spreading wonderfully across her cheeks.

"Yeah, I uh, well I guess I should first apologize for being such a handful," Naruto laughed, stalling. Hinata continued to watch him, and so he soldiered on. "Well h, anyway, um, about the kiss. I just wanted to say, that, uh, it was, really great, being able to kiss you. I really enjoyed it, you know? And uh," a blush began to form on Naruto's cheeks and his hands became fidgety, "I really like you, too, you know? And I would like it, if, uh, you would consider going out with me?"

Throughout Naruto's confession Hinata watched with a growing blush but otherwise no outward response. Her eyes were bright, and open, and accepting, but nothing showed as an indication as to how she was feeling. Then, to Naruto's utter surprise and delight, he felt soft, warm lips that he only vaguely remembered press up against his own.

"I would love to, Naruto."

"Great! That's uh, great!" Naruto said, his heart pounding so fast he thought he was going to pass out and oh god when did it get so hot in their dorm?

"Congratulations, now move over!" Naruto was startled, when Hinata was shoved into him as Sakura pushed Hinata over to make room for herself as she ate a bowl of cereal. Naruto glared at first, but then he looked down at Hinata, who was now nearly sitting in his lap, and she smiled, and giggled, and Naruto felt his heart swell.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_

 _Hello everyone! Man, I know, I'm sorry. I gave you guys a really short chapter and then stiffed you for like 2 weeks. I'm back now though, and this is an extra long chapter. Actually, the next few chapters will be extra long. I literally stayed up from 11PM to 10AM writing this and the next two chapters, so they are done! That means you will get them soon, but not yet. I really hope you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait. I'm really excited myself now that the story is getting into the exciting juicy bits! Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review! It lets me know you like the story and who knows, if I get enough I might release the next few chapters super fast! Anyway, please, above all else, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Everyone say congrats to the happy couple!" Sakura announced as the others slowly made their way to the living room from the kitchen. She had decided to make a celebratory breakfast, not caring that Naruto and Hinata had already eaten, and called everyone down. Even Sasuke was slowly making his way from their shared room and grabbing a plate.

"Told you so," Sasuke muttered to him with a smirk as he took his seat on the other couch. Everyone else congratulated them, except for Neji, who glared at Naruto until Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved a plate in his hands, commanding him to 'Get over it and eat.' Neji didn't argue, but stole glances at the couple and attempted a few glares at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help the embarrassment that filled him at all of the attention given to them. Hinata must have felt the same, because a blush remained on her cheeks through all of breakfast. Afterward, everyone slowly disappeared to their own devices. Naruto and Hinata decided to spend the day watching movies together in her room. Tomorrow classes started, so they decided to spend the day together to foster their new relationship.

When morning came, Naruto found himself laying with Hinata on her bed. They had fallen asleep during their movie marathon. Naruto silently thanked God that he remembered to set an alarm, otherwise he would have slept right through his classes. Hinata's room was dark, even now with the sun out due to her black-out curtains. He supposed it was good for watching movies but Naruto knew he would never have a decent sleep schedule if he never saw the sun rise or set.

Naruto crawled out of the bed as gently as possible and slipped out of the room. Hinata had afternoon classes, so there was no need to wake her as well, if Naruto's alarm hadn't already. Naruto turned to look at Neji and Kiba's door. He didn't see any movement, and Naruto wondered if Neji was already gone, or maybe had late classes as well. Either way Naruto was thankful. He didn't know if Neji knew he had stayed in Hinata's room but he thanked his good graces the man wasn't there to catch him.

Naruto walked back to his room to get ready. Sasuke was already gone, and Naruto was a bit disappointed because he hardly saw Sasuke yesterday and he had grown to enjoy the man's company. Besides, after helping Naruto get with Hinata, he had to consider Sasuke his friend. Naruto wasn't surprised though. Yesterday was the only day so far that Sasuke hadn't gone off to some mysterious place in the morning. Naruto wondered what it could be. Sasuke had already said he didn't have a secret lover. But, he could have been lying. After all, wasn't the whole point of having secret lovers that they were secret? Though, giving Sasuke the benefit of the doubt and assuming he wasn't a liar, could he have a job? But this was a school for the rich. These kids didn't have jobs, except for Ino it seemed. But she just did it to help out her dad. What else could it be then if it were an everyday thing? Maybe he wasn't even there today, wherever 'there' was. It was just as likely he was at an early class.

"Eh, whatever," Naruto mumbled as he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his school bag. He had packed it a few days ago so he wouldn't have to worry about forgetting anything. He didn't run into any of his housemates on his way out but he passed tons of people on his way to class. He said hello to TenTen and Choji as he passed their house and watched as other students made their way to and from class. When Naruto found the right room, he looked around to see a large number of people already there. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He wasn't late. His class started at 9AM and it was 8:45. Shrugging, Naruto took a seat in the middle of the room. Naruto played on his phone while he waited, glancing up whenever he saw movement in anticipation of the teacher.

"Hey." Naruto looked up at the voice and was surprised to see Sasuke sitting down beside him.

"You're in this class?" Naruto asked, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"I think that's my line. I expected you to be taking Math for Liberal Arts, not Calculus." Sasuke laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Haha, funny. I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Sasuke said with another laugh.

"Jerk," Naruto countered. "So do you have a class before this? I didn't see you this morning."

"That's because you stayed in Hinata's room," Sasuke said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Don't give me that look!" Naruto shoved Sasuke. "We fell asleep watching movies."

"Boring." Sasuke said, and Naruto made to hit him again when the teacher walked in and called for everyone's attention.

"Not all of us can be as mysterious as you," Naruto whispered and then stuck out his tongue for good measure. Sasuke smirked but said nothing, instead turning his attention to the teacher. Naruto followed suit, and soon both were listening to the teacher make corny jokes and participating in class introductions.

"My name is Naruto. I'm a business major. I was born here, but moved away as a kid. I only moved back recently," Naruto said, smiling at the class, at least those he could see. He turned to Sasuke, waiting for him to speak.

"My name is Sasuke," he said, looking bored.

"Okay, why don't you tell us something about yourself," the teacher smiled. She really was trying to get everyone excited about the year, and while Naruto was excited to be here, he wasn't excited about taking this math class, and he was sure everyone else felt the same.

"I'm also a business major," Sasuke added before looking away. The teacher nodded and then moved on to the next person. Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. So he was also in business? That meant they would probably have a lot of the same classes. At least Naruto would have a built-in study buddy while living with him.

The rest of the class was just as boring, that is, until they were about to leave. A girl approached Naruto and Sasuke as they were exiting.

"You're Sasuke right?" Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her. She was blonde with pretty brown eyes and light freckles. She was wearing a pair of high-waisted jeans and a blouse that revealed part of her stomach. She was very pretty.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered, staring at the girl. Naruto wanted to laugh, because he felt like he knew where this was going. It didn't matter if it was high school or university, Sasuke was an attractive male and girls would definitely flock to him. Too bad for them.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The girl asked again in verification. Sasuke just nodded. Most of their classmates had cleared out around them save for a few.

"My name is Lili. I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee? With such an early class I could use some caffeine," Lili said with a smile. She seemed really sweet, and if it had been Naruto he would have agreed if only to be nice, but Sasuke wasn't really nice.

"No thanks," Sasuke replied before turning to leave. Naruto saw the shock and hurt on Lili's face and smiled in Sasuke's place.

"Sorry, he's not really friendly. Maybe another time." With that Naruto walked off to catch up with Sasuke.

"That wasn't very nice. She was just being friendly," Naruto complained.

"No, she was asking me out."

"Still…" Naruto trailed off. He and Sasuke had agreed to go get breakfast at the café on campus before their next class, which was at noon.

"Why does it matter? Did you want to hang out with her? Aren't you dating Hinata now?" Sasuke said as he opened the door to the café.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't make friends." Naruto said, following Sasuke to the register to order. They made their way to a table, order numbers in hand.

"Do you really want friends who just want to sleep with your roommate?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

"You're pretty full of yourself, you know? Besides, it's not like you would sleep with her anyway."

"True, but trust me, girls are manipulative and you're better off without them." Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise. Were all gay men like this? Did they all dislike women? Or was Sasuke just a raging dick?

"You sure you're gay, or do girls just avoid you once they get to know you?" Naruto muttered while rolling his eyes. When he looked at Sasuke again the man was glaring daggers at him.

"First off, yeah, I'm sure. Secondly, don't go spouting my personal business in public like a moron." Sasuke's voice was harsh but Naruto didn't flinch.

"What's the big deal? If they knew all the girls wouldn't be hitting on you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. There are a lot worse things to deal with than getting hit on by girls. I'd rather not give random strangers a reason to hate me," Sasuke said as if it were obvious.

"What do you think this is, the 50's?"

"You really are an idiot. Just because there is more awareness doesn't mean there is less hate. Anyway, it's my business, so butt out." Sasuke glared. Clearly upset by the subject. Their food came then, and Naruto decided to drop it. He didn't understand, but Sasuke was right, it wasn't his place to argue.

Their next class was Intro to American History, and it was just as boring as Calculus. The only difference was that Sasuke was approached by two girls instead of one. One had long black hair in a braid and the other had curly brown hair. Neither were as pretty as Lili from before, but they were still attractive. They skipped introducing themselves and went straight to asking them out.

"Hey, do you guys want to come out with us tonight? We are going out drinking with a few friends."

"No," Sasuke replied curtly, and once again Naruto wanted to hit him. Sasuke began to walk away so Naruto hurried out an apology.

"Sorry. I have a girlfriend and he's…well, he's not very friendly," Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. Was this going to be his new life if he hung out with Sasuke all the time? Apologizing for his crappy attitude?

"It's okay, we remember hearing about Sasuke's attitude in high school, but it was worth a shot," the curly-haired girl said with a smile.

"The invitation still stands though. You can bring your girlfriend. We are going to a bar just off campus around eight. It's called The Blue Bull," the black-haired girl said. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"I'll see what she says, I know she has late classes. Maybe I'll be able to drag him out too," Naruto nodded towards Sasuke, who had stopped to wait impatiently for Naruto.

"Sounds great! See you then!" The girls grinned and walked off. Naruto couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Did you get their numbers?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. Naruto seriously didn't understand why Sasuke was getting so pissed off at him. If he didn't know better he would say Sasuke was jealous, but he had set Naruto up with Hinata so that didn't make sense. Maybe he was worried about him cheating on Hinata? Neji was his friend so maybe he cared for Hinata too? But Naruto wasn't like that, and he was kind of offended that Sasuke might think so.

"No. They invited me and Hinata to go drinking with them. So now that you know they aren't just trying to get in your pants, will you come too?" Naruto put his hands on his hips, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking.

"Maybe, they might just be using you."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, not really wanting to walk with him just then, but they were going to the same place so it would be stupid not to.

"You are so conceited. Fine, do what you want, I'm going," Naruto said. The rest of the way back to their dorm was quiet. It was awkward, but Naruto refused to be the one to break it. Sasuke was the one being a jerk after all.

When they got back to the dorm Hinata was just getting ready to leave for her first class.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto called as he watched her jog down the stairs towards the door. He had stopped in the living room to watch TV while Sasuke had walked to their room.

"Naruto! How was class?" She asked, walking over and giving him a kiss. Naruto blushed lightly, still not used to the affection.

"Boring. But it's the first day. But hey! These two girls from my class invited us to go out drinking with them and some friends."

"Us?" Hinata asked, tilting her head slightly. Every time she did that it made Naruto's stomach warm. She was so cute. And now that he paid attention, she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue and white striped shirt that made her look like a sailor. Absolutely adorable.

"Yeah. Well, at first, they invited me and Sasuke, but I told them I had a girlfriend, and Sasuke just said no. They said you were more than welcome to come too. It's at a bar called The Blue Bull. Can you make it? It's at eight," Naruto explained with a grin. He really wanted to go out and it would only be better with Hinata there.

"I'm sorry, I have a night class from six to nine, but you should definitely go!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Aw, okay," Naruto frowned. Hinata giggled and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Have fun for the both of us okay? Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you later." Hinata waved as she left the house. Naruto sighed and flopped back on the couch. Well, as much as he wanted to go, he didn't really want to go alone, and he was positive Sasuke wasn't going to go. Well, maybe going alone wouldn't be so bad. Clearly the two girls were just trying to be friends so there was no reason for him to worry or be nervous. Yeah, he would definitely go. Hinata wanted him to go have fun, so he would.

By the time eight rolled around Naruto had managed to completely psych himself out. What if no one liked him? After all, Sasuke could be right. Maybe they invited Naruto so Sasuke would go, and they actually didn't want to hang out with him? He really didn't want to embarrass himself like that. It was better if he just stayed home.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Naruto jumped when he heard Sasuke behind him.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going out for drinks with those girls? That's hardly something you should wear in public let alone to go out," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Hinata can't go, so I'll just stay home. Besides, you're probably right. They probably just want you." Sasuke stood there for a moment, seemingly thinking about something. Naruto curled further into the couch, watching TV. He was startled up when he felt clothes being thrown onto him.

"What the hell?"

"Come on." Naruto turned to see Sasuke dressed in a black button down and dark jeans.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he looked down at the clothes in his lap. He was holding a pair of black jeans and a blue flannel.

"I decided to go, and I'm not going on my own. Who knows what they will try." Naruto stared at Sasuke before laughing.

"And the clothes?" Naruto asked, holding them up.

"That's the nicest thing I could find in your closet. Do you really just wear t-shirts everywhere? No wonder Hinata is your first girlfriend," Sasuke said before turning and taking a seat at the kitchen bar. "Now go change."

Naruto gave a half-hearted glare before standing and jogging to his room. He quickly changed, putting a white t-shirt on under the flannel and leaving it unbuttoned. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows before walking back out.

"Well what do you know, you actually clean up nice," Sasuke smirked, standing.

"Oh haha, you're a real comedian. Let's go," Naruto said, slipping his phone and wallet into his pockets. He snatched his keys from the hook by the door and walked out, followed by Sasuke. They began their walk to the campus gates.

"So what was the name of this place?" Sasuke asked, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"The Blue Bull. They said it was just off campus."

"Yeah, I think I've seen it," Sasuke said.

"Good, you can lead the way then," Naruto replied, and they walked in comfortable silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Naruto was really surprised that Sasuke had decided to come. More so, he was surprised Sasuke had dressed up for the occasion. Naruto stole a glance at Sasuke, looking him over once again. The other man was attractive, but he was much more so in the semi-casual attire. If Sasuke didn't want to get hit on by the girls he definitely shouldn't be dressing like that. But, maybe he was trying to hook up with a guy? They were going to a bar, and Naruto was sure Sasuke wasn't the only gay man in town. It wasn't statistically possible. Maybe this is what he did. Sasuke had been really comfortable talking about sex, and he made it seem like asking someone out was easy. Maybe he was a regular Casanova with the guys? He was handsome to Naruto, so Sasuke was surely considered extremely attractive to other gay men. But would Sasuke risk hitting on a guy at a bar so close to campus? And with people from their class there? Sasuke seemed to want to keep his sexuality on the down low, so maybe this is just how Sasuke dresses when he goes out.

"Thanks for coming," Naruto blurted. He looked at Sasuke and he saw surprise in his dark eyes. "it would have sucked to be there without anyone I knew."

"You seem like the type to make friends easily, I'm sure you would have been fine," Sasuke replied. They could see the bar now. There was a giant sign hanging above the door with a tough looking blue bull painted on it.

"Thanks, but I had a hard time making friends while growing up, and the awkwardness kind of stuck with me." Sasuke just nodded. They had reached the building and Sasuke opened the door, allowing Naruto in first. Naruto was a bit surprised by the bar. It was much nicer than he had expected. The décor was similar to a log cabin, with wood countertops and rustic décor. Yet, with all the people and alcohol around, it still felt like a bar that you could hang out in.

"Hey, you made it!" Naruto looked up as someone called out to him. He saw the curly-haired girl walking up to him and Sasuke, giving Naruto a hug. Naruto suddenly realized he didn't know her name, or her black-haired friend. Neither had introduced themselves when they approached them earlier and he couldn't remember from the introductions in class. Yep, there are the nerves and embarrassment.

"Yeah. Hinata had class, but at least we could make it," Naruto smiled.

"Hinata? Is that your girlfriend?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Too bad. Well, let me introduce you guys to everyone." She began to lead them to the rest of her group before stopping and turning around quickly.

"Oh, my name is Mika by the way. And my friend from earlier is Kana. I don't think we introduced ourselves before." She laughed before turning and once again leading the way. Naruto gave a big sigh, thankful for the thoughtfulness of Mika. Crises averted.

"Hey guys, this is Naruto and Sasuke. They are in class with us," Mika introduced.

"You made it!" Kana said with a smile, also hugging Naruto. Naruto would have questioned why they hadn't tried to hug Sasuke, but one look at the man next to him told him. Sasuke could be really intimidating when he wanted.

Naruto hugged Kana back and then the introductions began. There weren't that many people, only five excluding Mika and Kana, and it wasn't long until Naruto and Sasuke were each handed a drink. Naruto thanked Kana and soon they all began to mingle. As they sat and talked, Naruto caught Sasuke looking over to the other side of the bar. Naruto followed his gaze and saw a man a few years older than them dancing with a girl. So, maybe he had come to find a hook-up.

"So that's your type, huh? You like them older?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown.

"No, I just feel like I've seen him somewhere before," Sasuke replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well it is a pretty small town. And we are near campus. Maybe you saw him there," Naruto replied, finishing his own drink.

"Maybe." Sasuke quickly finished his drink as well and got up to get another.

"Grab me one too!" Naruto called after him. Sasuke waved as he walked to the bar.

"So Naruto." Naruto turned back to the table, turning to the girl who spoke. Her name was Rin. She had pretty green eyes and short brown hair.

"Mika says you have a girlfriend, where is she?"

"She has class until nine," Naruto replied.

"Such a brave girl," she said with a smirk. Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had a guy as cute as you, I'd never let him out of my sight." Everyone laughed, including Naruto, but he couldn't help the pink filling his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks."

"So what's she like? She must be a bombshell," Rin asked. Naruto's hand came up to scratch at the back of his head.

"Yeah, she's real cute, you know." Damn it, there was that nervous twitch.

"Oh, leave him alone Rin! You're making him uncomfortable," a girl named AJ said. Rin turned to her and pouted.

"I was just curious. The guy is sex on legs." Yep, Naruto was definitely uncomfortable now.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Sasuke so long." With that, Naruto stood up and moved towards the bar. It didn't take him long to find Sasuke standing at the far end of the bar.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Sasuke looked up.

"I saw you getting flustered over there and didn't want to interrupt." Naruto gaped at Sasuke, before glaring and punching his arm.

"You are such a dick!"

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your drink," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and handing Naruto a glass. Naruto glared before taking it.

"So what was that girl saying that got you so embarrassed?" Sasuke asked, making no move to head back to the table.

"She was making comments about how attractive I was and called me 'sex on legs' which has to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Naruto explained, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well you are." Naruto chocked on his drink.

"What?" Naruto gasped, his blush growing until his cheeks burned.

"Did you honestly think you were ugly?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Well, not ugly, but…" Naruto trailed off.

"Take it from me, you're attractive, at least, when you aren't dressing like a slob," Sasuke said, smirking at his last jab. Naruto couldn't even get angry, he was feeling so embarrassed. Sasuke found him attractive? But, he was a guy. Duh, Sasuke's gay, that doesn't matter. Then, did Sasuke want to sleep with him? Naruto shivered. He wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or fear. What? It wasn't like he thought Sasuke would try and do anything without his consent. But still, he couldn't help the twisting in his gut.

"Relax, that doesn't mean I want to sleep with you," Sasuke said with a glare. He must have known where Naruto's thoughts had wandered, and suddenly Naruto felt bad. Of course it didn't. After all, he found Mika and Kana attractive, but he didn't want to sleep with them.

"I know, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard," Naruto quickly replied, looking down shamefully.

"Whatever, we should get back before they send out a search party." Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke back to the table.

"Finally you guys are back!" Mika laughed.

"We thought you guys had bailed out on us," Kai, another one of their friends laughed. He was one of two guys besides Naruto and Sasuke. The other was Milo, who had been much quieter than everyone else, besides Sasuke, who had hardly offered up a single word of conversation.

"Sorry, the bar was crowded," Naruto explained. Naruto was quickly dragged back into conversation with the rest of the group, leaving Sasuke to sit quietly and drink beside him. The night went on like that for a little while longer, until about ten when more people filed into the bar. By then their entire group was drunk, though nowhere near as bad as the other night. The music had been turned up and people began to move to the dance floor that Naruto hadn't noticed previously.

"We should go dance! Come on Naruto!" Mika grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to the dance floor. Naruto laughed and happily joined her.

"Will you dance with me Sasuke? They look like they are having fun," Kana asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged before standing and being dragged off to the dance floor as well. Naruto laughed when he saw Kana dragging the other man out, but it quickly died in his throat as shock replaced his amusement. Sasuke was actually good! Naruto never would have guessed Sasuke wasn't into women if he didn't know him. The songs that were playing were meant for dirty dancing like you would see at a club, and Sasuke looked right at home. Naruto watched as Kana moved her hips against Sasuke's grinding into him and throwing her arms up over her head.

"Don't tell me you're into voyeurism," Mika laughed as she turned to face Naruto. She had previously been doing a similar move to Kana's.

"I'm just surprised," Naruto laughed. "I didn't think Sasuke could dance." Mika laughed.

"Yeah well he's pretty damn good. They make a cute couple. Maybe they'll even leave together," Mika winked and Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe." Though, as Naruto watched them, he had to admit that Mika was right. Sasuke and Kana did look good together. They both had dark hair and pale skin, and they complimented each other nicely. Watching Sasuke now, it was weird to think he liked men. Did he dance like that when he was with a guy? Did he even dance when he went out with guys? Naruto tried to imagine Sasuke dancing like this with another male: grinding hips, hands on waist, the guy's arms in the air. Or maybe, Sasuke would be the one doing the grinding? Naruto tried to imagine that. Sasuke, a lustful smirk on his face as he ground his butt into another man's crotch, arms in the air. Naruto's cheeks heated up as the image appeared, completely embarrassed by the vivid image.

Naruto quickly shook his head to clear the embarrassing thought. When he looked back over at Sasuke, he was smirking directly at Naruto, their eyes locking. Naruto looked away before he even thought about it and afterwards wanted to smack himself. Now the pompous asshole knows he's embarrassed.

It wasn't long after until the girls left to use the restroom and Naruto and Sasuke made their way back to the bar for another drink.

"If you wanted to watch me dance all you had to do was ask," Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto's blush returned.

"As if! I just…when you're with…" Naruto paused and lowered his voice. "…a guy, do you still do that?"

"Do what? Dance?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Is that what you were thinking about? If I dance like that with men?" Sasuke's smirk stretched into a shit-eating grin and Naruto both wanted to sink into the floor and beat Sasuke black and blue.

"I could always show you," Sasuke offered, and Naruto thought he heard flirtation in Sasuke's voice, but shook it off, though not without the blush remaining on his cheeks.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Sasuke shrugged and turned back to the bar. Mika and Kana walked up right as they got their drinks.

"Hey, we are going to head out. We have an early class tomorrow. It was fun hanging out with you guys!" Kana grinned.

"Yeah, we should do it again some time!" Mika added.

"Definitely! We will see you guys in class," Naruto said with a smile. Kana and Mika each gave him a hug before turning to Sasuke who gave them a gentle nod. They waved their goodbyes and Naruto watched as the whole group left. He turned back to Sasuke.

"Well, do you want to head out too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"Well we just got our drinks, and our class doesn't start until noon tomorrow. I don't mind staying for a while longer," Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and held up his glass.

"Sounds good to me, cheers!" Sasuke smiled and shook his head, lifting his glass to meet Naruto's.

By the time they were leaving the bar it was midnight and Naruto and Sasuke were wasted. The trip back to the dorm was definitely going to be much trickier than when they left. Naruto slung an arm across Sasuke's shoulder to support his weight, laughing as Sasuke struggled.

"You're so small."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked. "I'm the same height as you."

"Yeah, but you're smaller than me. I have muscles, you're all lean and skinny," Naruto said while laughing.

"Sorry I'm not built like a truck," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"I bet," Naruto paused as he hiccupped, "you're super dainty in bed right? I bet the manly guys love you. That's a type, right? I heard a girl from my high school say it once. Uh…" _hiccup_ "twinkies, or something." Naruto looked at Sasuke with confused eyes. "That's it, right? Man, why would they name it after a food? That's weird."

"That's not it you idiot!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked at his face and watched in fascination as his cheeks tinted pink and he became flustered.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked. He wanted to see just how red he could make Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter. That's not what I am, and you shouldn't know about this stuff anyway."

"What? But the girl said they were super feminine pretty boys. That's you!" Naruto laughed loudly, releasing his hold on Sasuke's shoulder so he could clutch his stomach.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, his face now a burning red.

"Finally! I get to see you embarrassed. You are always embarrassing me, but now it's your turn!"

"I'm not feminine idiot," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto and pulling him along. They were almost through the campus gates.

"Yes you are! The first time I saw you, I thought you looked like one of those Chinese princesses. I bet you'd look pretty in a dress." Naruto laughed some more at the image such a statement provoked in his own mind, but was ripped out of it when he was suddenly slammed into a wall.

"Shut it, or I'll show you just how much of a man I am." Sasuke's face was mere inches from Naruto's, and Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath puff onto his face as he spoke. Naruto's eyes widened, and suddenly he felt completely sober. He held his breath, unable to or unsure of how to respond.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened and he pulled back, nearly causing Naruto to lose balance.

"I…I'm sorry, that joke was too far," he said, taking a few steps back. Naruto righted himself and nodded, attempting to laugh only to have it come out strained.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have made those jokes," Naruto said. "Anyway, we should really head back." Sasuke nodded and they both silently made their way back to their dorm. Naruto was surprised to see Hinata in the living room.

"What are you doing up?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke head to their room out of the corner of his eye.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay. I didn't expect you to be gone so long. Did you have fun?" Hinata asked with a gentle smile. She looked tired, and Naruto felt bad for making her stay up.

"Yeah, it was fun. But you should go to bed, I'm heading there too," Naruto smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Okay, goodnight," Hinata said as she yawned. Naruto watched her walk upstairs before locking the door and heading to his own room. Sasuke was already in bed when he got there. Naruto silently changed and thanked God Sasuke wasn't awake to watch him. Or could Sasuke have been pretending to sleep to give Naruto some privacy? Naruto was too tired to think about it and crawled into bed. It had really been a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Wow, time flies! Thank you so much for the reviews and I appreciate every new follower and favorite! You guys are awesome. Here is the next chapter, and I really hope you enjoy reading it. There isn't much else to say about it, haha. I think this chapter is a bit slow, but that might just be because I know what comes next ;). Anyway, please Follow, Favorite, and Review, and I'll talk to ya'll in the next chapter!_

* * *

A week and a half had passed since Naruto and Sasuke went out drinking and Naruto still felt nervous being around the other man for an extended period of time. Somehow, it felt awkward, even though he was sure Sasuke hadn't been serious, he'd even said it was a joke. Naruto had spent most of his time with Hinata when they weren't in class. He really enjoyed being with her. They would watch movies and cuddle in her room or on the couch. It was a good distraction, but even then, he couldn't get rid of the weird knot in his stomach that had appeared that night and never left.

"You want to watch a movie?" Hinata asked. It was Friday night and Hinata had just gotten back from class. Everyone else was out of the dorm for one reason or another so they would have the place to themselves.

"Sure." Naruto smiled and followed Hinata to the couch. They turned off all the lights and Naruto waited for Hinata to pick the movie.

"What about this?" She asked as she flicked over a comedy.

"Sure," Naruto replied. Hinata looked at Naruto in concern.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay…" Hinata said, not completely convinced, but she didn't push it. She started the movie and they curled back up, Hinata leaning into Naruto's side.

Naruto had no idea what was happening in the movie, but suddenly he heard a moan and he focused back on the screen. There was a sex scene happening. Wasn't this a comedy? Naruto watched the screen, focused on the two bodies when he felt a hand touch his cheek. Naruto looked down in surprise and felt Hinata's lips press gently onto his. Naruto's eyes widened, the emotion in the kiss unlike their previous chaste ones. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his own hand on Hinata's cheek, responding eagerly to the kiss. After a moment, Naruto decided to test the limits and caressed his tongue across Hinata's lips. She opened up immediately, and Naruto felt his heart begin to pound. Was this it? Were they going to go all the way? But this was just a kiss, a passionate one, sure, but just a kiss. It didn't mean she wanted to have sex.

Naruto's thoughts ceased when he felt Hinata's hand, previously on his cheek, slide down his chest, caressing his chest and abdomen. Naruto followed her lead and brought one hand down her lower back in order to press her closer while the other slowly moved to her breast. Naruto felt as Hinata shivered. He groped her chest a few more times before sliding his hand down and under her shirt, lifting it over her head. Naruto moved his mouth to her neck and heard her sigh. She then brought the hand on his chest further down to slide across the front of his pants. Naruto held back a shiver and slid his hand down Hinata's side, along her hip, and to the front of her pants. She was so soft and feminine. Her curves were smooth and she was warm and-

 _"_ _I'll show you just how much of a man I am."_

Naruto shot back in horror, his eyes wide. What the hell? Why was he thinking about that now?

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I uh, maybe we should do this another time." Naruto's heart was pounding and suddenly he couldn't stop the images of Hinata and Sasuke from overlapping. He felt sick.

"Huh? But, I thought everything was going well. Did I do something wrong?" Hinata asked, and the worry and hurt in her eyes made Naruto want to cry. Sasuke's words were still ringing in his head and Naruto would give anything to make them go away. This had been it, and now it was ruined.

"It was. You didn't do anything, I just, I don't feel very good. I must have eaten something funny during lunch," Naruto said, handing Hinata her shirt back.

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked kindly as she slipped her shirt on. God why was Naruto thinking of Sasuke when he had such an adorable, sweet girl right in front of him who clearly wanted him.

"No, I'm just going to go to bed early. Sorry." Naruto turned and left, not wanting to see the confusion and hurt in Hinata's eyes. He flopped down onto his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. What the hell was going on? Why had he thought about that while touching Hinata? Is it because he had been making jokes about Sasuke being feminine? But he didn't really think he looked like a girl! Well, maybe his mom…Yeah, Sasuke looked a lot like his mom. What was her name? He couldn't remember, but she had been beautiful. Even as a child Naruto thought so. Is that why? Was Naruto confusing Sasuke for his mom? But he's a guy! Was the part of him that had a crush on Sasuke's mom as a child confusing the two? That didn't make sense!

"Sasuke is a guy!" Naruto whispered harshly.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto jumped up at the voice, nearly having a heart attack. It was Sasuke standing at the door, looking at Naruto in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in panic. He really just wanted to be alone right now and being near Sasuke could only make things worse.

"Um, I live here? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room fully and shut the door.

"Nothing. I just, don't feel well," Naruto replied, looking away from Sasuke. Said man watched Naruto for a moment before shrugging and moving to the closet.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, as he began to change. Naruto made sure not to look at him.

"Do you…? Uh, can I see a picture of your mom?" Naruto asked, and he no longer heard the rustling of clothes. Naruto cautioned a glance up and saw Sasuke frozen in place, staring at him.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was strained, and Naruto didn't know why, but he really couldn't focus on that now.

"I just—uh, you…look like someone I remember you know, and I thought, maybe, I knew your mom when I was little. Before I moved." Naruto kept looking at Sasuke, hoping he wasn't just making Sasuke tenser.

"My mom?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke remained still, seemingly thinking it over before stepping away from his closet and towards his bed. Naruto watched him as he opened his nightstand and pulled out a photo. When he turned it around, Naruto nearly gasped. In the photo was Sasuke's mom holding a smiling Sasuke at the town square near the old sweets shop. Yes. It was definitely her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her, only now he was looking through grown eyes. That had to be it. Sasuke's mom had been Naruto's first love, and now someone who looked just like her was right in front of him. Of course he would react oddly; whether the person was male or female, it didn't matter.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Yeah. You look just like her. It's uncanny," Naruto said with a nervous laugh. Sasuke pulled the photo back and put it back in the drawer.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Now, why are you being so weird?" Sasuke asked, turning back to face Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just been a weird night," Naruto explained. Sasuke continued to eye him but went back to changing.

Naruto laid back on his bed, sighing and shutting his eyes. Then that was it. Whenever he looked at Sasuke he subconsciously thought of Sasuke's mom, and when Sasuke had made that comment about being a man, it had triggered something. Maybe it messed up Naruto's subconscious. Well, whatever it was, Naruto was sure he could fix it. After all, Sasuke was male, whether he looked like his mom or not, and Naruto wasn't gay.

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he felt much better. No longer did he have the knot in his stomach and he didn't feel sick. It was the weekend, so he planned on having a lazy day with Hinata to make up for last night.

Naruto sat up and yawned, turning to look at Sasuke's bed. He didn't expect to see anyone; after all, Sasuke was usually gone early in the morning, but was surprised when it wasn't empty. Sasuke was still asleep, breathing lightly and curled under the covers. Naruto was transfixed by how peaceful Sasuke looked while sleeping, his face relaxed and breathing calm. Normally Sasuke was tense, even while relaxing. He never seemed to completely let his guard down, and Naruto had grown used to the stoic expression he wore most of the time. This was something new, and Naruto felt his stomach flutter. Like this, Naruto could really see the delicate features Sasuke had inherited from his mom. It was hard not to picture the woman and Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. Suddenly, Sasuke shifted, and Naruto snapped out of his trance, turning away and jumping out of bed.

What was he thinking? Hadn't he just said last night that he would be done with this? Yeah, Sasuke looked like his mom but he wasn't her, and he was male! He needed to move on from this. Maybe if he…? No! Naruto shook his head. Jesus what was wrong with his mind lately? It's as if it was worse now, like suddenly the thoughts were brought to the forefront of his mind instead of the subconscious. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe his head was messed up. Should he talk to Ino? She was a psychology major. No way! How would he explain this? Hey, Ino, I have a problem. I keep confusing Sasuke for his mom who was my first love. What do I do? Sure, that would go over smoothly.

"Naruto what the hell are you muttering about?" Sasuke said and Naruto jumped. He had been speaking out loud? Did Sasuke hear it? Naruto was pretty sure he would die. But Sasuke just stared at him, still half asleep.

"Sorry, I'm leaving." Naruto quickly made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him. On his way to the living room, Naruto saw Hinata. Instead of the warm feeling he had become accustomed to at the sight of his girlfriend, he felt anxious. This wasn't right.

"'Morning." She smiled at him and Naruto felt his stomach clench. She was still so adorable, but now it just made him feel worse. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, a little. I'll probably take it easy today. Do you have any plans?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Ino and Sakura want to have a girl's day so we are going to go out for the day."

"That's good. I guess I'll see you later then," Naruto said with a smile, slight relief filling him. It wasn't long before Ino and Sakura made their way downstairs and the three were off. Now what was he supposed to do? Ignore the problem. Yeah, that sounded good. With this in mind, Naruto went upstairs and knocked on Kiba and Neji's door. With any luck, it would only be Kiba in the room.

"Hey man what's up?" Kiba grinned as he opened the door. Naruto sighed in relief. Good.

"Hey, the girls are out. You wanna play some games?" Naruto asked, grinning. Kiba grinned back and opened the door to allow Naruto in.

"Yeah! Come on in. Neji will be gone all day, so don't worry about him glaring at you," Kiba said with a laugh, setting up his game consol. Naruto laughed and made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning against Kiba's bed.

That's how the rest of the day was spent. Naruto and Kiba played games for hours until both their hands were cramping up, then they grabbed some food, and went back to playing. By the time they stopped it was completely dark outside and everyone was home. Neji had chosen to stay in the living room in order to avoid being in the room with Naruto and Hinata had left Naruto to play his games. All in all, it was a good day and Naruto was so distracted while trying to beat Kiba that he hadn't thought of Sasuke or his mom at all.

"Okay get out." Naruto and Kiba turned to see Neji in the doorway. "It's late and I want to go to bed."

"Sorry," Naruto said as he stood up. "G'night," Naruto said as he left Kiba and Neji's room. Kiba called out 'goodnight' while Neji just glared at him. Whatever, he could do as he liked. Naruto made his way downstairs and found it empty. The girls must be in bed already. Naruto glanced at the clock on the stove and his eyes widened. It was already midnight. Naruto felt a bit guilty for keeping Neji from his room, but then decided it was his own damn fault for being stubborn.

"So, you finally decided to call it quits?" Naruto looked over to his bedroom door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Neji kicked me out." Naruto chuckled, not looking directly at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, you coming to bed then?" Naruto paused, his heart skipping a beat. That sounded just like a wife to her husband. God why was Sasuke doing this to him? And why was his mind reading so far into Sasuke's words?

"Yeah, I'll be in in a bit." Sasuke shrugged and walked back into the room. Naruto grabbed a leftover bottle of tequila from their party a few weeks ago and took a quick shot, just to help him relax and go to sleep.

The next day Sasuke was gone before Naruto woke up. Naruto still didn't know where he kept going, but right now Naruto was thankful for it. Maybe he would go out today and get some fresh air. A jog might do him some good. He hasn't been able to release much energy since classes started and he hasn't practiced his martial arts any, so hopefully it will let off some steam. Naruto pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and slipped on his running shoes. He stepped out of the dorm and took a deep breath, stretching his arms up and feeling his back pop. Okay, now he was ready. Naruto put his earphones in and put his phone in his pocket. He turned the music up and started his run. A quick run around campus should be enough.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he passed, but suddenly, as he made his way back to his dorm, a shock of red hair caught his eye. He focused on it as he grew closer and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Gaara?" Naruto called, pulling his earphones out. The figure turned around and light green eyes widened.

"Naruto?" Naruto grinned as he came to a stop.

"Dude, I can't believe it! You go to school here? Where is your dorm?" Naruto was so excited. He hadn't seen Gaara since he lived at the orphanage.

"Wait, are Temari and Kankuro here too? How are you guys affording this? Did you get adopted?" Naruto couldn't help all the questions vacating his mouth. Gaara didn't seem to mind and gave a small smile.

"Yes, they are here as well. We all go to school here. Not long after you were adopted our grandmother came and picked us up. Apparently, she had been looking for us," Gaara explained. Naruto grinned and brought Gaara in for a hug.

"You're sweaty, please let go," Gaara said and Naruto immediately released him.

"Sorry. I went for a run to blow off some steam. So which dorm is yours?"

"We live in house eight."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "That's across the street from my dorm. Why didn't I see you move in?"

"There were some complications so we ended up moving in late."

"Man, you gotta let me come over and see Kankuro and Temari," Naruto said, already walking towards House 8. Gaara simply followed, a warm smile in place. When they reached the house, Naruto could hardly contain himself.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled out from the entrance. Immediately he heard a loud, high-pitched scream.

"Is that Naruto?" Temari came bounding down the stairs and immediately latched onto Naruto, embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't breathe," Naruto squeaked out. Temari squeezed one more time before letting him go.

"I can't believe it. What are you doing here, I thought you moved away?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"I did, but Jiraiya is best friends with the dean here so I came back to go to school," Naruto explained.

"I can't believe it. You're so big! And handsome." Temari laughed as Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked, looking around the dorm. He was sure Kankuro would have come running too.

"I sent him to go buy some food. He should be back any minute," she said, still grinning. "Come sit. Tell us what we've missed." Naruto let himself be lead to the couch in the living room and he took a seat. Temari sat next to him on one side and Gaara sat on the other.

"Not much really. I have a girlfriend now." Temari's eyes widened like saucer's and even Gaara's eyes widened minutely.

"That's awesome Naruto. What's her name, when did you meet her?" Temari asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Her name's Hinata. I met her here, actually. We live in the same dorm."

"Are you serious?" Temari asked, eyes still wide. Naruto nodded. "That's so sweet!" Temari grinned, and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you made any friends?" She asked. Naruto held back a flinch when the first name that popped into his head was Sasuke's.

"Yeah. My roommates, of course, and a few girls from my class." Temari nodded.

"Well, I don't want to pester you too much. Why don't you and Gaara hang out and I'll start lunch. That reminds me, let me call Kankuro and see where he is." Temari wandered into the kitchen and Gaara lead Naruto back to his room. It was the same room as Naruto's on the bottom floor, but instead of having two separate beds Gaara had the two pushed together to make one big one.

"Don't you have a roommate?" Naruto asked. Gaara shook his head.

"Temari does, but Kankuro and I don't. The other two share a room."

"That's awesome! So who are your other roommates?" Naruto asked, flopping onto Gaara's bed while he sat down calmly before sliding over to lay next to Naruto.

"I can't remember their names, but the girl is very annoying. So is one of the guys. The other one isn't so bad," Gaara explained and Naruto nodded. Gaara was very quiet and liked to keep to himself. Honestly, Naruto would be surprised if Gaara remembered their names before the semester was over.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Gaara said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning his head to face his childhood friend.

"Before, when Temari asked if you had made friends, you got nervous, and you flinched," Gaara explained, and suddenly Naruto was reminded of why he didn't bother keeping things from Gaara as a kid. Damn guy was too observant.

"It's nothing really. I'm just…having problems with my roommate." Naruto hoped that would be enough, but of course it wasn't.

"What do you mean? Did he do something to you?" Gaara's eyes darkened slightly and Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No, no! I just, he reminds me of someone I used to care about, and it's causing problems."

"What kind of problems?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please can you just let it go?" Naruto looked at Gaara, and saw him start to open his mouth but Temari interrupted from the kitchen.

"Hey Gaara! Naruto! Can you help Kankuro carry everything in?" Naruto jumped up while Gaara stared at him another moment before following. They made their way out to see Kankuro getting out of a cab.

"Naruto!" Kankuro yelled and ran up to the blonde. "It's been years! How have you been kid?" Naruto wiggled his way out of Kankuro's embrace and laughed.

"I'm good, how about you?" Kankuro grinned.

"Same old same old. Not much has changed since back then," Kankuro laughed and began grabbing bags. Naruto and Gaara quickly joined him. It didn't take long to get all the bags inside and soon the cab was gone.

"Alright, now I can make lunch," Temari said with a smile. "you should go invite your roommates over. I really want to meet them."

"Ah, okay," Naruto said, giving Gaara a quick glance before leaving to his dorm. When he walked into the house Ino and Hinata were sitting in the living room, Kiba was walking down the stairs, and Naruto could vaguely see Sasuke through their door.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you were gone when we got up," Ino added. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I went for an early run and ran into a childhood friend. He actually lives in House 8 with his brother and sister. They invited everyone over for lunch."

"Sweet!" Naruto heard Kiba yell and then bound the rest of the way down the stairs.

"That sounds wonderful!" Hinata called happily, standing up with a warm smile.

"Sounds good to me," Ino said happily. Naruto looked down the hall towards his and Sasuke's room where the door was open and he could see Sasuke lying in bed reading.

"You coming?" Naruto called out as the others got ready. All he heard in response was a grunt, but then he saw Sasuke shift and get up. After that everyone was soon filing back over to Gaara's dorm. When Naruto entered, Gaara and Kankuro were sitting on the couch while Temari worked in the kitchen.

"Oh, introduce us! Which one is your girlfriend?" Temari asked when she spotted them. Naruto and Hinata's cheeks tinted pink.

"This is Hinata," Naruto introduced first. Temari instantly came over and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to meet you. I never thought Naruto would ever get a girlfriend. He was always so rough," Temari said with a smile. Naruto cleared his throat, regaining her attention to finish introductions.

"This is Ino, Kiba, and Sasuke," Naruto glanced at Gaara when he said Sasuke's name, not meaning to, but he knew Gaara realized it.

"Guys, this is Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I knew them back when I was a kid still living here," Naruto explained, smiling at his childhood friends.

"Okay, well now that introductions are finished, I'll get back to lunch. It should be finished soon.

"Would you like some help?" Hinata asked, turning to Temari. Temari grinned.

"That would be great."

"I'll help too. I don't want to just be sitting with all these boys," Ino laughed. Temari smiled and nodded and soon the guys were left in the living room. Immediately Kiba and Kankuro got into a discussion about video games, leaving Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke to entertain themselves. Normally, this wouldn't bother Naruto, but with his strange feelings towards Sasuke and Gaara being the observant person he was, Naruto just felt awkward.

"So, Naruto said you knew each other as kids?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nearly choked on his own spit. Never had he seen Sasuke initiate conversation with anyone, especially not small talk. Maybe they were kindred spirits?

"Yes. He and I were friends at the orphanage," Gaara said, and Naruto winced.

"Orphanage?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Naruto hadn't told anyone he had been an orphan. He wasn't necessarily ashamed of it, but he had been tormented because of it in the past, and coming to a rich school like this, he didn't want to be looked down on.

"Yes, we all used to be orphans. We all lived at the orphanage until Naruto got adopted by Jiraiya and our grandmother found us," Gaara explained. Really, why were the two most anti-social people Naruto knew conversing so freely? Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, a strange expression in place that Naruto couldn't identify. Was it pity? Or sympathy? Naruto didn't particularly like the idea of either of them.

"It's fine. I had a great time there. I wouldn't trade it for anything," Naruto said a bit defensively. It was true. He had met great people because of it: Iruka, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro…Sasuke's mom…Naruto quickly looked away from Sasuke, not wanting to deal with those weird feelings.

"Lunch is ready!" Temari called and everyone stood up to get some food. They ate together in the living room talking about random things. It was honestly a very nice afternoon, despite some of the awkwardness caused primarily by Naruto. Just as they were cleaning up, the door opened to reveal three unknown people.

"Oh my god," Naruto heard Sasuke mutter in what almost seemed like horror. He turned to see what he was talking about and saw three people enter the house. There was a girl with bright red hair and glasses, a very tall guy with orange hair, and a guy with silvery white hair and almost violet eyes.

"Hey welcome back. These are our neighbors," Temari said, but a shrill scream filled the air.

"Sasuke!" The red-headed girl dashed over to Sasuke and latched onto him. Everyone was shocked save for the other two unknown guys. Naruto could hardly contain his laughter though when he saw the mounting irritation on Sasuke's typically serene features.

"Karin, get off," Sasuke said, ripping the girl from his arm.

"Oh, Sasuke it's been so long! I thought I was never going to see you again, but here we are in the same university," the girl, Karin, said with a grin. Sasuke grunted, clearly not wanting to interact with the girl.

"So, you're just going to ignore us then?" The white-haired guy said with a grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey Suigetsu, Jugo." Sasuke nodded at the two.

"That's better, now why don't you introduce us all?" Suigetsu said.

"This is Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo, our other roommates," Temari began. "This is Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto, our childhood friend. You already seem to know Sasuke."

"Do we ever," Karin said with a grin. "Sasuke and us go way back. We used to get into all sorts of trouble back in middle school." Naruto turned to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get going. I still have some homework to do," Ino said, making her way to the door.

"I do as well. It was nice to meet all of you. We should do this again," Hinata said softly, a soft smile in place. Then she turned to Kiba and laughed. "Kiba, you should get going too. Neji will kill you if you don't clean up your room by the time he gets back."

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba grumbled, following the two girls out the door. That left Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on, we have a lot to catch up on," Suigetsu grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes as Karin dragged him away upstairs.

"Well that was interesting," Naruto said, chuckling.

"Yeah, they are a lively bunch but they usually stick to themselves," Kankuro said. Temari nodded.

"Well, I better get going to. Thanks for lunch Temari. You'll probably see me over here soon," Naruto said before heading back over to his dorm. The others must have been upstairs because he didn't see anyone when he walked in. Naruto decided just to sit in the living room and do some of his own last-minute homework.

It was dark by the time Sasuke came trudging through the front door. He looked exhausted. Naruto couldn't imagine what happened to wear him out but Sasuke probably wasn't used to socializing so much. Naruto had finished his homework long ago and was now just watching TV. Instead of walking back to their room Sasuke flopped onto the other couch, shutting his eyes and laying his head back.

"I know you aren't good at socializing but it isn't a sport," Naruto said, chuckling.

"It is with them. There is a reason I stopped hanging out with them in high school. They take too much energy."

"Now that's no way to talk about your friends," Naruto teased. He was also rather tired. His run this morning had taken more energy out of him than he thought. He really was getting out of shape.

Sasuke just grunted. They were silent for a few moments, only the sound of the TV playing, before Sasuke spoke up. "How come you never mentioned the orphanage?"

"It never came up," Naruto said casually. Naruto turned to Sasuke to see his once closed eyes staring at him. Naruto sighed.

"I just didn't want people to treat me differently because of it."

"You mean badly?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was silent.

"You were an orphan who is now attending one of the most prestigious universities in the country. No one is going to bad mouth you for that, and if they do, I'll kick their ass."

Naruto laughed. "You? Kick someone's ass? I'd like to see that," Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared.

"You seem to assume that I'm weak just because I'm not as bulky as you. I'm sure I could easily kick your ass."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked. "Not a chance," he laughed. Sasuke glared and stood up.

"Right now," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If I kick your ass right now you won't be able to say anything else."

Naruto grinned. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto dashed forward quickly, ducking down and kicking out a leg to knock Sasuke off his feet. There was a thump as he hit the ground.

"Give up?" Naruto asked smugly before being tackled.

"Yeah right." Sasuke said attempting to twist Naruto in a headlock. Naruto quickly broke free and stood up, attempting a quick kick to Sasuke's chest only to have Sasuke catch it and push, sending Naruto back. Naruto regained his ground and eyed Sasuke.

"You're better than I thought."

"Of course," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"But not good enough!" Naruto leapt forward, tackling Sasuke to the ground. He attempted to restrain him but was suddenly twisted around and held down. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and glared, unable to break free. As Sasuke grinned down at him in triumph, Naruto's vision blurred, and suddenly an image of Sasuke's mom took over. Naruto gasped and shook his head. Damn it!

"What's wrong, you okay?" Sasuke asked, now looking down at him in concern. How could he make this go away? He was being pinned down by the very strong, very male body of Sasuke and he still couldn't dissolve the tie to his old crush. Maybe if he just…Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, down to his lips, and back up. No! What the hell was he thinking? Let alone the fact he would be kissing a guy, he was dating Hinata, and he wasn't a cheater.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked again, losing his grip.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. I just got dizzy for a second. Anyway, I guess you win," Naruto said, sitting up.

"That's right, so no more calling me dainty or feminine." Sasuke smirked and Naruto laughed, nodding. Now if only he could make his brain stop thinking of Sasuke that way.

"We should go to bed. We have class tomorrow," Naruto said, standing. Sasuke followed suit and the two quickly changed and crawled into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do, and that's fine, I was just wondering if maybe you guys didn't like it? If you don't like something about a chapter please feel free to tell me! I may not change it, but it may affect later chapters. Likewise, if you do like a chapter, please let me know! I want to make sure you guys are enjoying it as well! As always, the more responses I get the faster the chapters will come out usually. Also, it occurred to me that I don't really leave off chapters with cliff hangers. Do you guys think that's good or bad? Would you like cliff hangers? Or do you prefer having a closed end for the chapter? It doesn't matter either way. I end my chapters where I feel they should naturally end, but it's good to know. ANYWAY, enough of my questions and babbling, time for the story! As always, please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next week was torture for Naruto. Not only were classes awful, but his relationship with Hinata was extremely strained. He couldn't bring himself to be alone with her for long, and she was starting to notice. He was making it pretty obvious, so he couldn't blame her. Whenever she tried to invite him to her room for movies he gave her excuses, and always invited one of the others along whenever they were going to go out. He just felt so uncomfortable. Naruto still really liked Hinata. She was cute, and sweet, and strong, and everything he thought he ever wanted, but Naruto couldn't stop the tremors in his body whenever he thought about doing anything remotely romantic. Was he afraid of being in a relationship? Or was it really because of the whole Sasuke thing? Naruto couldn't help the dreaded feeling that it was the latter.

She hadn't even spoken to him since yesterday and it was now Friday night once again. Naruto felt awful, first because of the Sasuke thing, now because of how he's been treating Hinata, and there is nothing he can do about it. At least nothing he can think of. Maybe he really did need to talk to someone? Ino? No, she had a big mouth and couldn't be subtle. Naruto gazed through the living room window at the house across the street. Sasuke was over there hanging out with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Poor Gaara, he was probably losing his mind. Wait! He could talk to Gaara, couldn't he? After all, he didn't really know Sasuke or Hinata, and he was the best at keeping secrets.

"Where's my phone?" Naruto searched around him for a minute before finding his phone and sending Gaara a text.

'You wanna come hang out over here? I could use the company.' SEND.

Gaara: 'Yes! These idiots are driving me nuts. I'm about to kill someone. Be there in 5.'

"Well I guess I should figure out what I'm going to say," Naruto mumbled, going to their kitchen cabinets and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He knew it was going to be a long night, so he might as well get started. He didn't think anyone was in the house but him. Neji had gone out with Hinata somewhere, Sakura was having dinner with Ino and her parents, and Kiba was next door hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji. Perfect. Naruto unscrewed the cap and took a big, burning gulp.

It was thirty minutes later when Gaara finally showed up and Naruto had become a mess. He was a quarter of the way done with the whisky and was watching a cheesy horror flick.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with-" Gaara cut himself off when he saw Naruto cradling the whisky bottle to his chest and jumping at a cheesy ghost prop on TV. "Naruto?" He asked.

"Gaara!" Naruto suddenly turned and leapt to his friend, nearly knocking them over. "I got so bored waiting for you, and I was so nervous, I had a few shots," Naruto said, and then giggled as he held up the bottle.

"A few," Gaara deadpanned. "Come on, let's go to your room before you pass out."

"I'm not gonna pass out. This is nothing!" Naruto called as he was dragged to his room. "Oh, here, you should have some too! I don't think this is a sober conversation." Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment, intending to refuse, but he saw a look in Naruto's eyes that was serious, and so he accepted, taking a swig from the bottle.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head and pushed the bottle back towards his mouth.

"Nuh-uh. You need to catch up. In the meantime, what's going on at your place?" Naruto asked. Gaara sighed and took another drink before speaking.

"Well, because Sasuke is over Karin insisted on cooking. Temari offered to help, but she refused. The kitchen was a complete mess when you texted me. Just as I was about to leave the damn kitchen caught on fire. That girl is an idiot and I'm going to kill her if she doesn't get us all killed first." Throughout the small rant Gaara had taken a few more gulps of whiskey. Naruto guessed he needed it just as much as him. Not just for the conversation Naruto wanted to have, but for his own trouble back at his dorm.

"What did Sasuke do?" Naruto asked. Gaara glared.

"Nothing, he just sat there." Gaara refocused his gaze on Naruto, setting the bottle down. He was smaller than Naruto, and didn't drink as much, so it wouldn't take as much for him to reach Naruto's level, and Naruto was already seeing his eyes fog over slightly. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto looked at Gaara before grabbing the whiskey and taking a large gulp. "Give me a minute." Gaara waited patiently, watching as Naruto took deep breaths and fiddled with the blanket on his bed.

"So, remember how I said I was having issues with my roommate?" Gaara nodded. "I assume you already know it's Sasuke." Gaara nodded once more. Naruto sighed, wishing Gaara would somehow derail the conversation like any other drunk person would.

"Well, I guess it started back when I first started dating Hinata at the beginning of the year…no," Naruto paused and shook his head. "Really it probably starts from back when we were still brats at the orphanage." Gaara stared blankly at Naruto, though confusion did glimmer for a moment.

"Remember that candy store we used to always go to? The one with the really nice lady who didn't yell at us?" Gaara nodded. Although he hadn't been quite as adventurous as the other kids, he had gone with Naruto a few times to that candy shop. "Well remember the owner? She was really pretty. Raven hair, porcelain skin, dark, warm eyes?" Gaara nodded slowly. Naruto laughed. "I used to have a huge crush on her. Even as a kid, I thought I was going to marry her. She was the only one in town who was kind to us. Even when I tried to steal a piece of candy, she didn't get mad." Naruto knew he was beating around the bush, but what a lovely bush it was.

"Do you think that's normal? For a kid to be so infatuated with an adult?" Naruto asked Gaara. Gaara was silent for a moment and Naruto took the opportunity to drink more whiskey.

"I don't think it is too strange, especially considering our situation. Not many people cared for us, so of course you would get attached to the one person who did."

"Yeah, right? I mean, she was great. I saw a picture of her recently and even now I still think she's beautiful." An image of Sasuke flashed before Naruto's eyes and he cringed, looking up at Gaara.

"I think I still love her, even after all this time." Naruto looked down.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Gaara asked, and Naruto groaned.

"Do you really remember what that woman looked like? I mean really, really remember? Because if you did, you wouldn't be asking me that."

"Naruto, just spit it out," Gaara demanded. He was getting irritated. Naruto shoved the bottle at Gaara.

"And now Hinata is mad at me too because I keep avoiding her. I don't mean to, but I just feel so uncomfortable around her, especially when we are alone. Yesterday she tried to kiss me and I actually cringed. Cringed! She hasn't spoken to me since." Naruto felt tears pricking his eyes. No. He wouldn't cry. He was a man damnit!

"I mean, we're dating. I was the one who asked her out, and now I can't even kiss her. Of course she would be mad. She has every right to be."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with-" This time Naruto cut him off.

"That woman from the shop is Sasuke's mom," Naruto finally blurted out. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And now, I can't even think about being romantic with Hinata without getting uncomfortable."

"I don't get it. Are you saying you like Sasuke?" Gaara asked, clearly trying to wrap his head around Naruto's unfinished explanations.

"Yes, I mean no—not really, I don't think so." Naruto tried to organize the whirlwind of thoughts in his mind. "I didn't like him before, but then suddenly I realized he was that lady's son, and they look so much alike, it's scary. And now, whenever I look at Sasuke, their images blur together. Now I have all of these weird feelings towards Sasuke, even though I know he's a guy." Naruto finally confessed. It was the best he could do. "And now I can't have a normal relationship with Hinata, and I feel like my head is full of too many thoughts and feelings and I feel like I'm going to explode." Naruto took a breath and a swig of whiskey. It was almost gone. "I nearly kissed Sasuke last Sunday, just to see if it would make the feelings go away. If I could just force my brain to recognize that he is a guy and not like his mom, maybe they will go away." Gaara stayed quiet, seemingly absorbing all that Naruto had just thrown at him.

"Have you ever considered the idea that you might just be gay? That your mind isn't tricking you into liking Sasuke because of his mom, but that you are forcing a female persona onto him so you can deny your sexuality?" Naruto was silent. It took him an extra few seconds to understand what Gaara was saying.

"But I didn't like him before. Not until I knew he was related to her," Naruto asserted. "Besides, I've never been attracted to guys before, why would I suddenly be gay now?"

Gaara shrugged. "Maybe you're a late bloomer? Maybe you were just really good at denying it to yourself? Really there is only one way to know. You need to kiss Sasuke."

"No!" Naruto cried out. "No way! I can't do that. I mean, what if I'm not gay? He is, Gaara! He might take it the wrong way." Naruto's heart pounded and Gaara thought for a moment.

"Then kiss me."

"What?" Naruto asked in complete shock. Kiss Gaara? But he was his childhood friend. Would that even work? Wouldn't it feel like kissing a brother?

"Kiss me. Even if you aren't attracted to me, you should at least feel something if you are gay, right? I mean, I am a guy. Just think of Sasuke." Naruto stared at his friend. Gaara was completely serious, and Naruto wondered if he was even drunk enough for this. He looked up at the ceiling and watched as it spun in dizzying circles. Yeah, he probably was. If it doesn't work, they probably won't remember it anyway, so, what's the harm?

Naruto turned to Gaara and closed his eyes. "I can't do it, you do it."

Gaara sighed and shook his head, smiling fondly at his friend. "Fine. You're such a baby." And then Naruto felt two soft lips touch his own. He had to admit, he had expected them to be much rougher. He supposed it wasn't bad, but it didn't feel much different from Hinata's. Then, he felt a hand on his cheek in the same manner Hinata had done it, all those nights back. Only this hand was much larger, and stronger, and masculine. Naruto jumped at first, but held strong, testing out the sudden feeling in his stomach. It felt twisted and warm. An image of Sasuke popped into Naruto's head and he gasped when a sudden shot of arousal went through him. He didn't break the kiss though. Somehow in his frazzled mind, Naruto began to enjoy it. Without thinking, he reached up his own hand and place it on Gaara's cheek. Gaara seemed surprised by this, but before either of them could react, a loud gasp was heard in the doorway.

Naruto jumped back and looked up towards the door. There, with the lights of the hallway lighting her from behind and blanketing her front in shadow, stood Hinata's small frame, her mouth open and eyes wide. Naruto could swear he saw tears forming and he felt his heart break. It was only when she turned to leave that Naruto noticed the other figure in the doorway. It was Neji. In the blink of an eye he had the front of Naruto's shirt in his grasp and he was lifting him off the bed. Gaara jumped up and tried to help, but there was nothing he could do.

"How dare you! You think just because it's with a guy it's okay? You think you can kiss other people as long as it's in the dark where no one can see? It's still cheating! How dare you do this to her?" Neji screamed, and Naruto was only vaguely aware of the front door opening and people rushing in. Neji tossed Naruto through the doorway and onto the floor of the hall. In the split second between Naruto looking up and Neji punching him, Naruto saw a shock of red hair. That must be Karin, but why is she here? Oh, Gaara must have called them. Naruto felt his head bounce off the floor, vaguely wondering who else was here to watch him get his ass beat. He wasn't going to fight back. He didn't have the heart to. Neji was right. It was still cheating, and he had hurt Hinata. He deserved this.

"Neji stop!" Naruto heard a voice but the ringing in his ear after the last punch left him unable to distinguish who's it was.

"Get the fuck off of me! I'm gonna kill him!" Neji yelled, apparently struggling against whoever was holding him back and away from Naruto. Honestly, Naruto wished they would just let Neji go. Naruto deserved this. Just a few more punches and maybe the pain in his chest would hurt less.

"Yeah you are! Now calm the fuck down. Karin, you and Suigetsu take Naruto over to your place. Gaara, go with them." The voice was definitely a man's. Sasuke? Naruto tried to open his eyes but his head was pounding too hard. He could hear Neji screaming though.

"Never speak to her again you hear me? Fucking faggot!" That word. Oh god it hurt so bad. Was that what he was? Naruto forced his eyes open just enough to see Sasuke punch Neji before being carried out of the house and across the street. Naruto wanted to sob, but his face hurt too much and instead he just passed out.

He must have woken up only a few moments later because his head was still pounding and there was a light shining in his eyes. He groaned, and tried to roll over, but he was being held down tightly.

"It doesn't look like he has a concussion, but I'm not a licensed doctor. We should try and keep him awake for the next few hours just in case," Naruto heard a voice say, and he glimpsed red hair, so that must be Karin.

"I'm gonna be sick," Naruto choked out before coughing and rolling onto his side. A bucket was placed on the floor next to whatever he was laying on and he quickly grabbed it and threw up into it.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Karin said. Naruto nodded, keeping his face near the bucket. "I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Is your vision blurry? Do you see any black spots?" Naruto forced himself to look up and open his eyes. It only lasted for a second before he was back at the bucket throwing up. He shook his head when she repeated her question.

"Where's Neji?" Naruto muttered, trying to look around the room. Where was he?

"Neji is in his room cooling down. I called Kiba to go keep an eye on him." That was a voice Naruto recognized. Sasuke. Naruto coughed again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto chocked out.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, confusion clear in his voice. Naruto wished he could see his face.

"Neji is gonna be mad at you. You set me and Hinata up," Naruto chocked out before another fit of coughs. They were seriously making his head hurt even worse.

"Don't worry about Neji, I'll straighten him out," Sasuke said with reassurance. Another voice popped up then, and finally Naruto managed to open his eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened? Gaara won't say anything," Temari said. Naruto looked around. He was laying on the couch at Gaara's with everyone standing around him. He could see Gaara sitting silently in the dining room, his stare cold.

"I-" Naruto tried, but his voice caught. "We-" He tried again but failed. With each attempt, he felt his chest growing tighter. "They…Hinata…and Neji-" A sob filled his chest and Naruto couldn't finish. This was all his fault. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut and suffered in silence? "Damnit!" Naruto turned and punched the ground, feeling as the hard wood collided with his knuckles and bruised them. It wasn't enough. Naruto rolled onto the floor and started punching it.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

"Naruto stop!" He felt Temari try and grab him but he shoved her off.

"Get off of me!" He punched the floor a few more times before Suigetsu and Jugo were able to get a hold of him. They set him back on the couch, holding tightly to his arms as Karin quickly bandaged his hands.

They sat in silence after that, Naruto just sitting there limply with his hands bandaged while everyone stared.

"Just leave me alone," Naruto muttered, his voice broken. Slowly and hesitantly everyone left. All except for Gaara and Sasuke.

"Naruto-"

"Don't apologize," Naruto interrupted. "It's not your fault. I made the choice. This is my problem." Gaara stared at Naruto a moment before standing up and leaving for his room. Now only Sasuke remained with Naruto in the living room.

"Sasuke leave me alone," Naruto finally said, looking up at the man who started it all. This time there was no blur or image of Sasuke's mother. It was just him, and oh how that made Naruto's heart tighten until he wanted to rip it out.

"I can't do that Naruto."

"I said leave me the fuck alone!" Naruto screamed as he tried to stand and punch Sasuke, only to become dizzy and instantly fall over. Sasuke caught him and set him back down on the couch.

"There are two reasons I can't do that. One, you are clearly not mentally stable right now. Two, you could have a concussion and someone needs to make sure you don't fall asleep." Naruto scoffed and turned away.

"Unstable. This whole God damned situation is unstable. How the hell did this happen? Why?" Naruto dropped his head into his hands and could feel the tears starting to fall. No, go the hell back up there!

"Naruto, what happened? If you tell me, I can help," Sasuke asked again, now kneeling down to be level with Naruto.

"Help? It's all because of you, damnit!" Naruto looked up, glaring at Sasuke. "I was fine. Everything was fine until you came along. I could have been happy with Hinata, blissfully unaware." Naruto gave up and let the tears fall freely. "Why did you have to do this?"

"Naruto, unaware of what? What did I do?"

"You came along with that pretty face of yours. You made jokes, and you helped me, and you flirted with me. So much, how could I not have noticed before? You couldn't help yourself, could you? I hate you…" Naruto's voice broke into sobs and he once again dropped his head into his arms. There was silence for a few minutes as Sasuke listened to Naruto's sobs and contemplated what he had said.

"Naruto. Are you upset because-"

"Don't."

"You realized that you're-"

"Don't say it.

"That you're gay?" Sasuke finished and Naruto shoved Sasuke onto the ground.

"I said don't say it! Why couldn't you just let me be?" Naruto yelled down at Sasuke. He was sure the others could hear him, but at this point he didn't care.

"Naruto, I know you're upset, but this isn't my fault. I didn't do anything. You were born this way."

"I wasn't gay until meeting you!" Naruto countered.

"You also told me you'd never met a gay man before me," Sasuke shot back, a look of determination on his face.

"That doesn't matter!" Naruto sobbed. His anger was fading and all he was left with was sadness and self-loathing.

"Naruto, this is who you are, whether I was here or not. Someday, someone would have come along and you would have been forced to face it."

"But Hinata, and Neji…"

"Don't worry about Neji, he's an idiot," Sasuke said with clear anger.

"No, he was right. What he called me," Naruto said, remembering Neji's words. "A fucking faggot," Naruto repeated, the words cutting just as deep as before, maybe worse as they came from his own mouth. Even Sasuke flinched from their ferocity. "I did this to Hinata. I cheated on her with a guy! I can't imagine how she must feel. I'm a terrible person." Naruto looked up to Sasuke, wanting some sort of reassurance that it wasn't his fault and he wasn't a bad person, but Sasuke's eyes didn't hold reassurance, they held sympathy and pain.

"I won't say cheating on her was okay, but it doesn't make it worse just because you found out you're gay. It's not as though you were stringing her along, right?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm sure she will understand once she calms down and you explain it to her. Hinata isn't the type of person to hate someone so easily." There it was, the reassurance. Naruto nodded and sighed, trying to get his tears under control.

"God, I must look like a mess right now," Naruto laughed. Sasuke chuckled.

"No more than usual." Sasuke smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes, looking down at his hands.

"So, you kissed Gaara, huh?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto answered, feeling a bit awkward.

"How come, aren't you guys childhood friends?"

"He offered. I told him how I was feeling, and he told me to kiss him, then I'd know. I guess he was right." Naruto attempted to crack a smile.

"Why didn't you come to me? I probably could have been a bit more help," Sasuke asked with a genuine look of curiosity. Naruto fidgeted in his seat before looking back at Sasuke.

"Why does it matter? Were you jealous?" Naruto snipped, falling back into the comfortable rhythm of teasing the other.

"And if I was?" Sasuke replied, his curiosity turning into a smirk and his eyes lighting up with unconcealed flirtation. Naruto tensed as he realized that what was once harmless teasing amongst friends was no longer harmless.

"I…can't do this. It's late. I just want to go to sleep." Sasuke sighed but nodded.

"Well, just stay up one more hour, then you can. Karin said if you go to sleep too soon you could go into a coma or something." Naruto's eyes widened but he nodded. He supposed one more hour wouldn't kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much! I got a lot of love on my last chapter. I really appreciate it! I am trying to keep with my promise to upload more regularly. I have been really good at typing out the next chapter before posting a new one. Last chapter was really exciting! Such a whirlwind. I have to say I was a bit worried about it coming off forced or exaggerated, but it seems you guys thought it felt very natural and believable. That's a relief. I can be a bit overdramatic sometimes haha. Anyway, this chapter isn't quite as exciting, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I still don't want Naruto and Sasuke's relationship to move too fast so I'm going to be slowing it down a bit I think, but who knows, these guys tend to run away and do their own things haha. Anyway, on with the story, and as always, Follow, Favorite, and Review!_

* * *

After the hour had passed Naruto was finally left alone on the couch. Sasuke had offered to stay with him, or to get Gaara to stay with him, but Naruto refused, sending the man to bed. Naruto was feeling almost…claustrophobic with all the concern he was being smothered with. Really, they were concerned about him, but he was the one who was in the wrong. No matter what Sasuke said or tried to convince him of, he had messed up. Was it Sasuke's fault? Well…no, not really. No matter how much Naruto tried to convince himself it was, he knew that this happened because he was messed up. But even so, Naruto couldn't help the negative feeling in his stomach, almost like it was eating itself, when he looked at Sasuke.

Everyone else was just as bad. He could see their sympathy before they had left him for bed. They felt for him; saw him as a victim. Naruto wasn't the victim, and he didn't want their concern. It was chocking him, thinking about how kindly they were treating him, and he just wanted to get away from them. He needed to be yelled at and hated. Naruto thought about going back to his dorm and waking Neji up. He would definitely punish Naruto, but he didn't want to risk waking Hinata. No matter how much he wanted to be yelled at and hated he didn't want to see those come from the sweet and gentle girl.

With a sigh Naruto stood up and made his way to the door. He couldn't stay here. He wasn't sure where he would go, but staying here was suffocating and going back to his house was not an option. Maybe he would just go find an open classroom. Naruto thought about stopping at his dorm just to grab some clothes, but decided against it. He didn't want to go back to his room right now. Not with the memory of what happened so vivid. He would just have to wear this until he could figure something else out.

When he made it outside Naruto inhaled deeply, breathing in the cool night air. It was Friday night, so there were people walking all around, to and from their dorms. Naruto didn't think it was very late though so most of the people were leaving to either head off campus or to the Block for food and activities. On Friday and Saturday nights there were usually games and events going on. There were a couple people who looked at him oddly, probably because he was wearing pajamas. Despite that, he couldn't rid himself of the terrifying feeling that they knew what Naruto had done—what he was—and it made him feel sick.

Naruto quickened his pace, making his way away from the dorms and away from the Block. As he walked there were less and less people and Naruto realized he was close to Tsunade's house. It was set away from all the activity but it was still considered part of campus. Naruto was pretty sure she could have a house off campus if she wanted but this one was free. Naruto decided to make his way to the woman's house and was soon standing outside her front door. The house wasn't as large as the dorm houses but it wasn't far off. He didn't see any lights on, and Naruto wondered what time it really was. He reached into his pocket to grab and check his phone, but came up empty.

"Crap," Naruto cursed. It must still be at his dorm. Whatever, he didn't really need it. There was no one he wanted to talk to. Maybe he shouldn't bother her though. It might be late after all, and Tsunade never was happy to get woken up. Sleeping dragons and all that.

"What the hell are you doing standing outside my door?" Naruto jumped when the door swung upon and a grumpy Tsunade answered. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She was clearly in bed just moments ago.

"How, how did you know I was out here?" Naruto asked, fiddling with his fingers as he looked away. Tsunade eyed him strangely before opening the door wider and motioning for him to come in.

"I heard some idiots making a racket and stuck my head out to yell at them. Then I saw you staring at my door like some idiot," She explained, turning on the lights. The layout of her house was very similar to the dorms, only there wasn't an extra bedroom downstairs. Naruto took a seat on the living room couch and looked at his lap. He really wasn't feeling up to talking, but Tsunade wouldn't just let him be and he knew that.

"So are you going to tell me why you are at my house at-" she pauses to look at a clock, "eleven o'clock at night in your PJs looking like you were in a fight?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, then chuckled. "I guess old habits die hard."

"Just because I live close by doesn't mean I'm going to patch you up whenever you get in a fight," Tsunade said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I've already been patched up," Naruto explained with a small, sad smile. Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered and Tsunade was silent. "I had intended to find an open classroom to sleep in, but I walked here."

"Classroom? Why aren't you staying at your dorm?" Tsunade asked, now a bit concerned. Naruto frowned, looking away and clenching his fists. He bit his lip, willing away the nausea that churned in his stomach as he thought about what he did.

"I uh…can I just stay here tonight? I don't…I can't stay at my dorm right now."

"Naruto, did you get in a fight with one of your roommates?"

"Yeah, sort of."

Tsunade stood up and frowned, turning angry eyes to the boy on her couch. "Dammit Naruto! I thought you said you'd stopped picking fights? You can't keep doing this. What could they have possibly done to piss you off? You are going to be living with them for the next four years for heaven's sake!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the coffee table in front of Naruto, glaring at him. He refused to look up at her.

"It's not like that," Naruto mumbled. He'd wanted to be yelled at, hadn't he? This is what he wanted, but instead of feeling relieved he felt worse. He didn't want Tsunade to be angry at him too.

"Then what is it like? And don't tell me they deserved it," Tsunade growled when Naruto attempted to open his mouth.

"I…" Naruto swallowed and looked up at Tsunade, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I did something wrong. I didn't—I didn't mean to. I didn't want for this to happen." Naruto's voice hitched in his throat as a sob attempted to claw its way out. Naruto took a deep breath, attempting to control himself. Tsunade gazed at him with wide eyes, and Naruto saw the harsh coldness within them fade into confusion and worry. He hadn't been this distraught in years, not since middle school.

"Naruto, what happened? What did you do?" She now took a seat next to Naruto, turning to face him. Naruto quickly turned to face her.

"I-" Kissed Gaara. "I-" Kissed a man. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to halt his unwanted sobs. "I hurt Hinata," Naruto finally chocked out.

"Hinata? That's your girlfriend, right?" Naruto nodded. He had told Tsunade about Hinata not long after they started dating. She had been really happy for him.

"I... cheated on her. But I didn't mean to! I was just so confused," Naruto tried to explain. He looked back down at his hands, and suddenly he noticed wet drops falling onto them. No! He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to be so weak and emotional.

"Confused about what? You need to tell me what happened or I can't help," Tsunade said sternly, her hands resting on Naruto's shoulders and squeezing. Help? Did Naruto want her help? Did he even deserve help? No, but he did want it.

"I was, having all of these thoughts…about someone else, and they wouldn't go away. It was driving me crazy, and it was coming between me and Hinata. I got drunk, and no one was home, and I thought, if I could just figure things out, all those thoughts and feelings would go away. But they didn't, and then Hinata and Neji walked in and they saw," Naruto tried to explain.

"Neji did this to you?" Naruto nodded.

"I deserved it; I hurt Hinata. I would have let him keep going too, but he was pulled off of me and I was taken to our neighbors." Naruto shook his head, glaring at his lap. "Everyone was so concerned for me, like I was the one suffering. As if I wasn't the one who had hurt Hinata. I just couldn't stay there. I couldn't let them fawn over me like I was the victim, like it wasn't my fault."

Tsunade sighed and sat back. "So, you were caught kissing another girl," Tsunade said, not asking. Naruto did and said nothing. He didn't want to tell her it was Gaara. That he had been kissing another guy, which made it so much worse. What would she think? No, he couldn't tell her. If he told her, if he said it out loud, it would be real. More real than a mistake he made when he was drunk, more real than the confusing images that ran through his head, and more real than the pounding in his chest that no one could hear but him.

Tsunade sighed and stood up. "Well, you can use the guest room. It's up the stairs on the left. Stay as long as you want, but don't think about skipping any classes." Naruto nodded and stood up. He made his way up the stairs and to the guest room. He didn't even bother turning on the light, instead just collapsing onto the bed and passing out on top of the sheets.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped up, disoriented, and looked for the loud voice which had woken him. "Naruto, you need to get up." Naruto turned to the door and saw Tsunade standing there with a frown. Naruto didn't say anything, instead plopping back onto his pillow.

"Oh no! Get your ass up. One of your friends is here and she refuses to leave," Tsunade grumbled. Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked at the older woman. She? Oh no, it couldn't be Hinata could it? But how would she know where he is?

"Okay, send her up," Naruto said, sitting up. If it was Hinata, he would need to face her. She at least deserved to yell at him herself. Naruto mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen, but when Sakura walked in, he was completely caught off guard.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, shocked eyes landing on the face of his frowning friend. She was definitely angry at him. Of course. He had cheated on her friend, someone she had known for a while. Maybe she wanted to beat him up too.

"You left this at home," she said, tossing Naruto's phone onto the bed.

"Oh, uh, thanks. But, how did you know where I was?" Naruto asked. It was Sunday and he hadn't been gone long enough for anyone to worry, or so he thought.

"I went to find you yesterday at Gaara's, but they said you left sometime before they woke up. I figured Tsunade would be the best person to ask," she explained, walking into the room.

"Oh." Sakura sat down on the bed, staring at Naruto as he looked at his lap. He had spent most of yesterday sleeping, trying to ignore all of the feelings and thoughts running rampant inside of him. He hadn't thought about what he would do when he was finally confronted. He hadn't expected it to happen for a few more days at least, when he had to go to class and get clothes from his dorm.

"Why did you do it?" Naruto was startled from his thoughts by Sakura's quiet question.

"I didn't mean to," Naruto said.

"Didn't mean to? You lead her on! How could you? No one would have cared that you were gay. You didn't have to use Hinata to hide it," Sakura yelled, glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't…I didn't lead her on. I wasn't using Hinata to hide anything," Naruto attempted to explain. Sakura shook her head and stood up, taking a step towards Naruto. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I mean it! I really cared for her…I still do…I just-"

"Just what?" Sakura interrupted. "Didn't want anyone to know you were gay? What kind of people do you think we are?"

"I'm not-! I mean, I wasn't—not until-" Naruto tried to explain himself, but he couldn't just say, 'Not until I found out Sasuke was gay', 'Not until he started to flirt with me.' That would out Sasuke, and that wasn't fair. Instead, he looked down and clenched his fists.

"Until what?" Sakura asked, her arms crossed and tense across her chest, as if she was restraining herself.

"Nothing, never mind." Sakura glared at him and huffed before turning to leave.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto called out. Pained eyes met with angry ones.

"What?"

"Just, please, tell her I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want this." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not. You _did_ it; you cheated. Do you think she wanted this?" With that, Sakura left, and Naruto was left alone.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Naruto mumbled, wrapping his arms around his legs and tucking his face into his knees.

"Naruto." Naruto jumped and looked up at Tsunade in the door, her eyes soft.

"Leave me alone," he replied.

"Naruto, is it true? What your friend said?" Naruto stared at her and then slowly nodded, his tears welling up again. She would hate him now. Not only did he cheat on Hinata but it was with another guy. She was probably disgusted.

"Naruto, why are you so upset? Is it really because you cheated on Hinata? Or because it was with a guy?" Naruto looked at her, shocked by her question. He didn't know. Of course he felt bad for cheating on Hinata!...but would it have been different if it was with another girl? Would it be better? Maybe it would, then everyone would just look at him like a pig instead of a lying faggot. Naruto cringed. He had never used that word in his life, but now he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Naruto, it's okay."

"No! It isn't! I don't want you to tell me it's okay! Not only did I betray her trust, but if Sakura is right she probably thinks I used her," Naruto cried out. His eyes widened. "Maybe I did. Maybe I just tricked myself into liking her so I wouldn't have to face the fact I'm a dick loving freak!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, fury in her once gentle eyes. "You watch your mouth." She glared as Naruto stared angrily at his hands, sheets clenched so tightly in his fists he saw the threads strain to remain in place. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. If that is what is really upsetting you then I have no idea who you are anymore. The Naruto I know has never been a small-minded bigot." Tsunade grabbed Naruto's chin and forced him to look at her. Naruto refused to meet her eyes, instead looking at her chin. He said nothing, and Tsunade sighed, releasing him and standing up. Naruto looked up at her and her eyes were now cold.

"Get out." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said get out. If you want to wallow because you cheated on Hinata fine, but I won't let you stay in my house if you are going to spout such ignorant bullshit." Tsunade's voice left no room for argument or rebuttle. Naruto looked at her, eyes wide, mouth agape. Finally, he closed his eyes and stood up, grabbing his phone before he left. Her eyes never left him as he moved, but he refused to meet her gaze. He couldn't believe it. She was kicking him out. Where was he supposed to go?

Naruto walked through the campus until he found somewhere he could be alone. He had found a large tree away from any activity and sat down with a sigh. He was still in his PJs from two days ago. What was he supposed to do? Naruto looked down at his phone. It was still charged. He wondered if Sakura had charged it before bringing it to him.

When he clicked it open he had six missed calls and over ten text messages. The six calls were from Temari, and the text messages were from her as well, save for two. One was from Gaara and said that if he didn't call Temari back she was going to lose it. That made Naruto crack a small smile. The other one was from Sasuke. It simply said,

'I'm here if you want to talk.'

Naruto felt his heart clench and he took a deep breath and opened to reply. Part of him wanted Sasuke to just butt out. Another part of him, the part that was hurting and reminded him of when he was a lonely child, couldn't push him away. Even so, he didn't need a shoulder to cry on right now.

'I've done enough talking. You owe me a drink.' SEND. Naruto waited for a reply. It came quickly.

Sasuke: 'Blue Bull? 6?'

'Yeah. See you then.' SEND. Naruto slipped his phone in his pocket and sighed. It was already two. Naruto took a look down at his clothes and sighed again. There was no way he could go to the bar like this. It was Sunday though. There were most definitely people at his dorm. Maybe he could ask someone to pick him up a change of clothes? Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone once more.

'Hey, can you grab me a change of clothes and my wallet and bring it to the dean's house?' SEND.

Gaara: 'That's where you've been?' He replied back quickly. Was everyone just waiting for him to contact them?

'Yeah. Just jeans and a shirt is fine.' SEND.

Gaara: 'Alright, I'll be there soon.' Naruto stood up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He should make his way back to Tsunade's.

It didn't take him long to get there, and soon he was sitting in her living room looking down at his hands.

"I thought I said I didn't want you here?" Tsunade said with no emotion. Naruto nodded before steeling himself and looking up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. You're right, this isn't like me, it's just-" Naruto cut himself off. It's just that it had never been about him. He never thought it was wrong to be gay, even when he heard other people say it was, but that had always been hypothetical. He had never actually met anyone that was gay, at least not that he knew. It had been like talking about a car crash when you'd never experienced one, but now he had. He was in the driver's seat and he didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes of silence and Tsunade watching the pained and confused expression plaguing Naruto's face, she sighed. "I understand that this must be extremely hard for you. Up until now I have only ever heard you talk about girls. Though with Jiraiya as your guardian that's not surprising." Tsunade rolled her eyes and Naruto chuckled. She was right. Honestly, with Jiraiya around it was impossible to think of anything except beautiful women.

"I'm here to help though. Whether you are gay, or just confused, I will support you. You did something wrong, but being gay isn't it."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said with a smile. Tsunade immediately smacked him on the head, though a lot softer than she usually did.

"Don't call me that, brat." She also smiled softly. It was quiet between them for only a few seconds. The silence was quickly interrupted by a loud knock.

"That must be Gaara." Naruto smiled and stood up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Thanks for doing this."

Gaara nodded and took a step inside and Naruto stepped back. "I brought you a few more clothes. I figured you wouldn't be going home for a while."

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head. He grabbed the clothes and set them on the couch. He tucked his wallet into one of his pockets. "This is Tsunade, by the way. She's the dean, but she's actually a family friend too. I pretty much grew up with her."

"I see. That explains why you are staying here," Gaara said, nodding to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, this is Gaara. I used to live with him and his siblings at the orphanage." Tsunade stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said as Gaara accepted her hand. Gaara turned to Naruto then and it became awkward. Naruto looked away and gave a forced laugh, rubbing his neck. Tsunade looked between the two boys suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto looked to Tsunade and shook his head.

"It's not important," Naruto said. Tsunade shrugged and left the room. Naruto then turned back to Gaara. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. It wasn't fair of me to yell at you."

"It's fine. I'm not mad. Though, Temari is about ready to throttle you. She wasn't happy when she saw you had left," Gaara said with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I saw all of the calls and texts. I just…couldn't be there. It was suffocating," Naruto said, looking away. Gaara nodded.

"It's alright. I'm sure she will understand. Anyway, I have to get going." Naruto nodded and walked him to the door.

"Thanks again, and tell Temari I'm sorry and not to worry." Gaara turned to Naruto and nodded before walking out the door. Naruto waved for a moment before shutting the door and turning back to the living room.

"I guess I should put these away," Naruto said, grabbing the clothes Gaara brought. When he reached the guest room Naruto put them in the closet. Tsunade would kill him if he made a mess in her house.

It was 5:30 when Naruto started to get ready. He'd spent the past few hours just watching TV, once again ignoring any unwanted thoughts that tried to bother him. Now he was slipping on a pair of dark distressed jeans and a band t-shirt. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and phone, and made his way down stairs.

"Where are you headed?" Tsunade asked as she lifted up her head from the TV.

"I'm going to go meet Sasuke at a bar. He owes me a drink."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"He's my roommate," Naruto explained, grabbing the handle to the front door.

"Is he the one you…" Tsunade trailed off and Naruto's cheeks burned at the question.

"No way! He's just a friend," Naruto quickly opened the door and dashed out, not seeing the smirk on Tsunade's face.

It didn't take him long to get to the bar. Tsunade's place was closer to the university's entrance than the dorms were, so he fully expected to beat Sasuke there. That's why he was surprised when he entered the bar and saw Sasuke sitting at a table near the one they had occupied when they came with Mika and Kana.

"You beat me," Naruto said, taking a seat. There was a drink waiting for him.

"Yeah. I needed to get away from Karin, so I left early," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed. So Sasuke was still staying at Gaara's. Did he not want to go back to their dorm? Was everyone angry at him too for defending Naruto?

"Why not go back to our dorm?"

"Because if I see Neji anytime soon I'm going to knock him into next week," Sasuke said with a glare and Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"I know why Neji is mad at me, I mean, after what I did…" Naruto looked down a moment before looking back up. "But why are you two fighting? Is it because you set Hinata and I up?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It has nothing to do with that," Sasuke said, looking away towards the door. "Neji had no right to say that."

"Say what?" Naruto asked, and then it came back to him. ' _Fucking faggot!_ ' Naruto winced and looked down at the table. "It's my fault. I deserved it."

"No." Naruto looked up at the harshness in Sasuke's tone. When Naruto looked at his face he looked ready to kill. "No one deserves to be treated like that. I especially can't forgive him."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked to Naruto and sighed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Sasuke said, waving his hand in dismissal. Naruto eyed Sasuke for a moment but decided to let it go. It probably wasn't any of his business. Sasuke and Neji had been friends for a long time, so it was probably something he wouldn't understand.

"So where have you been staying?" Sasuke askes, finally taking a sip of his drink. Naruto followed his lead and took a big gulp before replying.

"I've been at Grandma Tsunade's." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"As in the dean's?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. She's a family friend. I've known her since Jiraiya adopted me. She basically helped raise me."

"Sounds rough. I here she can be a hard ass," Sasuke said and Naruto laughed loudly.

"Yeah, she is. She used to yell at me all the time when she would visit. She still does. But I love her for it. I would probably still be a trouble-maker if it weren't for her."

"I think you still are," Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He looked down at his hands, his smile faltering. "I used to get in all sorts of fights. I guess that hasn't changed." Naruto felt a hand squeeze his own and looked up at Sasuke who was staring intently at him.

"You didn't start that fight. Neji attacked you," Sasuke said. Naruto pulled his hand away and looked at the table. He couldn't help the tingling in his hand where Sasuke touched him.

"Sure," Naruto said. Silence fell between them. Heavy, awkward silence that was only broken by the noise of the other patrons of the bar. It was Sunday night, so it wasn't very busy, but there were still a good number of people milling around.

"You want another?" Naruto looked up and was shocked to find both his and Sasuke's glasses empty. He hadn't even noticed he had finished it.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up and walked to the bar. As he watched, Naruto couldn't help as his eyes wandered over the other man. He was wearing a pair of distressed jeans, much like his own only lighter in color, and a black zip-up vest with a hood. It was much more casual than the dark jeans and button-up he wore the last time they came here, and Naruto liked that. Something about it made Sasuke look much more attractive. Maybe because he didn't look so unapproachable.

"Hey." Naruto nearly fell off his seat as he jumped, a loud, feminine voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, hi?" Naruto answered, trying to calm his racing heart as he looked at the girl who approached him.

"My name is Nellie," the girl said. She had bright red hair and freckles.

"Naruto," he replied, smiling.

"I saw you sitting here alone and wanted to know if I could join you?" Naruto looked her up and down. She was wearing a very revealing top, which seemed to barely contain her large breasts, and a pair of shorts.

"Sorry, I'm actually here with a friend," Naruto said, rubbing his neck. She pouted her lips, which were painted a red to match her hair.

"A girlfriend?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, just a friend. He's over there at the bar." Naruto pointed over to Sasuke, who was paying for the drinks now sitting before him.

"Oh, well he's cute," Nellie said unabashedly. Naruto turned to her and laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah." She turned to him and smiled.

"You're cute too, don't worry." This girl was very forward, and Naruto wasn't really sure how to handle that.

"I wasn't-" Naruto started but was quickly interrupted.

"Who's this?" Sasuke askes as he walks up and hands Naruto his drink. Sasuke takes his seat as Nellie turns to introduce herself.

"My name is Nellie. I was just asking Naruto if I could join you two." She smiled brightly at Sasuke. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and saw him looking very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but we are actually having a boy's night," Sasuke said with a smirk. Nellie must not have been expecting this answer because she seemed to do a double take, shock covering her features. She eyed the two of them in confusion before slowly walking away to another table.

"Boy's night?" Naruto asked, chuckling. "That sounds so…"

"So gay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed while Sasuke smirked. "Yeah well, if the shoe fits." Naruto looked at Sasuke as he chuckled to himself. Something about Sasuke seemed different. He seemed…more relaxed? Why? Before he never made jokes unless it was at Naruto's expense. Instead he had just made a jab at himself. Maybe he felt more comfortable around Naruto now? Or maybe he was just trying to make Naruto more comfortable with the whole thing by making jokes. Either way, it was kind of weirding Naruto out.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke answers, taking a drink.

"You're acting kind of strange," Naruto said, watching closely for Sasuke's reaction.

"Am I?" Naruto nodded.

"You're being weirdly nice. Normally you like to embarrass me any chance you get, or only make jokes at my expense," Naruto explained, eyeing his friend. Sasuke thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke took another drink before replying.

"After what happened, I didn't want to push you. When I teased you Friday, you seemed really freaked out." Naruto thought back to what Sasuke had said Friday. He had teased Naruto about being jealous that he had kissed Gaara instead of going to Sasuke. Yeah, that had freaked him out, but Sasuke walking on eggshells around him was more upsetting.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Naruto said, taking a big gulp of his drink. Sasuke watched him.

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptically. Naruto paused for a moment, looking at his drink before looking back up at Sasuke with a small smile.

"No, but it's better than you acting all nice. It's freaking me out," Naruto laughed, only a bit nervously. Sasuke nodded, smirking.

"Well then, I'll be sure to go back to embarrassing you," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded with a soft smile.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter. I was going to post it earlier but wanted to get a start on the next chapter first. Otherwise it could have been a while between the posts. And look! I'm posting during the day instead of in the middle of the night, so that's good! I hope everyone likes this chapter. It took a few tries but I think I got it to a place I'm happy with :) Really I just live for the super dramatic and sexy scenes, so I'm just trying to get to the next one haha. Anyway, please enjoy, and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

* * *

It had been about an hour since they arrived and they were each on their fourth drink. Neither were wasted, but it was becoming apparent that neither were concerned with their classes in the morning.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had just returned with another round of drinks for them.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied, taking his seat and taking a sip of his drink.

"How old were you when you realized?" Naruto asked. He was becoming braver with each drink, no longer blushing at every mention of Sasuke's or his orientation.

"Realized what?" Sasuke asked, his mind less focused, not getting what Naruto was asking.

"That you," he paused and leaned in, lowering his voice. "Like guys."

"Oh. I don't know," he said, taking another drink.

"How could you not know?" Naruto asked, drinking from his own glass. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, I guess since I first hit puberty. But I didn't really think of myself as, well, you know, until a few years later," Sasuke explained. Naruto wasn't sure he got it.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Naruto couldn't help his curiosity.

"It's hard to explain. I was never really interested in anyone for a while. I was going through a hard time in my life, and had no interest in romance. It wasn't until I was around fifteen that I actually found someone I liked and really thought about it. But from then on it was history." Sasuke smirked. Naruto frowned slightly and rolled his eyes. He was pretty positive that Sasuke had a much more active sex life than himself, but Naruto didn't really want to hear him brag about it.

"I guess that makes sense," he mumbled, taking a gulp of his drink. "Gaara said I was a late bloomer, but it's not like I haven't been interested in sex until now. Why is this just happening?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Who knows? The mind is a complicated place. Sometimes it's best not to question it." Naruto watched as Sasuke finished his drink and Naruto looked down at his own glass. How was he supposed to do that? Did Sasuke expect him to just be okay with this? To just go with the flow? How could he accept this as if it didn't completely change who he was? Naruto paused. Did it change who he was? Was Naruto different now that he was gay? He didn't feel any different aside from the slight gnawing in his stomach whenever he thought too hard about it.

"I need another drink," Naruto said, standing up.

"But you haven't finished that one." Sasuke looked pointedly at the half full glass in front of Naruto's now empty seat. Naruto reached for it and quickly downed it before turning back towards the bar.

"I'll get you one too." Naruto quickly waved down the bartender and ordered their drinks once he reached the bar. There were a few people ahead of him so Naruto took the chance to resurvey the room. It was getting late, but the crowd hadn't thinned out too much from earlier, not that there were many people there to begin with. He supposed some of them probably didn't have class tomorrow, or maybe they didn't care. Naruto sure as hell didn't, he just wanted to be drunk enough to stop feeling, but he doubted anyone here felt the same. Suddenly, a man caught Naruto's eye. He looked familiar, but Naruto couldn't place him. The man looked a few years older than him, maybe in his early to mid-twenties. He had short brown hair that was spiked up, and he looked like he was a few inches taller than him or Sasuke, but Naruto couldn't be sure looking from this far away.

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you." Naruto was startled from his thoughts and turned back to the bar to see the bartender setting down his drinks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You were looking at that guy right there, right?" The bartender asked and pointed to the spikey-haired brunette. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, he looks familiar. I don't know why." Naruto went to take out his wallet and pay for the drinks.

"He comes in here often, you've probably seen him. A real troublemaker with a bad temper. He gets really touchy when guys stare at him for too long," the bartender said as he grabbed the cash.

"I wasn't staring," Naruto frowned. He didn't really like what the bartender was implying.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything by it," the bartender said, putting his hands up in surrender. Naruto watched as his eyes shot over to something behind him, then looked back to the blonde. "I would go get your friend though. Looks like there's trouble." Naruto turned around and was surprised to see the brunette now standing at his and Sasuke's table, his fist gripping the front of Sasuke's shirt. Naruto left the drinks on the bar and quickly ran over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked, glaring at the brunette. Sasuke was also fixing a very impressive glare on the man. Now that Naruto was close up he could see that the brunette was definitely taller than him or Sasuke by a few inches. He turned to Naruto once he spoke, and Naruto could see hate in his brown eyes.

"Are you his little boyfriend?" The man snarled, and Naruto's eyes widened. What the hell?

"What are you talking about? We're just friends," Naruto said calmly, trying to get the guy to relax. What was this guy's problem? He was looking at them like they had just dishonored his ancestors or something.

"Leave him be, he's just an idiot," Sasuke said to the man, glaring.

"Hey!" Naruto said, turning to Sasuke and glaring. Where the hell did he get off calling him an idiot when he was the one picking a fight?

Sasuke's words seemed to upset the brunette as well, because he turned back to Sasuke and snarled. By now there were a few patrons who had noticed the confrontation and were watching avidly. Naruto glanced over to the bar to see the bartender eyeing them warily, hovering by the phone while mixing drinks.

"You seem to like them that way, don't you? Dumb and naïve," the man said, his grip tightening as he nearly lifted Sasuke from his seat. Despite this, Sasuke held his ground, glare intensifying as he looked at the angry man.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said. Naruto was confused, but he was now sure the two knew each other. Maybe he was one of Sasuke's ex- lovers? Wait a minute! Naruto remembered the guy now. It was the same guy that Sasuke had been looking at the last time. But, then the guy couldn't be Sasuke's ex, because Sasuke hadn't recognized him, and surely Sasuke would be able to recognize one of his old lovers. Then again, maybe he was just a pissed off one night stand.

"Oh yeah? My brother had to be taken to the hospital because of you! You fucked up his head and he tried to kill himself," the man screamed, and Naruto was sure there was a collective gasp in the bar, himself included. So, not an ex. This guy's brother tried to kill himself because of Sasuke?

"That wasn't my fault and if you and your family would get your head's out of your asses, you'd realize that," Sasuke growled as he lifted his hand and gripped the brunette's hand on his shirt. Sasuke looked pissed, but something else flashed in Sasuke's eyes for barely a moment. Something softer, but it was gone when the man lifted Sasuke from his chair and shoved him back into a table.

"Whoa there! Let's settle down and discuss this like men," Naruto said, jumping in between the two. Now Sasuke looked just as furious as the brunette and Naruto really didn't think anything good would come of it. He glanced at the bartender to see him now gripping the phone. Damn, he was definitely going to call the police if either Sasuke or the guy tried anything.

"Men?" The guy laughed. "He ain't a man, he's filth," the brunette snarled, and Naruto felt his brow twitch in irritation. Man, this was making him think of things he didn't want to think about right now.

"Move, Naruto," Sasuke said, walking up behind him. Naruto glared back and shook his head.

"No way. I'm not about to let you guys fight," Naruto said. He really hoped Sasuke would back off. Naruto was pretty confident in his ability to stop the brunette should he try something, but he didn't think he would be able to physically stop them if they both tried to fight.

"I'd like to see this idiot try. He'd just get his ass handed to him," Sasuke snarled, then smirked at the fuming brunette.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch!" The man yelled and charged forward. Sasuke made to move in front of Naruto, but Naruto reacted first and quickly shoved Sasuke away before grabbing the brunette and wrestling him to the ground, pinning him down and twisting his arm behind his back.

"I said, settle down!" Naruto growled, pushing on the man's arm until he winced and finally quite struggling.

"Do I need to call the police?" Naruto heard the bartender yell.

"No, it's fine. I got it under control." Naruto said back.

"You son-of-a-!" The man began to say, once again struggling until Naruto put more pressure on his arm, causing the man to groan in pain.

"Bitch, yeah, I got it. Now, I'm gonna let you go and we are going to go our separate ways, you got that?" Naruto said, grinning at the man beneath him. The brunette glared for another moment before gritting his teeth and nodding. Naruto let the man go and stood up, watching as the brunette stood and rubbed his sore shoulder. With one final glare, he walked back to the other side of the bar where his friends were staring with wide eyes. It's a good thing they didn't try and defend their buddy or Naruto was sure things would have gotten ugly.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Sasuke, who was glaring at the man as he walked away.

"Hey, let's go. I've had enough to drink anyway," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder and shoving him towards the exit. Sasuke said nothing and continued to frown. Naruto sent a quick wave at the bartender, who smiled in return, and followed his friend out. Once they had been walking for a minute Naruto turned to Sasuke and frowned.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said, refusing to look at Naruto.

"Don't bullshit me. That was the guy from a few weeks ago. The one you thought you knew. Clearly you do, now why the hell was he trying to pick a fight with you?" Naruto didn't want to pry, but clearly something was going on between the two and if the guy frequented the bar then it was likely they would see him again. If Naruto was going to have to kick some guy's ass he would at least like to know why.

"His name is Devin. I used to date his brother." Naruto's eyes widened.

"So what he said, about his brother-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"That's all bullshit. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Sasuke growled, finally looking at Naruto with a hard frown firmly in place.

"Then enlighten me." Naruto's voice was calm, soft. Clearly whatever was going on was heavily affecting the usually stoic man, and that meant it was delicate territory.

Sasuke glared ahead before sighing. "His brother, his name was Ian. We met back in high school. By then I had already been aware of my preferences and had already had a few flings. Ian, on the other hand, was in denial." Naruto nodded, listening intently. He didn't know much about Sasuke's past. The fact he was sharing this with him made him feel special, and he made sure to respect that.

"I guess you could say I coaxed him out of it. We were only together a few weeks before his family found out. Damn religious idiots. They immediately forbid us from seeing each other and pulled Ian out of school. They thought I was influencing him," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Ian was constantly saying how he hated being home. I can only imagine it was hell for him to be forced to stay there. Next thing I hear, he tried to commit suicide; swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills." Naruto felt his blood run cold. He couldn't imagine having such a horrible home life. Jiraiya had always been great to him, and Naruto was suddenly thankful he had grown up in such a good home.

"Damn bastards," Sasuke growled. "I tried to help him. I told him it was okay, and that in a few years he could leave that house. I guess it wasn't fast enough though. He may be in a hospital now but at least he's away from them." Sasuke looked at Naruto, and under the anger and disgust was a soft and well-hidden sadness. Sasuke felt guilty for what happened to Ian, even if it wasn't his fault. Damn. Naruto wished he could have beaten the crap out of that jerk at the bar. Clearly they were the ones that drove Ian to suicide, not Sasuke, yet Devin insisted on blaming him. Oh, Naruto would definitely beat some sense into him the next time he tried something.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I should have let you pummel that idiot," Naruto said, laying a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke cracked a smile then, a small one, but it made Naruto's heart swell.

"No, he isn't worth getting thrown in jail over. Let's just go home. My head is killing me," Sasuke said, and lead the way back to the university. It didn't take them long to get there, and when they did the place was deserted. It was after midnight on a Sunday, so it wasn't surprising. They walked to Tsunade's house, after all, that's where Naruto was staying, but they were still drunk, and so when they reached the steps leading up to the door Naruto's face quickly met the ground.

"Dammit!" He cursed, picking himself up and rubbing his head. Nothing seemed to be bleeding, so that was good.

"Idiot, can't even make it up the steps," Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey, don't think I don't see you swaying over there," Naruto retorted, standing back up. Sasuke shook his head.

"Come on, let's just get you inside," Sasuke said, reaching for the handle. Naruto watched, waiting for the door to open, but frowned when it didn't.

"It's locked," Sasuke deadpanned, turning to look at Naruto. "You have a key?" Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head, moving to try the handle himself. Damn! It really was locked.

"What the hell Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto mumbled, pulling on the handle until Sasuke finally made him let go.

"Stop before you rip it off. There must be another way in," Sasuke reasoned, walking away from the front door and taking a look at the house. Naruto frowned but followed suit. "This looks a lot like the dorms. Do you know if any of the windows are open?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. He doubted it. Wait!

"Hey, I think I left the guest window open," Naruto said with a smile.

"The guest window?"

"Yeah, it's over here," Naruto said as he led Sasuke to the left side of the house. "I got hot the other night and I don't think I closed it." Naruto looked up once they reached the side and grinned. Bingo. He had definitely left it open.

"That's great, but how do you expect us to get through a second story window?" Sasuke questioned, frowning.

"Us?" Naruto asked, turning to look back at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but avoided Naruto's gaze by looking at the window.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going back to be harassed by Karin," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Naruto laughed. He really wanted to know what Karin did to irritate the other man so much. It might come in handy when Sasuke was pissing him off.

"Fine. Let's just take a look around and see what we can find. Maybe there is a ladder laying around," Naruto said, beginning to head off in search of a way up. Sasuke rolled his eyes but quickly followed suit, walking in the opposite direction. It didn't take them long to walk around the whole house, and when they met back up, neither one had found a ladder.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked. He was getting grumpy.

"Hmm, well there isn't a ladder, but I guess that was a long shot," Naruto said, taking another glance around the left side of the house. Suddenly, he noticed that the tree by the window had a branch that reached out almost to the ledge.

"What about that?" He asked, and Sasuke took one look before shaking his head.

"You have to be kidding. That branch could barely hold a cat let alone one of us." Well isn't he Mr. Optimistic, Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fine. It's plenty big. We just have to be careful," Naruto said as he began to walk to the trunk of the tree. Once he reached it he turned back to grin at a frowning Sasuke. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," Naruto laughed.

"Why you," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. "Fine. We'll go up the damn tree." Naruto grinned and began his assent, Sasuke not far behind. When they reached the designated branch, Naruto began to carefully walk out towards the window. Sasuke stayed back by the trunk in order to reduce the strain on the branch. The branches width was enough to fit one foot in front of the other comfortably, but neither boy trusted it to hold both their weights.

"See, not a problem," Naruto grinned as he reached the end of the branch, or at least as far as he felt comfortable walking on it. The window was a bit farther than he thought it was from the ground, but he was sure he could make it.

"I'm going to try and jump to it," Naruto said, preparing himself.

"Be careful," Sasuke said. Naruto turned back to grin at him before looking forward and tensing his legs. With a deep breath and a quick prayer that he wouldn't crack his head open, Naruto leapt forward. It wasn't too far, only a few feet, but Naruto was still thankful when he felt his foot land on the window ledge, and he quickly grabbed onto the frame.

"Piece of cake," Naruto muttered with a laugh as he ducked into the window. He turned to Sasuke to see the man standing with wide eyes.

"Your turn." Sasuke blinked before focusing on the branch in front of him. He took the trip slowly, being sure that his footing was secure before taking the next step. When he finally reached the same point Naruto had, Sasuke stopped and looked at the blonde.

"I can't believe you are making me jump through your window from a tree," Sasuke grumbled. He was stalling, and that made Naruto smile.

"Don't be a wimp. I did it. Besides, I thought you were going to show me just how much of a man you are?" Naruto said, a teasing gleam in his eye. Sasuke's eyes widened minutely before he smirked.

"You damn idiot." With that, Sasuke tensed his muscles and Naruto had only just enough time to move away from the window before Sasuke jumped forward and landed, grabbing onto the frame. He quickly ducked inside and shut the window behind him. When he turned back to Naruto, who had been turning on a light, he was frowning.

"Tomorrow, ask Tsunade for a key." Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't that bad. It was kind of exhilarating." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he watched Naruto walk to his closet.

"What are you, an adrenaline junkie?"

Naruto laughed. "That hardly counts as adrenalizing." Naruto pulled out his pajamas and looked at Sasuke. "Sorry, but I only have one pair of pajamas. I can lend you a pair of gym shorts if you want."

"No thanks, you know I don't wear clothes to bed," Sasuke said, and Naruto tensed. That's right, Sasuke always just slept in boxers, and he only had one bed, which meant they were sharing. Was that okay? Did Naruto feel comfortable with that? Sasuke must have noticed Naruto's hesitation, because he quickly spoke.

"Sorry, I can wear shorts if it bothers you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He really was being considerate. With a deep breath, Naruto steeled his nerves and forced a smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen you in boxers before." Sasuke stared at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, we are sharing a bed. I don't mind," Sasuke said, understanding in his eyes. Damn Sasuke for being so considerate.

"Yeah. I don't want you walking on eggshells around me." Naruto couldn't let this control him. He wouldn't have cared before, at least, not to this extent. He couldn't let what happened change who he was.

"Alright, but I get to be big spoon," Sasuke said as he stripped down and got in bed, a large smirk spreading across his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yell-whispered, not wanting to wake Tsunade. A blush spread across his cheeks as he changed into his pajamas, sliding into bed next to Sasuke, though he made sure to hug the edge.

"You said you didn't want me walking on eggshells," he laughed, and Naruto wanted to punch him. Sure, that wouldn't have bothered him before, and he said he didn't want Sasuke to tiptoe around him, but Jesus, there was no mid ground with him was there? Naruto just heard Sasuke chuckle and roll over so his back was facing Naruto. After a moment Naruto glanced over his shoulder, and seeing that Sasuke's breathing had evened out, Naruto allowed himself to relax and fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: SHE'S ALIVE! Ahem, well, yes, I'm back. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is, the next chapter! Actually, because I took so long, I'm going to be doing a double update. So the next chapter should be up a few minutes after this one. If anyone would like to know why I've been gone so long, August has been very busy for me! My boyfriend and I went to go see John Mayer live, then we JUST got back from a five day cruise, and in three days we are driving 7 hours to go see Ed Sheeran. Therefore! I have spent the past two days writing these chapters so I could make it up to you, and also to maybe hold you over until I have time to post the next one. Classes start next week so I will be a bit more busy, but fear not! I will be continuing to work on this and upload. I can't give up now, we've come too far. Anyway, enough blabbering, enjoy the next two chapters, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review (that's my favorite ;)_

* * *

When Naruto woke up the next morning it was to an empty bed. He remembered Sasuke staying over, but he didn't see the man in his room anywhere, nor did he hear him in the joined bathroom. Naruto sat up and yawned. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it read 11:00 AM. Perhaps Sasuke had gone to class. Naruto shivered. Tsunade was going to kill him for sleeping in and skipping classes. Not only was she basically his adopted mother but she was also the dean and in no way would accept his hangover as an excuse to skip class.

With a loud rumble of his stomach Naruto decided to worry about it later and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was more than a little surprised to see Sasuke sitting at the breakfast counter sipping on coffee.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and raised a brow. "I stayed here last night, remember?"

"Well yeah," Naruto said scratching his head. "But I figured you would have gone to class or something."

"Not worth the headache," was his simple reply and Naruto just shrugged. "By the way," Sasuke continued as Naruto opened the fridge. "Tsunade says she's going to kick your ass for getting wasted and skipping class," Sasuke finished and continued sipping his coffee.

"What? But you skipped too!" Naruto cried, whipping around to frown at the other man. Sasuke shrugged.

"But I'm not you."

Naruto frowned but said nothing, turning back to find himself breakfast. Maybe some eggs would be good. He grabbed the cartoon and a pan and began to cook his eggs. It didn't take him long to sit down beside Sasuke and begin eating.

"So are you heading back to the dorm today?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of food.

"No. What about you?"

Naruto looked down and shook his head. "I still can't face any of them, especially Hinata. Besides, I'm pretty sure Neji has probably implemented a 'kill on site' order." Naruto had meant it as a joke…sort of, so he was surprised when he saw the deep frown that formed on Sasuke's face. Something was seriously bothering Sasuke about this whole situation. Something more personal than defending Naruto. Sasuke said he would kill Neji if he saw him, which seemed extreme even if he was pissed at him. They were friends after all, and it was only natural for Neji to be pissed at Naruto, so he didn't understand why Sasuke seemed to see it differently. It couldn't just be because Neji had called Naruto a faggot. Sure, it hurt, it hurt a lot, but unfortunately Naruto was sure it wasn't the first time Sasuke had heard the word and it wouldn't be the last. And Neji was angry. He probably wanted to hurt Naruto as much as he had hurt Hinata, and even if Naruto didn't agree with it, he could understand why Neji had said it. After all, there was no way Neji was anti-gay. He had been friends with Sasuke since junior high, so he must know he's gay.

"You want to come into town with me today?" Sasuke asked suddenly and pulled Naruto from his thoughts.

"For what?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No particular reason. Maybe we could see a movie or something." Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Sure! I haven't seen a movie in forever. Let me get dressed real quick." Naruto left his plate on the counter and dashed upstairs, his smile never fading. When he came back down in a pair of cargo shorts and a band t-shirt, he saw Sasuke standing by the door. He had already gotten changed earlier when he first woke up. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and a thin jacket. Naruto jogged up to him with a grin.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Naruto cheered and they walked out the door. Naruto paused, suddenly remembering he didn't have a key, but when he turned around to say something, he saw Sasuke locking the door. Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto and held up the key.

"I figured you would forget to ask, so I did."

"Sweet, let's go." Naruto turned back around and began walking to the campus entrance. He looked up at the sky and grinned, taking in a big, deep breath. It was beautiful out, and a perfect day to walk around town. There were only a few fluffy clouds in the sky and it made Naruto wish he had been bestowed with any artistic talent. The sun was warm despite fall approaching and it wasn't too windy. Naruto was glad he and Sasuke had skipped class today. It would have been a waste to sit in a classroom and listen to lectures when the weather was so great.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Sasuke asked as they walked off campus.

"No idea. I don't even know what movies are playing. I seriously haven't been to the movies since I was a kid. I nearly forgot theatres existed," Naruto laughed.

"Why not?"

Naruto shrugged. "When I was really little, right after Jiraiya adopted me, we used to go a lot. I never got the chance to go when I lived at the orphanage, but once I got a bit older, Jiraiya started leaving me home alone for work. Tsunade took me a couple times when she visited, but that hasn't been since I was eleven or twelve." Naruto tried to remember the last movie he saw at the theatre, but he couldn't. Sure, he had seen plenty of movies at home and on T.V., but it wasn't quite the same, and the thought of going to see one in an actual movie theatre made him really excited.

"Why didn't you go with friends?" Sasuke asked, and again, Naruto shrugged.

"Didn't really have any. Most kids avoided me and those who didn't I got in fights with. I had a few acquaintances in my classes, but no one I would really hang out with." It used to bother him when he thought about it, but Naruto had finally gotten over it. Sure, it was still a bit of a sore, but he didn't feel sad or angry anymore. When he glanced over and saw the compassion in Sasuke's eyes, real, legitimate compassion, Naruto stopped and nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my god you actually do have a heart!" Naruto cheered, and threw an arm around a shocked Sasuke. "I knew it would show up one day."

Sasuke frowned and shoved Naruto's arm away. "Idiot," he muttered and walked off, but Naruto could see the slight pink spreading across his cheeks. It's okay if Sasuke didn't want people to know he was a softy, Naruto was happy to keep it to himself.

It didn't take them long to reach the movie theatre. It was in the town center just like everything else. Actually, if Naruto remembered correctly, it was on a few minutes from the old candy shop. Naruto had looked to Sasuke when they passed it but he didn't seem to pay any mind to it. It was strange for Naruto to think that something that was so important to him, and affected him so much, didn't even phase Sasuke, despite his family having owned it.

When they reached the theatre, they walked up and began reading what movies were playing. Honestly Naruto wasn't sure what most of them were. Typically, he watched Netflix or other streaming sights when he watched T.V., so he rarely saw commercials.

"Anything sound good?" Sasuke asked and Naruto laughed.

"I don't really know what any of them are about. You pick." Sasuke nodded and before Naruto could argue he purchased the tickets.

"Hey! I can buy my own," Naruto said with a frown as Sasuke handed him his ticket.

"Shut up." Was all Sasuke said before walking into the building. Naruto grumbled to himself before following.

"I'm buying snack then!" He yelled, running over to the concession. "What do you want?" Sasuke looked like he wanted to argue, but shook his head instead.

"Junior mints and a soda."

"Ew," Naruto said, his nose scrunching up. "Who wants their candy to taste like their toothpaste?" Sasuke glared and Naruto quickly dashed to the counter.

"Can I have some junior mints, two large sodas, a box of nachos, and…Twizzlers." Naruto grinned as he was handed his order and quickly paid. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but he carried it back to Sasuke and handed him his candy and soda.

"Let's go!" Naruto cheered and lead the way to the theatre.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Sasuke asked as they walked out.

"It was awesome! I had no idea a new Spiderman had come out. I like him much better than that other guy. What was his name? Toby-something."

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed. "It helps that he is actually a teenager now."

"Man, I wish I had been bitten by a radioactive spider."

"You'd probably be dead if you had." Sasuke chuckled. They continued to laugh and talk about the movie as they walked out of the building. Naruto wasn't paying much attention to the people around him but when he heard his name being called out he quickly turned, a familiar voice reaching his ears.

"Iruka?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening and his jaw going slack.

"Naruto! I can't believe it!" Iruka yelled and ran up to Naruto, embracing him tightly. Naruto quickly got over his shock and hugged back, a grin spreading across his face. He couldn't believe it! He thought he would never see Iruka again. Sure, he had moved back, but he had no way of contacting Iruka and he figured he would be too busy with school.

When Iruka released Naruto, he took the chance to look aver the man. Naruto had been young when he had left the orphanage but he could never forget the man that had cared for him and worked so hard to make sure he was happy. Iruka had been quite young when he began to run the orphanage, but even so, Naruto was amazed at how young Iruka still looked.

"I can't believe my eyes, you've gotten so big," Iruka said, fawning over Naruto, spinning him this way and that.

"Well it's been a few years since you last saw me," Naruto laughed. Iruka looked up and nodded.

"I'll say. I didn't expect to see you back here."

"Jiraiya is good friends with the dean at Konoha. I'm going to school there," Naruto explained. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Konoha?" Naruto nodded. "My husband works there," Iruka said, turning to look behind him. Naruto stood in shock, his mouth once more resembling that of a wide mouth bass.

"H-husband?" Naruto asked as Iruka called someone over. It was a man with silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Naruto, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Naruto. He used to live at the orphanage."

"It's nice to meet you," Kakashi said, reaching out his hand with a smile. Or Naruto thought it was a smile. It was hard to see behind the mask.

"You too." Naruto said in a daze, shaking Kakashi's hand slowly.

"So who's your friend Naruto?" Iruka asked. It took Naruto a moment before he snapped out of it and smiled.

"This is Sasuke. We're roommates."

"Which dorm?" Kakashi asked.

"Eight," Sasuke quickly replied. Kakashi nodded

"Really? I heard there was a big commotion there recently." Naruto flinched and Sasuke turned away with a grunt.

"Don't tell me you are still fighting?" Iruka scolded. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at the floor.

"Not usually…"

"He wasn't fighting," Sasuke cut in, looking directly at Iruka. Iruka turned to him with a frown.

"Then what happened?"

"It's kind of…a long story, you know?" Naruto tried. Naruto felt as Sasuke nudged him slightly and he looked up. Sasuke was trying to comfort him. Iruka eyed the two of them for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, don't tell me. I just worry about you. I might not be your guardian anymore but you're still one of my kids."

"You're such a good mother," Kakashi said with a smirk. Iruka whipped around and smacked him over the back of the head.

"Don't call me that." Iruka glared as the three of them tried not to laugh. "Anyway, what are you two up to?" He asked, focusing back on Naruto and Sasuke.

"We just saw the new Spiderman movie and are about to get some food," Naruto said.

"Oh, would you mind if we join you?" Iruka asked with a smile.

"But what about the movie?" Kakashi frowned. Iruka waved him off.

"We can see it another time. I haven't seen Naruto in almost ten years."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, but looked back up and smiled. "Where to?"

"Hm, well we hadn't really decided. We were just going to walk around until we found something," Naruto explained.

"Well there is a small diner just around the corner, how about that?" Iruka asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Sounds great! Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and began to lead them away from the theatre.

"Naruto! That's the wrong way!" Iruka called out and ran after Naruto. They soon caught up to the embarrassed blonde and they all made their way to the diner, Iruka leading the way.

"So how did you know about the fight?" Sasuke asked Kakashi once they sat down. "We didn't tell anyone at the school."

"Oh, Kakashi is head of the campus police," Iruka explained, smiling proudly.

"Police? I didn't even know we had any. I thought the local police took care of everything," Naruto said.

"Then I guess we are doing our jobs. We wouldn't catch anyone doing anything wrong if you knew we were there." Kakashi smirked and rested an arm on the back of Iruka's chair.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Naruto muttered, and Kakashi and Iruka laughed.

"So what are you two going to school for?" Iruka asked with a smile. The waiter came then and quickly took their orders.

"We are both in business."

"Business? Naruto? I never would have expected that," Iruka said.

"What? How come? I'm smart," Naruto replied with a glare.

"It's not that," Iruka explained. "You've just always been so rambunctious and energetic. I can't imagine you sitting in an office and doing paperwork," Iruka grinned and laughed.

"Yeah well, I can be serious and responsible too."

"I'm sure you can, it was just surprising. What do you want to do with it?" Iruka asked.

"I want to open my own business."

"Really?" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. "What business?"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was watching him curiously. "A candy shop and bakery." Naruto saw as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he quickly looked back to Iruka, who was smiling broadly.

"That's wonderful! I should say I'm not surprised, you used to love going to that candy store in the town center." Naruto could feel Sasuke tense up beside him and he chanced another look at him. Sasuke was starring openly at Naruto, his eyes moving across his face as if searching for something. "The owner was so sweet. It's a shame what happened."

Naruto turned back to Iruka and nodded, feeling uncomfortable as Sasuke seemed to be dissecting him. "Uh, yeah, I heard there was a fire."

"It was only a few years after you left, it was all over the news…Sasuke?" Iruka asked, and Naruto turned to face his friend. "Are you alright?" Sasuke definitely looked upset. Naruto supposed talking about the fire probably wasn't pleasant.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, nodding his head curtly. Sasuke glanced once more at Naruto before the food arrived and they ended the conversation in favor of eating.

"It was nice meeting you Sasuke," Iruka said with a smile, shaking Sasuke's hand. "And Naruto, don't be a stranger."

"I won't, it was great seeing you, and it was nice to meet you Kakashi." Naruto said, hugging Iruka and shaking Kakashi's hand.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," Kakashi said with a wink and Naruto reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…anyway, see ya," Naruto said before turning away and walking off with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't really sure where they were heading next, so he just walked to the pond in the town center. From there they could see most of the shops, including where the old candy shop was.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to do now?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke starring at him intently. "Um…hello?" Naruto asked, leaning in and waving his hand in Sasuke's face.

"I want to bring you somewhere," Sasuke said suddenly, startling Naruto.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that," Naruto said, taking a few deep breaths.

"Well?"

"Yeah, sure, where do you want to take me?"

"To the hospital," Sasuke said before turning to walk away.

"Um, okay?" Naruto said, quickly catching up and falling into step with the other man.

It didn't take them too long to walk to the hospital, maybe about twenty minutes. It was set away from the town center in a quieter area. The hospital was very pretty. The grounds were large and green with flower beds spread out along walking paths that lead to the back garden. Naruto had to admit it seemed like a nice place to be if you were sick. He still didn't understand why Sasuke had brought him there though.

The two men walked in the front door and the women at the desk smiled, nodding as they walked by.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha," she said, and Sasuke nodded back. Now Naruto was extremely confused. He thought they were having a good day, why would Sasuke want to come to a hospital? And why does the front desk know him? Did he go there often? Maybe he was a frequent flier. Could he be one of those people who think they are sick when they aren't? No…that didn't make sense. Maybe Sasuke's family owned the hospital? After all, Konoha was a school for the wealthy, so Sasuke's family must be well off. Maybe the candy store was just a side business his mother had? Maybe that's why Sasuke didn't seem to care when they passed the abandoned shop, because it wasn't really important.

"Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of it and looked at Sasuke. "You can get out now." Naruto looked around and only then realized they had been in an elevator.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto quickly exited the elevator and followed Sasuke down the hall. It was almost completely empty, and Naruto noticed that the doors were relatively far apart compared to the other halls. Was this the private wing? Where were they going?

Finally, they stopped in front of a white door. It looked just like the others and gave no indication of who was in it. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to open the door and he did so, his curiosity now at its breaking point. When he opened the door, he was completely taken aback and frozen in place. The room was large, much larger than a regular hospital room, and had a seating are much like a hotel room. Light from the setting sun streamed in through the window and cast upon the one bed in the room. There was a subtle beeping coming from the heart monitor, and Naruto noticed there was one of those bags hanging on the hook. However, what took his breath away and stopped his heart was the woman lying in the bed. Her long midnight hair laid gently on the pillow and circled her head like a dark halo. Her skin was extremely pale, probably due to lack of sun exposure, but Naruto remembered her always being fair, just like her son.

Naruto couldn't believe it. How did this happen? Was it the fire? But she didn't look burned. Naruto let out his breath slowly and shut his eyes, taking slow steps over to the bed. Sasuke's mom looked just as she did all those years ago, only the small lines around her eyes indicating her age. She was a bit thinner too, judging by the way the blankets pulled around her. Naruto wanted to cry. Something in him broke at seeing the once joyful and kind woman lying in that hospital bed. Naruto knew deep down that she wasn't sleeping, but he turned to Sasuke and asked anyway.

"Is she…sleeping?" Sasuke shook his head and stepped up next to him.

"She's been in a coma since the fire."

Naruto swallowed, looking back at the woman he had admired his whole life. "What happened?"

There was silence for a few moments, just the beeping of the heart monitor filling the silence. "So it was you."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who was glaring at him.

"The kid from that day. The one who stole the candy." Naruto's eyes widened, and he wanted to look away but he couldn't pull his stare away from the dark eyes that bore into him.

"I uh…"

"Why hide it? You must have realized who I was when you saw the picture of my mother. Why not just tell me?"

"Because I—" Naruto cut himself off. Because I'm in love with your mother? No, he couldn't say that, and was it even still true? Naruto looked back at Sasuke's mother. She looked so beautiful and at peace, but did he still have the same yearning for her? No, he didn't think he did. Because your mother is the reason I turned gay? No, Naruto knew that wasn't true. He couldn't just… _become gay_ because a man happened to look like a woman he was attracted to.

"Well?" Sasuke asked again, urging Naruto to answer. Naruto stopped and really wondered. Could it be because he liked Sasuke?

"I think…I didn't want to scare you off." It was the first sentence the came from his mouth and Naruto wasn't sure what it meant, but the tension in his body began to relax.

"What?" Sasuke asked, understandably confused.

"You said—well I mean I knew it before you said it—but, you said you don't just become gay you know, and I guess, I, even before the thing with Gaara, I thought you were attractive, and…I guess when I realized who your mom was, I freaked out, and thought, you know, I was just liking you because you looked like her, and how can I say that to you? I mean, that's weird you know?" Naruto babbled, words flowing out of his mouth like it was a broken dam. "And I think, subconsciously, I wanted you to like me, and I didn't want…you know, you to think you were just her replacement…or something…" Naruto finally trailed off. He felt like an idiot. Sasuke was just staring at him wide-eyed, and Naruto wasn't sure he understood what he had been saying. Hell, Naruto wasn't even sure. Was he confessing to Sasuke? Was this a confession? Jesus, how messed up. Confessing he has a thing for Sasuke next to Sasuke's mother's comatose body.

"Naruto," Naruto looked back into Sasuke's eyes, a serious expression taking over the confusion.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked meekly. He was waiting for a response. He expected Sasuke to tell him he was a freak or tell him to leave.

"I have no idea what you just said." Naruto wanted to fall over, the tension falling form his body. God he hated Sasuke. Sasuke continued to watched Naruto intently, waiting for a clearer reply, and Naruto's cheeks burned at saying what he felt was clear.

"I think it was supposed to be a confession." Suddenly a new voice appeared and Naruto's stomach leapt into his mouth as he turned to the door. Who the hell had been listening in? When he finally saw who it was, Naruto felt like his head was spinning. There was a man who looked remarkably similar to Sasuke, though he was definitely older and somehow more…haggard.

"Itachi," Sasuke said to the man, who smiled and walked into the room.

"Well, aren't you going to answer him? Seems like he's pretty nervous," Itachi said, and it only made Naruto want to jump out the window. Not only did he confess—in a very convoluted manner—next to Sasuke's mother's comatose body, but now some man—most likely someone related to Sasuke—had overheard it and was trying to _help_.

"Just kill me now," Naruto muttered, looking up to the ceiling.

"Now look what you've done Sasuke, he's become suicidal."

Sasuke immediately glared at Itachi. "That's not funny."

"Yes, yes," Itachi said. "I suppose not. Anyway, I just came to check on mother. It's time for her to be fed." Naruto watched as Sasuke flinched before turning back to the bed.

"Right, we're leaving," Sasuke said, gently brushing a hand against his mother's before leading Naruto out. It was silent as they walked down the empty hall to the elevator. Once inside, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So that was your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Is he a doctor here? He had on a white coat."

"Yeah. He got a job here to watch over our mother." It was silent again as they reached the first floor. The lady at the desk said goodbye to them as they passed. Naruto expected them to just walk back to the school in silence, but when they got outside of the hospital Sasuke stopped. Startled, Naruto quickly stopped as well and turned to face him. Sasuke's expression was unreadable for a moment, before a small smile formed.

"Was he right?"

"What?" Naruto asked. Honestly, Sasuke was all over the place today.

"Were you confessing?" Oh. Naruto wasn't sure whether he was happy or not that Sasuke had remembered.

"Um, I think I was. That's where it ended up anyway," Naruto said, unsure of himself.

"You know, I've been confessed to quite a few times but this is the first time anyone has done it accidentally."

"Don't be a dick," Naruto grumbled.

"Fair enough," Sasuke chuckled.

"So how does confessing work? I've never done it before," Naruto said, looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't know. I've never said yes before." Naruto's eyes shot up to Sasuke, hope filling his chest in a way that surprised him. He didn't realize he liked Sasuke this much.

"So you're saying yes this time?"

"It seems that's where it's ended up," Sasuke said with a smirk and Naruto felt his stomach twist. He was…happy? Yeah, he was, but Naruto also felt anxious and unsure. Even though he had never been in a relationship before Hinata, he at least knew what to do. After all, the media is filled with straight couples and what to and not to do. Naruto had no frame of reference when it came to gay relationships. He was going in blind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Alright guy's, here's the next one as promised! Just a short note here since I pretty much said everything last chapter. Because I did both of these so quickly, there may be some typos or other mistakes. I did my best to catch them, but it's hard to get them all. Also, this was actually going to be a much longer chapter, but it was getting way too long so I broke it up. So the next chapter has actually already been started and will hopefully be done soon, maybe even before I leave again. If that happens, I might just consider posting it. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter as well, and don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

* * *

"Naruto, you've held my hand before. It's not a big deal," Sasuke said, walking hand in hand with Naruto back to campus. Sasuke was calm and at ease. Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he was waiting to be assassinated. He was constantly looking over his shoulder and peering around corners before they walked past them.

"Yeah, but that was before. Now we're…" Naruto trailed off, looking away as a blush formed on his cheeks. Normally he was so confidant and energetic, and he hated how unsure he was.

"Dating?" Sasuke finished. Naruto nodded. "You don't need to be so nervous. No one is going to jump out of an alley and attack you." Naruto looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't get it. When we first met you didn't want anyone knowing you were gay. Now you don't seem to mind." Naruto frowned when Sasuke shrugged.

"Well first off, it's night time on a school night, most people are in bed. Secondly, it's not that I mind people knowing I'm gay, I just don't like people blabbing my business to the world." Naruto nodded. He guessed that made sense. Naruto looked down at their feet.

"Sorry, I just—" Naruto looked back up at Sasuke. "I don't, know what to do, or how to act…" Naruto felt so embarrassed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry so much. It's no different than being in a relationship with a girl…well," Sasuke smirked. "There is one difference, but I can show you that later." Sasuke said, and Naruto was startled by the unbidden lust in Sasuke's eyes. Holy crap.

"Uh, I, uh…" Naruto stammered, staring at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't push you. Although, I think I at least deserve a kiss. After all, it's not like it's your first." Sasuke smirked but his eyes remained soft.

Naruto flashed back to the kiss with Gaara and his blush intensified. It had been a good kiss, especially when he had imagined it was Sasuke. He wondered what it would be like to kiss the real thing.

"Maybe later," Naruto said, shaking the images from his head and running ahead. Sasuke laughed and followed after him. They ran the whole way back to campus and only slowed down when Tsunade's house came in sight. They were breathing heavily when they walked through the door. Naruto felt much better. There was nothing like an intense workout to release some stress. He felt like he wanted to laugh.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Naruto turned to the voice and saw Tsunade sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Oh, uh, hey Grandma Tsunade. I can totally explain about this morning."

"Can it," she interrupted, standing up and turning the television off. "Just don't skip again." With that, she walked upstairs. Naruto turned to Sasuke in confusion but Sasuke just shrugged.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," he said, and Naruto nodded, laughing.

"I'm gonna make some food, you want some?" Naruto asked, walking into the kitchen. Sasuke nodded and followed, sitting at the counter. Naruto quickly began to rummage through the fridge. There wasn't much, mostly just beer and leftover takeout. There was stuff to make a sandwich though, so Naruto pulled out some cheese and roast beef and began making himself and Sasuke sandwiches.

"Bon apetite!" Naruto said as he set down Sasuke's sandwich. Naruto had also put lettuce and tomato on the sandwiches, and hoped Sasuke didn't mind. He watched as Sasuke took a bite and hummed happily. Naruto smiled and took a seat and began to devour his own sandwich. Once they finished they decided to head to bed, considering they had class at 9AM. They got ready in silence, Sasuke stripping down to his boxers and Naruto pulling on his pajama pants. As Sasuke climbed into bed Naruto realized neither of them had a shirt on and his nerves returned once more. Without thinking Naruto pulled on a white t-shirt and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight!" Naruto said, curling up and facing the edge of the bed. It was quiet, and Naruto thought maybe Sasuke had already fallen asleep, but suddenly he felt Sasuke shift behind him.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto asked nervously. Even through his shirt he could feel Sasuke's warm chest against his back.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and pulling him so he was on his back, facing Sasuke as he hovered over him.

"Just, you know, going to sleep." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle.

"You never sleep in a shirt," Sasuke said, fingering the material on Naruto's chest.

"I was cold," Naruto replied.

"Right," Sasuke said skeptically, eyes Naruto with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're nervous. I already told you I wouldn't try anything," Sasuke said, feigning innocence before pausing and allowing his smirk to become devious. "Or, is it that you are afraid _you're_ going to try something?" Naruto's face turned bright red and Sasuke chuckled. "Don' worry, Naruto. I won't mind."

"T-that's not it," Naruto mumbled, looking down at Sasuke's hand on his chest, and consequently got a great view of his chest as Sasuke leaned over him. It was pale, and smooth, and very, very firm. Sure, Naruto found Sasuke attractive before, but this was the first time Naruto had actually…felt lust towards the other man. He could feel his heart pounding and Naruto was sure Sasuke felt it too.

"You're cheeks are red, maybe you should take that shirt off," Sasuke said, reaching for the bottom of Naruto's shirt.

"No, I'm fine, I uh…" Naruto really had no idea what to do. In all honesty, he was uncomfortable in the t-shirt, after all, he usually slept without one, but he was just so embarrassed. Naruto shut his eyes, unable to do anything else, and suddenly, Sasuke was gone. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Sasuke sitting up on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. Really though, you can take off your shirt, you look uncomfortable. I will keep my distance." Naruto saw the sincerity in Sasuke's eyes and he felt his stomach twist. He was being so thoughtful, and Naruto felt bad for being so nervous around him. Sasuke had made it clear time and again that he wouldn't do anything without Naruto's permission.

"Thanks," Naruto said, pulling off his shirt and letting out a sigh. "And I'm sorry. I'm okay, really. Just need some time to adjust," Naruto said, smiling. He wished he could be more open with Sasuke, but he knew forcing himself wouldn't do any good. He was a quick learner, so Naruto hoped it wouldn't take him long.

When he woke up in the morning it was to an alarm Naruto didn't remember setting and to an empty bed. Even though he knew he would see Sasuke in class, Naruto couldn't help the disappointment he felt. It must have been Sasuke who set the alarm. How sweet. Naruto chuckled to himself and jumped in the shower. By the time he got out it was 11:30 and Naruto quickly threw on a pair of distressed jeans and a t-shirt. He wasn't hungry so Naruto just grabbed an apple and headed for class. There was still fifteen minutes until the beginning of class when Naruto reached his seat so he began munching on his apple. There were a few people in the room already. One guy was in the corner sleeping, there was a girl scrolling through Tumblr on her computer, and another guy in front of Naruto looking at pictures of naked girls. Naruto sighed and decided to look over the guy's shoulder. The women were very sexy, but Naruto couldn't manage to find any interest in them. Maybe it was because he tended to go for the more delicate and cute type? Naruto laughed. Then again, Sasuke was definitely not delicate or cute. If anything, Naruto though he should hate Sasuke, but for some reason they got along great.

Why did he like Sasuke? Well, he was attractive for one, but it was obviously more than that. He was considerate and kind when he wanted to be, though it wasn't often. Naruto supposed it didn't really matter. He liked him, and that's that. The reason isn't really important. Why he suddenly realized he was gay, now that's what Naruto wanted to know. What was so special about Sasuke? He was sure that he had encountered plenty of attractive men, so if he was gay, why hadn't he noticed? Sasuke said he hadn't really paid much attention to his sexuality because he had been going through a tough time. Maybe that's what it was for Naruto too? Maybe he had always just been too busy fighting and trying to get people to like him to pay attention to romance. By the time he had given up on all of that, it was senior year and everyone just avoided him.

"See something you like?" Naruto was startled by a sudden voice and turned to see Sasuke sitting next to him, smirking.

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling fondly at Sasuke. This must have startled Sasuke because his smirk disappeared and his eyes widened. Naruto was even sure he saw a light dusting of pink on Sasuke's cheeks.

"Alright class take your seats," the teacher said. Naruto laughed, turning to face the front. It was nice to be embarrassing Sasuke for a change.

Once class was over Naruto and Sasuke were immediately approached by Mika and Kana. They had their first class with them on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Hey guys! Didn't see you in class yesterday," Mika said conversationally

"Yeah," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "We went out drinking Sunday night and didn't get back until late."

"Ah, well speaking of drinking, one of the sororities is throwing a house party. Zeta Phi or something," Mika said, waving off the name. "It's the last house on Greek Street." Greek Street was the last row of dorms and is called such because it was where all of the sorority and fraternity houses were.

"It's open invite so we thought we would let you know," Kana said with a smile.

"A party on Tuesday night?" Naruto asked.

Mika shrugged. "Who knows, but there is going to be alcohol and dancing so count us in."

"Maybe your girlfriend will be able to come," Kana said, and Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, but we actually broke up."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Mika said, Kana nodding in sympathy.

"Thanks, but it's alright. We just…weren't what the other wanted," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then you definitely need to come. There will be tons of girls there. I'm sure you'll get one," Mika grinned and Naruto laughed.

"Thanks. Maybe if I can convince Sasuke to go." Mika and Kana laughed, waving at Sasuke who stood silently behind Naruto. Sasuke nodded in greeting.

"Okay well see you guys later! It starts at nine!" Mika called as she and Kana headed out.

"I think we should go," Naruto said as he and Sasuke left the room and headed for their next class.

"Why, so you can pick up girls?" Sasuke asked, and unlike his playful jibe from before, this one seemed serious. Was he upset at the implication that Naruto would cheat on him, or that it would be with a girl? Naruto wasn't sure, but neither would happen.

"Why would I do that? I'm already with the most attractive person in school," Naruto said with a grin, and once more Naruto was graced with a slight tinting of pink on Sasuke's cheeks. He just grunted and remained silent. This moment right here made Naruto feel really silly for acting the way he did last night. Here he was, comforting Sasuke just like he would an insecure girlfriend. Maybe dating a guy _was_ just like dating a girl. The thought of Sasuke behaving like a typical girlfriend made Naruto laugh.

Their second class was boring as usual and Naruto and Sasuke soon made their way to the campus café for lunch. It was about 4:00 PM when they made it back to Tsunade's. The dean wasn't home yet, so the two men decided to sit in the living room and watch T.V. As Sasuke flipped through the channels Naruto thought about the party at the Sorority house. For some reason, he really wanted to go. Sure, him and Sasuke had an early class tomorrow, but it was just calculus and Naruto was sure he wouldn't have understood it anyway. Besides, he could just get help with the homework later, and Sasuke seemed to be really good at math. Naruto had never been invited to a house party before, and the one time he'd attended one, he'd crashed it, earning him another fight on his record. They always seemed like they would be fun, and Naruto was a social person by nature.

"I think I'm going to go to the party," Naruto finally said aloud. Sasuke turned to look at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not interested in trying to hook up with anyone," Naruto clarified. "I just think it will be fun. I'd like you to come, but I won't force you." Naruto waited for Sasuke's reply, if he would reply at all. It was just as likely Sasuke would ignore him, but Naruto didn't have to wait long.

"Fine," Sasuke said, finally sighing and turning back to the T.V. Naruto wasn't sure if that meant Sasuke was going with him or not, but he hoped it meant he was.

By the time the two left the living room to get ready, Tsunade arrived back home. She looked exhausted, and merely waved at them as she walked into her room.

"Wherever you boys are going, make sure you're in class tomorrow," were her last words before she shut her door. Naruto laughed as he rummaged through his clothes. It was only then that Naruto realized not all of them were his, and Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was in the middle of dressing.

"When did you bring your clothes over?" Naruto asked, watching as Sasuke pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

"Yesterday before you woke up."

"Oh." Well that explained why Sasuke had a change of clothes yesterday. Naruto hadn't really noticed until now. Naruto saw Sasuke pull on a t-shirt and quickly pulled on his own clothes. He didn't need Sasuke to be waiting on him, watching him dress. Naruto slipped into a less distressed pair of jeans and pulled on a short sleeve hoodie.

"I'm glad you're coming. It would have sucked to be the odd man out," Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Well I couldn't just let my new boyfriend go galivanting at some sorority party on his own," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. Naruto was suddenly struck by two feelings. One, he was upset that Sasuke seemed to think he needed a baby sitter; two, he was filled with butterflies at the use of the word 'boyfriend.' Jesus what was wrong with him? Despite his blush, Naruto decided to address that first one.

"Listen Sasuke, I'm glad you are coming, but I don't need a babysitter. Let's make that perfectly clear. And I don't know if you're so worried because of what happened with Hinata, but…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Sasuke. That was a special case, and it wouldn't happen again.

Naruto watched as Sasuke seemed to struggle with something internally before settling on apologetic. "Sorry," he said. "I'm not usually the jealous type."

"Yeah, it's fine. I understand, but that isn't going to happen," Naruto said seriously, before laughing lightly. "Apparently, I'm so attracted to you I can't even get excited looking at naked women anymore," Naruto said, alluding to what happened earlier in class.

Naruto had expected Sasuke to laugh, or make a vain comment. What he didn't expect was to see a full-blown blush appear on Sasuke's cheeks before he was pulled forward into a kiss. Naruto couldn't even react, and by the time his head could wrap around the fact that Sasuke was kissing him, the other man pulled back with a smirk.

"Who knew you had such a way with words."

"Hey," Naruto pouted. "I was trying to make you feel better, no need to be a dick."

"Thanks, now let's go. It's already past nine."

"Really?" Naruto turned to look at the clock next to the bed and saw it read 9:10. "Come on, time to party!" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs.

It wasn't hard to find the party. Just as Mika had said it was the last house on Greek Street and honestly, they would have been able to find it regardless due to the music and people. Naruto hadn't expected there to be so many people considering it was a Tuesday, but lo and behold, the house was spilling over with people. Naruto had wanted to find Mika and Kana but now he was thinking it would be impossible. When Naruto looked over to Sasuke at his side he almost laughed at the firm frown in place. Sasuke was such a homebody.

"If you keep frowning your face is going to get stuck that way. Then again…" Naruto laughed. "It might already be."

"Very funny," Sasuke said, still frowning. "Why did we come here again?"

"Because it'll be fun. And you don't want me 'galivanting'." Naruto laughed at the now even deeper frown on Sasuke's face. "Come on, lighten up, here let's get you a drink." Naruto pulled Sasuke through the crowded house. He was surprised to see so many people already drunk; it was only about 9:30.

It didn't take them long to find the drinks. They were in the kitchen and although the sorority and fraternity houses were bigger than the regular dorms, the lower floor was generally laid out the same.

"Here you go buddy," Naruto said, handing a cup to Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed the plastic cup warily. "What is it?" Naruto shrugged.

"No idea. It's from that bowl," Naruto said, pointing to a large punch bowl filled with red liquid. "But it smells potent." Naruto laughed at the frown Sasuke made before taking a sip of his drink.

"Jesus! What the hell is this, rubbing alcohol?" Sasuke coughed, a shiver running through him. Naruto grabbed the cup, sniffed it, and took a sip.

"Holy crap!" Naruto cried, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Sasuke was right, this was awful. "Whoever made this clearly has no taste buds," Naruto said, handing the cup back to Sasuke. "Hang on." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be fruit punch. Naruto took a sniff to make sure it wasn't alcoholic as well, and then poured some into the cup. Naruto took another sip and sighed.

"Much better." Sasuke took a sip as well and nodded in agreement. Naruto made one more for himself and then they made their way back to the rest of the party. Naruto wasn't sure what to expect at a college sorority party. All he had seen in movies was people getting drunk and hooking up. He was sure that was happening too, but there was also a beer pong table set up, a game of some sort being played in the living room, and lots of people dancing. Naruto decided the game looked fun and made his way over, followed by Sasuke. As they walked up Naruto recognized Mika and Kana among the circle of people.

"You made it!" Mika called. "Come sit. We are playing Ring of Fire." Naruto laughed and took the offered seat. It was crowded in the living room so there wasn't much room in the circle. A few people moved over as they greeted the new comers but Sasuke was still forced to sit slightly behind Naruto.

"You guys know how to play?" Kana asked. Naruto nodded. He had never played it himself but he knew the rules.

"Good. We were just about to start a new round," Mika said, placing a beer in the middle and spreading a ring of cards around it. There were about seven people playing and most of them already looked like they had played a few rounds. It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to join them though as the game got rolling and every time Sasuke or Naruto got a two or eight they would pick the other. Naruto also had a sneaking suspicion that several of the girls they were playing with were trying to get Sasuke drunk so he was probably even drunker than Naruto.

"King!" One of the girls cried out, grinning. Naruto tried to remember what a king was.

"Whoever loses at one of the cards has to do a dare as well as drink." Oh yeah, it was rule master.

"Who picks the dare?" A guy asked.

"The one who pulled the card," she said. Everyone nodded and continued the game. The dares were what was expected of drunk college kids, either stupid or sexual. One kid had to go brush his teeth with toilet water—Naruto wasn't sure who's toothbrush was used—and a few of the girls had to take off their shirts.

"Naruto, drink!" Naruto was startled as Mika yelled at him.

"What?"

"Thumb master, remember?" Mika said with a grin, her thumb, as well as everyone else's, resting on the ground.

"Damnit." Naruto took a large gulp of his drink and stared at Mika, waiting for his dare.

"I dare you to give me a kiss," She grinned drunkenly. Naruto's cheeks immediately flushed. Mika was one of the girls who had been dared to remove her shirt, and yeah, he was still embarrassed even if he didn't want to sleep with her.

"Come on Naruto I'm waiting," Mika said, smirking seductively. Naruto was sure this wouldn't end well, but it was a dare. He couldn't just refuse to do it. Sasuke would understand.

With a deep breath Naruto leaned forward and shut his eyes as his lips made contact with hers. It wasn't a very exciting kiss, and it didn't last very long, but the whole circle was cheering and laughing. They were all so drunk they probably would have cheered at anything. Naruto quickly looked over to Sasuke who wasn't cheering, but he wasn't frowning either, so maybe he wasn't mad. Yeah, after all, it was a dare.

The next few cards were regular numbers and neither Sasuke nor Naruto had to do another dare. It was pretty tame until one of the guys got a jack. If Naruto remembered correctly that was 'Never Have I Ever.'

"Alright five fingers up!" the guy called, grinning like an idiot. Naruto laughed. He had a feeling he wouldn't be losing this game. Naruto hadn't done much in his life, at least not stuff people would probably call out.

"Okay, never have I ever stolen anything," the guy said. Naruto slowly put a finger down. He was surprised to see most everyone put down a finger except for two people. The next person went, a girl.

"Never have I ever…had sex outside." Naruto watched as only two people put down their fingers. Kana and Sasuke. Naruto turned slack jawed at Sasuke who just shrugged and smirked. Jesus. Naruto knew Sasuke had an active sex life but damn. He was kinky.

From then on most of the responses had to do with sex but surprisingly they had gotten through everyone in the circle before anyone lost. Naruto still had four fingers along with one other girl while everyone else had two or three. Sasuke was the only one to have one finger left. Kana was next.

"Never have I ever…um..." she trailed off, trying to think of something. "Never have I ever kissed a guy," she said, and she must have said it just to move on because she put down a finger, as did all of the girls. Naruto felt his heart rate increase and he quickly looked over at Sasuke, who casually put down his last finger. Naruto also put down a finger. After all, Sakura said it was normal to experiment, right? Surely some of the other guys put down a finger. Naruto looked around but found that no, none of the others had.

"Oh my god really?" Mika cried out, jumping up and pointing at him and Sasuke. "That is so hot." She laughed and everyone looked over to see that Naruto was one finger short and Sasuke was out.

"Was it like, with each other?" One of the girls asked as she grinned. Naruto was silent, as was Sasuke who merely rolled his eyes. Naruto was proud of himself for controlling the raging blush that wanted to surface.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke finally said. By the looks on everyone's faces Naruto was sure that wasn't going to slide. He really needed another drink.

"Well you still have a dare to do. I dare you to kiss Naruto," Mika said.

"You didn't pull the card," Sasuke said casually.

"Bryan! Dare him to kiss Naruto!" Mika yelled at the guy who pulled the jack.

"What? But I don't wanna see that," he said, frowning. Naruto thought that would be the end of it. Of course he wouldn't want to see them kiss, he was straight. Unfortunately, all of the girls began yelling at him.

"Fine! Whatever she said," Bryan said, pointing at Mika.

"Yes!" She cheered, as did the other girls. Dammit. Naruto felt Sasuke shift behind him and feared turning to face him. He really didn't want to kiss Sasuke in front of all these people. They hadn't even had a proper kiss yet just between them. No, he would just tell them he refuses. After all, he wasn't the one who lost Never Have I Ever, Sasuke is. He isn't obligated to participate in any dare.

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to protest, when he felt a hand reach over and force his face to the side. Suddenly Sasuke pushed their lips together and Naruto was stuck somewhere between shock and excitement. Holy shit Sasuke was kissing him in front of everyone. Naruto could feel his heart rate increasing and his hands start to shake when Sasuke pulled back, a smirk in place. Naruto could hear all of the girls cheering and laughing and suddenly he felt like the whole party was watching.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, getting up and making his way out of the living room.

"I hope I didn't make him angry," Mika said, concerned.

"Shit, I'd be angry if you forced me to kiss another dude," Bryan replied.

"I'll go get him," Sasuke said before standing and following after Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Man, it sure has been a while. Sorry about that, but I was having some trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with this story. I had a lot I intended from the beginning, but now I find I am forcing my agenda on the story, which just doesn't work as most writers now. In loo of this, I think this will be the last sequential chapter. However, because I still have some things I wanted to do, I may end up adding an epilogue and/or one-shots that continue the series as little episodes in their lives. I already have some ideas, but if their is anything you want to see or know more about, or scenarios you want to put them in, let me know! I might just turn it into an episode! Anyway, I will let you get on with the show and I hope you love this chapter as much as I do. As always, Favorite, Follow, and Review!_

 _ **WARNING!** This chapter does contain a lemon, or malexmale sex scene. I rated this story as 'M' from the beginning because this was always the intent. If you are unwilling to read such a scene, I apologize but there is no warning before hand as I find that they ruin the experience and flow. However, I believe it is pretty clear when they are going to get down to business. I hope you will still enjoy despite this._

* * *

Naruto was like a bull as he ran through the house and into the upstairs bathroom; he bumped, shoved, and knocked over everybody between him and his destination with little care as to their condition. Naruto felt like his throat was closing. Sasuke had kissed him in front of everyone. Not just kissed him, no, it wasn't just a peck. Sasuke had grabbed his chin and yanked him into the kiss, without even considering whether Naruto wanted to or not. Hadn't he said he wouldn't do anything without Naruto's permission?

By the time Naruto made it into the bathroom his breath was coming in short, quick gasps, and that made Naruto start to panic. Was he having a heart attack? No, his chest didn't hurt, or did it? Dammit, Naruto really just wanted to leave. He turned to the wall of the bathroom and before he could think, he punched it.

"Breathe, dammit!" Naruto said, pulling his fist back and wincing when he saw the dent.

"Naruto?" He heard Sasuke call out from the other side of the door. Naruto really wished he had locked the door. A heartbeat later, it opened to reveal Sasuke. "Are you okay?" he asked. Was he okay? Naruto wanted to smack him. Did he look okay? He just punched a hole in the wall!

"Sasuke you idiot, go away!" Naruto growled, glaring at the other man.

"Whoa!" Sasuke said, throwing his hands up, palms out. "I just came to make sure you were okay. Mika thought you were mad at her."

"Well I'm not, I'm mad at you."

"What the hell did I do?" Sasuke asked, glaring back at Naruto.

"You kissed me; in front of everyone! Did you think I would be happy about it?"

"Well I am your boyfriend. What's the big deal? You kissed Mika in front of everyone. I have more of a right to be pissed than you do," Sasuke growled.

"You didn't even care how it would make me feel. I don't want to be put on show like that."

"How you felt? You kissed another person! I'd be in my right to call it cheating, game or not, but I let it go despite your track record. What, you'd rather cheat on me than let anyone know you're gay?"

"It's not like that…"

"That's what it looks like. You might be fine with other people being gay, but you clearly don't accept that you are."

"I confessed to you, didn't I?"

"Oh, congratulations. You confessed to someone who already knew you were gay, how brave."

"That's not fair," Naruto cried out. How could Sasuke attack him like this? His whole world had been flipped upside down, and Sasuke expected him to just…what, sound the bell and make a public announcement?

"No, it's not, but has it even crossed your mind how all of this is making me feel? I've been so fucking patient with you. I held back despite how much I liked you, and was content with just supporting you as a friend. Now you dangle a relationship in my face, go and kiss another person, and I'm not thinking of your feelings? All my life I've been called a selfish bastard but oh, Naruto, you've won that title. Why don't you go downstairs and tell Mika you aren't mad at her? Better yet, just give her another kiss, I'm sure she'll get the point."

Naruto watched in silence, mouth agape as Sasuke stormed out of the bathroom. After a moment, Naruto saw a girl's head peek into the doorway, cheeks red and eyes angled downward.

"Can, uh, I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sorry," Naruto said, voice thick as he rushed out of the room. If he thought he couldn't breathe before, this was way worse. Whereas his breaths had been short and quick, they were nearly nonexistent now. Sasuke had left. Naruto had turned his whole life upside down for Sasuke and now he's gone. What was he supposed to do?

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Mika making her way over to him. Was he in the living room? Where was Sasuke? "Are you okay?" Mika asked. Naruto didn't hear her as he looked around the room, hoping to see Sasuke. He didn't know what he would say, but he couldn't let him just leave hating him.

"Naruto?" Mika asked more forcefully.

"Huh? What?" Finally Naruto turned to look at Mika.

"Are you okay? I saw Sasuke storm out and you look like you're about to feint." Her concern was completely unnoticed.

"I'm fine. You saw Sasuke? Which way did he go?" Naruto turned desperate eyes to his friend.

"Breathe Naruto. What in the world happened up there?" she asked. Naruto didn't have time for this.

"I'm fine. Please, where did Sasuke go?" Naruto asked, gripping her shoulders.

"Okay, okay. He left out the front door."

"Thanks!" Naruto dashed out the door, eyes searching for any sign of Sasuke. Naruto cursed when he was presented with a mass of people mulling around the front yard. Why the hell were there so many people at a Tuesday night party? Go to bed! Suddenly, as if lady luck had blessed him, Naruto saw a spike of black hair and porcelain skin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, but stopped when he saw someone approach the other man. Who was that? Now with Sasuke in sight, Naruto didn't feel so panicked, and began to walk towards Sasuke and the mystery person. It was a man just a bit taller than Sasuke with short blonde hair. They looked like they were arguing. Suddenly, the blonde man pulled back and swung at Sasuke, who ducked and jumped back and away from the man.

"What the hell…?" Naruto growled, once again running towards Sasuke. Just as the man readied for another punch, Naruto barreled into him, punching him square in his jaw.

"Get away from him!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shocked by the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Your little boyfriend come to save you?" The man growled, turning back and squaring his shoulders, ready to fight.

"Don't be ridiculous, I came to save you," Naruto smirked.

"What the hell are you saying?" the man growled.

"You see, Sasuke here doesn't care much for mercy. Me? I'm a pretty nice guy, so I'll call for an ambulance after."

"You talk too much." Naruto easily dodged the angry punch thrown his way. He quickly followed it up with his own, aiming for the man's other cheek.

"I'll fucking kill you!" The man yelled as he cradled his new bruise. Naruto frowned and spun as the man charged at him, kicking the side of his head. Naruto grinned, but that was lost when the other man kicked out his legs, knocking Naruto to the ground.

"Bastard," Naruto growled as the man climbed on top of him and began throwing punches. Naruto pulled up his arms to block the hits. He could feel the other man beginning to slow down as exhaustion started to kick in. Clearly this guy was all strength and no stamina. Naruto took his chance and bucked the other man off of him, grinning as he flipped them over, now on top.

"My turn," Naruto said with an evil gleam and began to punch the blonde. He got a few good ones to the sides of the man's head and even threw a couple at his side. Naruto could feel the adrenaline rushing through him and he couldn't help but grin. After all the stress he had been under it felt good to finally have something to punch.

"Alright, that's enough." Naruto was suddenly pulled off of the other man, breathing heavily and frowning.

"What?" Naruto turned his head and saw none other than Kakashi, Iruka's husband. "Kakashi?" he asked.

"Sasuke, you better take Naruto home. Iruka will chew me out if I have to arrest him," Kakashi said, one of his subordinates helping the other guy up.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him away. Naruto followed along silently, afraid that if he said anything Sasuke would let go of his hand. However, after a five-minute walk that felt like a silent eternity, Naruto opened his mouth.

"What was up with that guy anyway?" Naruto asked, looking over at Sasuke before glancing down at their hands.

"He saw us kiss and decided to share his opinion on it," Sasuke said simply, and although he sounded irritated, he never showed signs of releasing Naruto's hand.

"Oh…"

"Thanks for coming," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto away from Tsunade's house and towards the sports fields.

"You didn't need my help," Naruto said with a sheepish smile as he used his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

"No, I didn't," Sasuke said plainly, causing Naruto's smile to waiver. "But the thought is appreciated." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto and Naruto's smile returned.

"Um, where are we going?" Naruto asked, glancing around their surroundings. They were currently walking onto the intermural soccer field, which was basically just a grass field with two goals. Trees bordered one side of the field.

Sasuke didn't respond, but they soon stopped walking as they reached the center of the field. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, who was standing a bit ahead of him. He watched as Sasuke turned his head and looked at him, starring deeply at Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned slowly.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked abruptly, gazing openly at Naruto. Naruto was thrown off guard, eyes widening.

"Uh…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say. Why was Sasuke suddenly asking this? And in the middle of the soccer field too. But what if he said no? Would Sasuke leave? Naruto couldn't help but feel like this was a very important moment, but he didn't feel like Sasuke was forcing his answer. Despite Sasuke's hard exterior, Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't that cruel. So yeah, he should say yes.

Naruto nodded slowly, watching Sasuke carefully. Almost as if he was worried Naruto would change his mind, and freak out like before, he leaned forward at a slow pace, keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's. It wasn't until their lips were about to touch that Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto was frozen, eyes still open wide, as Sasuke's lips pushed into his own. This kiss felt important. The weight of both of their feelings rested on this kiss. This was the moment Naruto knew he had to show Sasuke how he felt, even if he didn't know how.

Naruto closed his eyes…well…tightly squeezed them shut as he tried to figure out what to do. Sasuke must have felt the tension in his face because he pulled back slightly with a chuckle.

"Relax," he said, lifting his hand and rubbing a gentle finger across Naruto's brow before leaning in for another kiss. Naruto took a deep breath through his nose and forced himself to relax. It was a gentle kiss, and despite it just being a small touch of lips, Sasuke didn't try to push for more, even as a minute went by. Finally, Naruto felt his nerves relax and he pushed back. The sudden gasp and enthusiasm that Sasuke had made Naruto's chest warm. He pushed forward a bit firmer, and allowed himself to deepen the kiss, spreading his lips to allow Sasuke's lower lip to rest between them. In response, Sasuke's hand made its way to the back of Naruto's head, pressing into his hair. Naruto wasn't sure what to do with his own hands, and so mimicked Sasuke, resting one hand on the back of his head and the other on his hip.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled back, a warmth in his cheeks that made his skin glow even brighter in the moonlight. "Not so bad, huh?"

Naruto laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, it wasn't so bad."

Sasuke took a step back and sat down on the grass. "Come here," he said, patting the spot in front of him. Naruto sat down, curiosity in his eyes. That curiosity turned to shock as Sasuke leapt forward, tackling Naruto onto his back and straddling his hips.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, his voice filling a bit with panic.

"I went nice and slow for you before, but you can't expect me to be satisfied with just that," Sasuke smirked, leaning down and capturing Naruto's lips in a much fiercer kiss. Naruto felt his heart begin to pound as Sasuke started to lick and nip at his lips.

"I'll stop if you want," Sasuke started to say between kisses. "But I promise you're gonna enjoy this," he finished, and Naruto gasped as Sasuke ground his hips down into his own. Pleasure shot like a current through Naruto's veins and a warm tingling began to form in his groin. What should he do? His heart was pounding. Did he tell Sasuke to stop? Sasuke had said he would enjoy it but Naruto had never done anything like this before and he could feel his nerves buzzing. He didn't even know what it was Sasuke had planned, and that made him anxious. But, he trusted Sasuke, and the pleasure and desire now coursing through his veins was hard to deny. He could always stop if it went too far.

Mustering all the courage he could, Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him closer and allowing himself to participate in the passionate kiss. Naruto felt the excitement in Sasuke as he pushed open Naruto's lips and slid in his tongue. Naruto felt his heart beat spike but forced himself to remain calm and just enjoy what was happening. Who cares if it's another guy, or that he wasn't in his comfort zone, or that he was probably going to go farther than he ever had before. He really cared for Sasuke, and he knew Sasuke cared for him. There was no reason to be so scared.

With that thought, Naruto's tongue came to life and began to play with Sasuke's. Encouraged, Sasuke once again pushed his hips down and into Naruto's. This time, a moan vibrated through their kiss and Naruto wasn't sure if it came from him or Sasuke, or both. Naruto felt as Sasuke reached a hand between them and began to pull Naruto's shirt up to his arm pits. A shiver ran down his spine as the cool air touched his skin. He watched in wonder as Sasuke trailed kisses down his chest and stomach, continuing to push the shirt up until it came off. Sasuke trailed back up Naruto's stomach and landed on his nipple, licking and grazing his teeth across the now pert nub. Unfortunately, an irritating itch was keeping Naruto from fully enjoying Sasuke's touch.

"Hang on," Naruto said as he sat up. Worry instantly filled Sasuke's eyes and Naruto couldn't help but think it made him look adorable.

"The grass is itchy, one sec," Naruto said with a smile, laying his shirt underneath him so the grass wasn't poking him. "Okay, all good, "Naruto said, laying back down with a grin.

Sasuke laughed and quickly went back to work worrying Naruto's nipples. Naruto began to squirm as the pleasure continued to make its way to his groin despite the lack of attention. After a few minutes of squirming, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and bucked up into Sasuke, moaning at the long-awaited friction. Sasuke too must have been holding back because he stopped his exploration of Naruto's chest and moaned, sitting back up. When he looked back down at Naruto, the sheer desire and lust in his eyes caused Naruto to groan, wanting to reach up and pull Sasuke back down. He refrained though, when he saw Sasuke reach for his shirt and swiftly pull it over his head, revealing his smooth, chest and firm stomach. As Naruto took in the sight presented before him, he couldn't help but blush. Sasuke was so beautiful. Naruto had always associated that word with women, but somehow, even without the soft curves or sweet femininity, Sasuke was beautiful, in all his masculine glory. As Naruto's eyes fell down, Naruto noticed Sasuke's small hip bones poking out and creating a perfect 'V' shape. It was…unbelievably sexy. Instantly Naruto was overwhelmed with a desire to nibble on those strong hips.

"Eyes up here," Sasuke said, and Naruto looked up, a blush burning on his cheeks. Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, making sure to keep pressure off of his groin and Naruto wanted to die. Sasuke brought his lips just a hairs breath away from Naruto's before moving past his face and latching onto Naruto's neck. It didn't take long for Sasuke to find a particularly sensitive spot just below Naruto's jaw and abuse it. Naruto squirmed and attempted to push his hips into Sasuke's but Sasuke made sure to hold them down, denying the friction. Naruto moaned as Sasuke nipped his neck before trailing back down his chest, moving down until he reached the hem of Naruto's jeans. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's tongue traced the hem, the cool air caressing the wet trail and making him shiver. What was Sasuke doing to him? He needed Sasuke to do something now. Anything.

And as if Sasuke heard his prayers, he sat up and slowly unzipped Naruto's pants, pulling them down and leaving Naruto in his boxers. His erection could be clearly seen through the thin cloth, and just the tip pocked out of the top. If Naruto wasn't so turned on he would have been permanently embarrassed.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined as Sasuke hovered his mouth over Naruto's hard length.

Sasuke moaned, sending warm breath over Naruto's tip. "God Naruto. Don't look so wanton, I won't be able to hold back." The promise in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto's toes curl and threw his head back with a groan. Suddenly, he gasped as Sasuke moved his boxers down just an inch and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Naruto immediately reached a hand down and twisted it into Sasuke's hair, earning him a tantalizing moan. The vibrations that moved through his length made Naruto choke and he couldn't take it any longer. He shot up and pushed Sasuke onto his back. Sasuke let out a startled grunt as his back hit the ground but before he could even consider complaining Naruto pulled down his jeans and began to rock against his groin.

"Fuck," Naruto said, hands digging into Sasuke's shoulders as he pressed their lengths together.

"Please," Sasuke replied, and that made Naruto's brain snap back to reality for just a moment. He looked down at Sasuke with wide eyes, hips ceasing in their movements.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke groaned, looking up at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"Naruto, please. I can't take it," Sasuke pleaded, and Naruto felt his cock twitch. Sasuke begging him was far sexier than anything he had ever seen, but still. He hadn't thought it would go this far. He didn't know if he was ready.

"But I've never…I mean, I don't know how-"

"Don't worry, you have the easy job. It's just like being with a girl," Sasuke said, hands running up and down Naruto's chest, trying to encourage him. Naruto frowned. Sure, Sasuke may say it's like being with a girl but Naruto had never done that either. Besides, they were outside in the middle of an open field on campus. What if they got caught?

"Please. I need you inside me." A guttural groan erupted from Naruto at those words and he leaned down, latching onto Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Okay," Naruto said, breathing heavily. "Tell me what to do."

Sasuke grinned and pushed his hips up into Naruto's. "First, I need to be prepped," Sasuke said, holding out his hand to Naruto and brushing his lips with his fingers. "Suck."

Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing, but did as he was told, wrapping his tongue around Sasuke's index and middle finger. After a minute, Sasuke pulled them back and slid out of his boxers. Naruto's eyes were instantly drawn to the rest of Sasuke's body and he had to hold back a whine. He thought the rest of Sasuke's body was enticing, but now that he could see Sasuke in all his glory, he felt his length stiffen to an uncomfortable degree. Sasuke's cock was smooth and pale, just like the rest of him, save for the thick vein running up the underside and the bright pink tip. Sasuke was practically hairless and Naruto wondered if he shaved or if it was natural. Either way, he was given an unobscured view as Sasuke slid his fingers past his cock and towards his hole. Naruto felt himself swallow, unable to look away.

"Watch closely," Sasuke said, a smirk clear in his tone. Naruto couldn't have looked away if he wanted to. Slowly, Naruto watched as one of Sasuke's fingers circled his entrance, the saliva glistening in the pale light. Naruto watched as the ring of muscle twitched before giving way as Sasuke inserted a finger. Naruto heard a quiet groan and glanced up to see Sasuke's eyes shut and his head tilt back. Naruto held back his own groan as he watched the finger move deeper and deeper until it was fully encased. Slowly, Sasuke began to pull it back out, causing his back to arch and Naruto to nearly lose it. In an attempt to release some of the pressure Naruto reached down and began to stroke himself.

"Ah fuck, Naruto. That's so hot," Sasuke groaned, watching as Naruto pleasured himself while watching Sasuke's hand. As quickly as possible Sasuke inserted his second finger, and Naruto watched as he began to spread them, stretching his entrance. Naruto really wanted to be inside him. Suddenly, Sasuke removed his fingers and sat up, pulling at Naruto's boxers. Naruto quickly slipped out of them and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke groaned, his head rolling back before he sat up on his elbows and looked at Naruto.

"Now just, slowly put it in. Don't go too fast or it could hurt." Naruto nodded and slowly began to press against that tight wring of muscle that had accepted those fingers so eagerly. After only a moment, the muscles gave and allowed Naruto entrance. He instantly had to pause as just the tip pushed inside, now encased by Sasuke's warm, tight, heat.

"Oh God," Naruto groaned, grabbing onto Sasuke's hips for support. This was far better than anything he had ever imagined even in his best wet dreams. Slowly, and with calming breaths, Naruto began to push in once more and only stopped when his entire length was sheathed. Naruto shut his eyes, the warmth burning through his entire body. Naruto was in complete bliss. Nothing could be better. At least, not until he felt Sasuke thrust up, pushing further onto his length.

"Ah, Naruto. Move," Naruto nodded and leaned forward, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in. He tried to move slowly, cautious not to hurt Sasuke, but the sounds the other man were making indicated that that wasn't a problem. It didn't take long for Naruto to find a rhythm and soon he was thrusting fast and hard.

"Oh god," Sasuke cried out, arching and thrusting back onto Naruto. Naruto chocked on his moan as he watched Sasuke, leaning forward and capturing the other man's lips with his as he continued to thrust.

"Right there," Sasuke groaned, reaching up and digging his nails into Naruto's back. Naruto made sure to aim for that spot and as Sasuke's groans continued to grow in volume, Naruto could feel himself getting close.

"Fuck," Naruto groaned, quickening his pace. He released one of Sasuke's hips in favor of stroking his length. He had never jerked another man off before, but Naruto was sure he could do it. When Sasuke arched and thrust into his hand, Naruto knew he was on the right track.

"Naruto, ah!" Sasuke cried out, releasing over Naruto's hand. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's walls tightened and his thrusts sped up even more. When Sasuke leaned forward and bit down onto that sensitive spot on his neck, Naruto lost it, his cum coating Sasuke's walls. Naruto continued to thrust a few more times before slowly pulling out and flopping onto Sasuke's chest.

Both men were breathing heavily as they attempted to catch their breaths. Finally, after a few minutes Naruto was able to sit back up and separate himself from Sasuke.

"Ew," he said as Sasuke's cum stuck to him. Sasuke laughed and grabbed Naruto's shirt which was closer than his own. He began to clean himself off and Naruto pouted.

"Hey, that's my shirt."

"I'll wash it later," Sasuke said with a smirk as he sat up and cleaned Naruto as well. "Not so bad, huh?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto with a twinkle in his eye. Naruto laughed loudly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, not so bad."

* * *

 _Oh my God! An end chapter author's note! I never do this! Well I figure since this is the end (sort of) that I would change it up. So, they are finally a happy couple...well, mostly. Clearly there are still some things they need to work out, but I realized I liked the idea that this story was about how they got together, and any later epilogue or episodes will be glimpses into their lives together and all the stuff they go through or have to put up with. there are so many things I still want them to do, and people I want to torment them (ahem-Itachi-ahem) so if you guys really do want more I would be happy to do those little one-shots. Anyway, I hope to see you guys again, until next time!_


	15. Epilogue: Episode 1

_Author's Note: Hello beautiful people! It's been so long since I wrote Sweet Surprises, and I am happy to announce this little epilogue! I have decided to create a sort of ongoing series where I write either one-shots or multi-chapter "episodes" as a sort of sequel series. I honestly just enjoy writing about them too much, and I still have so much I want to do with poor Naruto and Sasuke. I can't say their will be a set interval for uploads, but I do believe I will have them in their own "story", as in, they will not be uploaded as chapters to this one. Saying that, I will post an update in this story when I do finally start those so anyone who read or reads this story in the future will know about it. Anyway, enough blabbing, here is my nice little two-shot epilogue! Please remember, let's say it together now! Favorite, Follow, and Review! And above all, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Episode 1: Awkward Conversations**

Naruto sighed as he walked to class. Today was the day Tsunade finally kicked him out. According to her, he wasn't going to become responsible if she was still looking out for him, but Naruto knew she was just tired of him being around. He knew she loved him, despite how she may show it, but she had always had little tolerance for babysitting.

"Don't look so sullen. You knew it was coming eventually. You have been there for nearly three weeks," Sasuke said as they walked to class Wednesday. Naruto sighed as he walked with his arms behind his head. It had grown cold and he shivered as the cool wind penetrated is light jacket. Sasuke must have seen because he inched a bit closer, offering warmth without being too open.

"Yeah, but I was just hoping it wouldn't. I don't know how I'm going to confront everyone. They all hate me," Naruto said, his hands falling to his sides and balling into fists. He couldn't help but feel upset about that, even a bit angry, even though it wasn't their fault.

"They don't hate you…well, Neji probably does," Sasuke said first encouragingly, then thoughtfully. "But I'm sure everyone else doesn't."

"No," Naruto immediately answered, shaking his head. "They definitely do. Sakura came to see me after it first happened, and she was super upset. I'm sure Ino is too. They were Hinata's friends in high school. Kiba might not, but that's only if he doesn't have a problem with me being bi…or gay…whatever he thinks I am. Even so, one ally isn't going to help much." Naruto had zoned out in his rant, not even paying attention as they walked into class. It was still early. Tsunade had been sure to kick them out before she left.

Sasuke bumped Naruto's shoulder with his own, gaining his attention and giving a small smile. "You have me too." Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's sudden affection, but his surprise quickly morphed into anxiety.

"No. I don't want them knowing anything about us. If you sit there defending me, then they'll get suspicious. It's bad enough that they hate me—and probably Gaara—but I don't want them hating you too," Naruto said firmly. He had decided this a while ago, and he wasn't going to budge on it.

"I don't care if they hate me. I barely tolerate them as it is," Sasuke said, but Naruto knew that was a lie. Sasuke may seem cold and uninterested, but Naruto knew he enjoyed having friends as much as anyone, even if he didn't have many. Naruto didn't want Sasuke losing his friends on his account, even if one of them—ahem, Neji—said some very cruel things to Naruto.

"Well I do." Sasuke must have seen the unmoving resolve in Naruto's eyes because he stopped arguing. They sat in silence as the rest of the students filed in and class began.

When the time came for Naruto and Sasuke to head back to the dorm, Naruto couldn't help the painful lump in his throat. He hadn't even been down this block since the incident. It was almost dream-like. As if he were remembering a distant memory. He couldn't stop his eyes from scanning the street, looking for anyone who might be giving him dirty looks. Unsurprisingly, nothing like that happened, and Naruto was soon in front of his dorm, Sasuke at his side. Naruto knew Hinata would be there. She had mostly evening classes, and other than that she never really left the dorm during the day. He didn't know who else might be in there but he didn't want to find out.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Sasuke said, a smirk in place. Naruto glared at him, ignoring his comment. He wasn't in the mood to joke around. This was serious. These were the people he was going to be spending the next few years with and he really didn't want to be worried about getting punched or yelled at whenever he stepped through the front door.

"Tsunade finally kick you out?" Naruto heard a voice and turned around to see Gaara standing casually with his hands tucked into his hoodie pockets.

"Yeah, I guess she remembered how much of a pain I am," Naruto laughed, walking up to Gaara and away from his impending doom. Sasuke watched him but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe it took her three weeks," Gaara deadpanned, and Naruto laughed more. It was clearly a bit strained, but it was all Naruto could do to keep from becoming a wreck.

"Very funny," Naruto said. "So…how have things been?" Naruto asked cautiously, glancing over at his dorm.

"If you are asking whether they have come after me with pitchforks, not yet," Gaara said. He glanced over at Sasuke standing a few feet behind Naruto. Despite the distance Gaara could see the way Sasuke's attention remained solely on Naruto, and as the conversation went on, he slowly began shifting closer to him.

"How about you?" Gaara asked, the smallest hint of a smile creeping up. Naruto looked confused at first, thinking the answer was obvious, when he suddenly remembered that Gaara knew what had caused all of this in the first place—his crush on Sasuke.

"I, uh," Naruto started, glancing back at Sasuke before looking at Gaara. "We, uh, we're good."

"Uh huh," Gaara said, eyeing his friend suspiciously. He knew something had changed. "Anyway, I have to get to class, see ya." With that, Gaara waved goodbye and walked off.

"No more procrastinating," Sasuke said, moving to stand beside Naruto once more. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a pout.

"Just a little?" Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shoved Naruto towards their dorm. Damn it, fine. Naruto grumbled as he moved towards the door, and with a deep, shuddering breath, he opened it. He didn't see anybody immediately, but as he walked in he heard the T.V. and looked over to see Hinata sitting on the couch. Her eyes flew to him as soon as he entered and Naruto was frozen in place by those wide, pale eyes. She was still cute, even with the sudden pain that flitted across her face. Without a word she stood up and flitted upstairs. Naruto didn't move another inch until he heard the slam of her door. With a sigh, Naruto finally finished walking through the door and allowed Sasuke through.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded, but gently shrugged the hand off.

"Yeah. I can't blame her for still being upset. I just want to go lay down," Naruto said, walking back to his room. He tossed his school bag and bag of clothes to the floor, falling onto his mattress. It felt cold and unused and Naruto couldn't seem to get comfortable. Since when was his bed so uncomfortable?

Naruto was alone in the room for a few minutes before Sasuke walked in and shut the door. He walked over to his own bed and sat down facing Naruto. Naruto's eyes were closed but he was fully aware of Sasuke watching him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Admiring the view," Sasuke replied. Naruto opened his eyes, ready to glare angrily at the comment, but the softness of the usually cold eyes made Naruto's anger draw up short. He knew it wasn't fair to push Sasuke so far away, but he just couldn't bring himself to confront everything again. Not only would it involve coming out to his roommates again—well, properly—but it meant outing Sasuke, and if they felt this way towards Naruto now, he couldn't imagine how they would feel after finding out the two of them were dating. Naruto wasn't sure he could stand hearing such hateful words thrown at him again, let alone hear them thrown at Sasuke. Sakura and Ino revered him now, but who's to say they wouldn't turn once they find out their crush isn't into women? Just the thought of everyone turning against Sasuke made Naruto's blood boil. He wouldn't hesitate to defend the other man and he just hoped that, if such a situation arose, he was able to fight with his words instead of his fists.

"I think I'm going to shower," Naruto said, sitting up and avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "I can't sleep." Sasuke watched as he left for their bathroom and shut the door. Naruto sighed as the warm water ran over his tense shoulders. Maybe if he could just relax everything wouldn't be so bad.

When Naruto finally got out of the shower Sasuke was gone and Naruto was left in the room alone. As much as Naruto loved Sasuke's company, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved at finally being left alone. Even around Sasuke, Naruto felt like he needed to put up a front, if only not to worry him. He felt his shoulders relax a bit more and he sat on his bed, towel wrapped around his waist.

He sat in silence for a while, just mulling over his thoughts and feelings. His hair was almost completely dry and Naruto was about to stand and get dressed when his door opened to reveal Hinata, her cheeks flushed and her expression firm. She looked determined to say something, which was strange because she usually just let everyone else speak while passively adding comments here or there.

"H-Hinata. What can I help you with?" Naruto asked, all of the nervousness and anxiety he had pushed away coming back full force. What was she doing in his room? She remained silent, just staring at him, and Naruto was about to say something, feeling uncomfortable under her intense gaze, and suddenly he was reminded about what Sakura and Ino said about her being like a tiger. However, before he could open his mouth, she moved first, and suddenly Naruto found himself standing in the middle of his room in a towel with Hinata kissing him.

All the memories of the last time he had been kissed in this room flooded him and Naruto felt a thorn stab his heart. He pulled away, eyes wide and body shaking, and immediately he was met with a slap to the face. Naruto wasn't sure how he should be reacting, unable to grasp what was going on.

"How dare you," Hinata said, her voice trembling, but not faltering, as she looked Naruto in the eye. "Am I so repulsive that you had to turn to another man? That you pull away from me now?" Naruto wasn't sure what she wanted him to say, but he knew he had to clear some things up.

"Hinata, you are anything but repulsive," Naruto started, but that only earned him a harsh glare. "Me kissing Gaara—I'm so sorry. I don't really have a proper excuse, but, it had nothing to do with my feelings towards you," Naruto really just wanted her to know that he hadn't been playing her or feigning feelings. Sakura had mentioned him using her to hide himself, but that wasn't the case and he needed her to know that. "I really did care about you. I still do, I just-" Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her he fell for Sasuke, or that they were dating.

"Then why push me away now?" Hinata asked, her eyes now full of sadness rather than anger. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she stepped up to Naruto once more, placing a delicate hand on his chest. "I can…I can forget about the thing with your friend, if you just promise never to do it again."

"What?" Naruto asked, completely thrown by Hinata's one-eighty. She was forgiving him? Hadn't she been angry? Doesn't she think he's gay?

"The first year of university is stressful, and people do crazy things when they are stressed," Hinata continued, and all of a sudden Naruto noted a bit of desperation in her tone. What was going on? He had never pegged Hinata as the desperate type and the more she said, the more worried he became.

"Hinata, are you saying you want to get back together?" Naruto asked, trying to clarify the situation. Hinata nodded.

"We can just go back to how it was before," she said, running her hand down the side of Naruto's face. It caused a shiver to run down Naruto's spine.

"That's not…" Naruto started, removing her hand and taking a step back, holding her shoulders to keep her at a safe distance. Naruto was becoming more and more aware of the fact he was still only wearing a towel, and it was making him even more uncomfortable. "I can't," Naruto finished. Not only was it a bad idea, but he was with Sasuke now, and he didn't want to change that.

"Why not?" Hinata said angrily, once again glaring at Naruto. "You said you still cared for me. Well, I still care for you too!" Naruto slowly shook his head as she spoke. What was he supposed to say?

"I do, but just, not in the same way. I know that now. And besides…" Naruto hesitated, debating on whether to say this last part, but she deserved to know. Maybe it would get her to move on. "I'm…with someone else now." Naruto had thought she would relent and leave after that, but his words only seemed to enrage her.

"So it's okay to cheat on me but not on this new person?" she yelled, stepping forward and shoving against Naruto's chest. Naruto winced, not from the impact but from her words. He would never forgive himself for what he did, but his past actions didn't justify repeating them.

"Who is it?" she continued, still shoving. "Is it that friend? The guy you kissed…Gaara!" she cried out, tears once again flowing.

"It's not Gaara, he's just a friend," Naruto tried to defend himself, but at this point he was just trying to get Hinata to calm down.

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's the truth. I don't have any romantic feelings for him."

"Then who?" she asked again, not backing down. "Is it a boy? Girl? Something else?" Hinata nearly roared, and I felt a harsh stabbing feeling in my chest, making me feel nauseous. Her words were teetering very close to the same sentiments Naruto had been worried about hearing. Did she really think so differently of him now? Well, he supposed it was only fair, since he betrayed her so deeply. Even so, Naruto could feel his own tears wanting to fall. He couldn't take hearing such hateful words from someone he cared about.

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat and both Naruto and Hinata looked up to see Sasuke standing there. Although he showed no emotion on his face, his stance was quite expressive. He was standing beside the door just through the entrance with his arms crossed and his legs set apart. He nodded his head towards the doorway and Hinata took the hint, huffing before leaving the room. It was at that moment Naruto finally smelt the alcohol on her breath. Had she been drinking?

Sasuke immediately shut the door, and with that Naruto broke, letting the tears fall. Sasuke quickly moved to hold him, clutching him tight to his chest and ignoring the tears drenching his shirt.

"It's okay Naruto. She's just upset. She hasn't seen you since the incident and is just taking out her anger. I'm sure she doesn't mean it." Sasuke's words were warm and gentle, something that didn't seem right in his mouth, but Naruto appreciated it, clutching Sasuke tightly and sobbing freely. He wondered for a moment if Sasuke had been there for the kiss, but ignored it. He felt silly for getting so worked up, but seeing the amount of anger in the once sweet girl broke Naruto. Not only had he caused her pain, but he had also caused her to get drunk in the middle of the day. How was she supposed to go to class like that?

"I'm a monster. Look what I turned her into," Naruto choked out through sobs. Sasuke rubbed his back gently.

"You aren't a monster, and it isn't your fault. Things happen. Besides, she has always been a bit self-loathing," Sasuke said, and Naruto was surprised by the hint of irritation in his voice. It wasn't fair for Sasuke to blame Hinata for behaving this way. If Naruto had been in her shoes, he wasn't sure what he would do or say. She probably wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. It was only fair.

Even so, this solidified Naruto's decision to keep his relationship with Sasuke a secret. If even Hinata felt this way, then certainly the rest of his roommates did, and Naruto wouldn't expose Sasuke to such hate, whether from anger or not. No matter what, he wouldn't let Sasuke become a part of this.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief once Hinata left, looking much soberer, though the pain in her eyes still remained as she glanced at Naruto and Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke had convinced him to go out in the living room to watch T.V. despite the fact Naruto would have rather hid in his room until graduation.

"At least she has the decency not to go to class wasted," Sasuke said, and Naruto immediately sent him a glare. What was wrong with him? Sasuke didn't usually go around casually insulting people. Especially since it was his roommate, and one of Naruto's friends.

"Don't insult her. She is going through a hard time. We can't really blame her," Naruto defended, and this seemed to only irritate Sasuke, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Naruto sighed and turned back to the T.V. They had decided on some teen drama. It was mind numbing just enough that Naruto could forget about his problems for a few hours. That was until the door clicked open and in walked Kiba and Shikamaru from next door. Naruto immediately felt his heart race as they turned surprised eyes on him…well, Kiba did, Shikamaru just looked tired.

"Dude! You're back," Kiba yelled, walking over and punching his shoulder. Naruto was completely thrown by the gesture.

"Ever since you kissed Gaara I can't get rid of him," Shikamaru added, and Naruto was only mildly surprised he knew. He seemed like the type to know everything. Even so, he asked anyway.

"How do you know about that?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Temari told me." Now that, Naruto was surprised to hear.

"So how have things been? Where you been staying?" Kiba asked, taking a seat on the bean bag chair. Naruto felt some of the tension leave. At least it seemed like Kiba and Shikamaru didn't hate him. Sasuke remained silent beside him.

"It's been fine. I've been staying at Tsunade's house," Naruto said, and Kiba nodded.

"Oh yeah. The girls said something about you being related to her."

"Yeah, she finally kicked me out," Naruto said with a laugh. He made sure to leave out the part about Sasuke staying with him.

"So where have you been? I swear I've only seen you twice in the past three weeks," Kiba said, focusing on Sasuke. Naruto felt his heart pound, hoping the other boy wouldn't figure it out.

"I've been staying with my brother. I hate drama." Kiba once again nodded, and Naruto let out a silent breath, glad they were able to pull one over on the other boy. When he looked to Shikamaru however, he wasn't so confident. Shikamaru's eyes were thin and calculating, looking between him and Sasuke.

"So, you and Gaara like, a thing now?" Kiba asked blatantly, giving a shit-eating grin. Naruto nearly choked on his own spit, causing him to cough loudly.

"What? No!" Naruto quickly defended. Why did everyone think him and Gaara were a thing? Well…they did kiss, but still!

"Sorry dude," Kiba laughed, throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I just assumed that's why you were caught kissing. You know, secret lover and all that." Naruto was completely baffled by how nonchalantly Kiba was talking about this. Wasn't he angry at him? He had cheated on Hinata, one of the sweetest girls alive and their roommate. And even if it wasn't Hinata, how could he not find cheating like that wrong?

"Kiba, why are you being so cool with this?" Naruto finally asked, trying to wrap his head around it. He was surprised when Kiba shrugged his shoulders and presented a smile that was warm and understanding rather than broad and overwhelming. His eyes looked distant as he spoke, starring out the window.

"I had a cousin who came out a few years ago. The sweetest kid you could ever meet. Apparently, he had been dating this guy on the down low for a few months. When he finally told his parents, they had a cow. Kicked him out of the house and everything. Now he lives with his boyfriend and his family." Everyone listened intently, especially Naruto, who felt his heart clench.

"So," Kiba said, finally turning to look at Naruto with an understanding smile. "I get that sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. It's shitty how everything turned out, and I don't condone cheating and all that, but there are worse things that could happen under the circumstances." Everyone seemed extremely taken aback by the profoundness of Kiba's words.

"That's the most intelligent thing I think you've ever said," Shikamaru finally said, and everyone laughed while Kiba glared.

"Hey, I'm super smart!" They continued to laugh until there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Choji," Kiba said as Shikamaru went to open the door. "We were gonna play some video games, you guys wanna join?" Kiba asked, and Naruto nodded excitedly. They spent the rest of the day playing Smash Bros, Shikamaru and Sasuke completely wiping the floor with the rest of them. They only finished once it started to get dark and Shikamaru and Choji left to go have dinner and do homework.

Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly for the next few minutes, enjoying the calm after their impromptu Smash Bros tournament. With a sigh, Naruto leaned over and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He vaguely wondered where everyone was, but quickly decided it was better to just enjoy the alone time.

"I told you everyone didn't hate you," Sasuke finally said, reaching up and resting his hand in Naruto's messy locks. Naruto nodded, feeling much better now that his fears had been temporarily quelled. Not to mention, it was hard not to relax when Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair like that.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto jumped up, throwing himself away from Sasuke at the voice. He turned to see Neji, glaring vehemently at him. Naruto's heart began to hammer in his chest and he feared he was going to have a heart attack. Naruto watched as Neji's eyes shifted to Sasuke, a glimpse of understanding appearing before immediately being covered up by suspicion and anger. He has to know. Neji knew Sasuke was gay, right? After seeing them sitting together like that, there was no way Neji hadn't figured it out. Naruto's chest hurt. He didn't want Neji hating Sasuke too.

Not a moment later Ino and Sakura walked in. Once they saw what had caused Neji to pause in the doorway, their eyes widened.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, still in shock by his sudden appearance.

"When did you get back?" Ino asked, walking further into the room and shutting the door. Naruto was silent as he tried to steal his nerves.

"Hey," Naruto said, giving a small wave. Neji rolled his eyes and once again focused his glare on Naruto. Naruto looked down, feeling his fears bubbling. Had Sakura and Ino seen? There was no way. They had been outside. Would Neji say something?

"Che," Neji huffed before turning and walking upstairs. Sakura, now recovered from her shock, hurriedly moved into the kitchen to put away groceries and start making dinner. Ino was the only one to stay in the room with them. She sent an annoyed look after Neji, but other than that she seemed relatively calm.

"So?" she asked again, and Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts and answered.

"Uh, today. After class."

Ino nodded, turning her head to Sasuke. "And you? After fighting with Neji you booked it out of here too." Naruto was shocked to hear that. Sasuke had fought with Neji? Naruto vaguely remembered seeing Sasuke punch Neji, but he didn't think they actually fought.

"I was with family," Sasuke said, turning to look at the T.V. which was once again playing some show. Ino 'hmm'-ed and then grinned and sat between Naruto and Sasuke, latching onto Naruto's arm conspiratorially.

"So Naruto, you like men, huh?" she asked, then looked up thoughtfully. "Or perhaps you like both?" she asked, looking back at him. Naruto immediately felt his cheeks heat up and he tried to pull away, but her grip was strong.

"I, uh, yes?" Naruto tried, not sure how to answer because, honestly, he wasn't sure what to call himself.

"Well, I can't forgive you for cheating on Hinata, but I can understand the feelings that lead you to use her as a decoy. People aren't always accepting after all," Ino said, and Naruto's temper flared, causing him to shove Ino away and launch to his feet, hands balled into fists.

"I wasn't doing that!" he yelled, face turning red. Why did everyone think he was so awful? It wasn't meant to happen, and he couldn't stop it. "I really liked her! I just—" Naruto cut himself off, looking lost. He glanced at Sasuke, who was eyeing him, and he felt more lost.

"I was…going mad. I couldn't…get those thoughts out of my head, and I wanted them to stop," Naruto was trying his damndest to explain it to the one person in their dorm who might be able to make heads or tails of it.

"You sound like a serial killer, or a pedophile," Sakura said, flopping onto the other couch with a frown. Naruto turned and glared at her, holding back his rage.

"Can it forehead!" Ino yelled, now looking angrily upon her roommate. "Don't compare having homosexual thoughts to killers and pedos. How ignorant can you be?" Ino snapped, earning a shameful look from Sakura. "You're the kind of person that makes things like this inevitable."

Naruto gaped at Ino as she defended him. Naruto looked to Sasuke and saw that he, too, seemed shocked and impressed by her. Naruto turned as he heard Sakura huff before striding back into the kitchen. Ino grumbled as she turned to look back at Naruto.

"Sorry," Ino said, smiling softly, and something in that made Naruto feel like she was apologizing for more than just Sakura's behavior.

They sat watching the show on T.V. while they waited for dinner. Naruto had wanted to help, but felt uncomfortable speaking to Sakura, and when he tried to leave to go back to his room, Ino had grabbed his arm and held him in place. Sasuke hadn't said anything the entire time, but when Naruto would look at him he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Here." Naruto looked up to see Sakura holding a bowl out to him, cheeks red. Naruto thanked her and took it, savoring the soup's warmth. She handed the other bowls out before taking her seat once more. They sat in silence as they ate, and Naruto was uncomfortable with it, but he was more uncomfortable breaking it, so he remained silent. The tension eased as they watched a comedy, laughing whenever something was funny. It was almost dissipated until the door opened and Hinata walked in. She looked tired, bags dark under her eyes, and Naruto wondered how he hadn't noticed them before.

"There is soup on the stove," Sakura called, and Hinata nodded, turning a small smile to her in thanks when she caught sight of Naruto. Her face immediately dropped and tears welled in her eyes. She rushed upstairs and Ino quickly followed, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura alone. Naruto once again found himself overwhelmed by a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I'm sorry, about what I said before." Naruto was startled and looked at Sakura, her eyes turned away. He hadn't expected that. "I shouldn't have said that. But still," Sakura continued, looking up at Naruto form under her bangs. "That doesn't mean I forgive you." With that she set her bowl on the table and ran upstairs. Naruto couldn't help but sigh, feeling worn out both emotionally and physically by all the stress.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed too," Naruto said, standing and cleaning up the abandoned dishes. Naruto cleaned them quickly and turned to find Sasuke standing by the hall, waiting for him. Naruto smiled lightly and followed him to their room. Naruto flopped back onto his bed, just like before, and once again he was met with the uncomfortableness of his cold mattress.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto turned to look at him. He was sitting on his own mattress, just as before, looking at Naruto. It was silent between them and for the first time in a while Naruto felt uncomfortable with Sasuke. What was he thinking? He was just staring at him with that unreadable expression.

"I don't like sleeping alone," Sasuke finally confessed, and Naruto was completely shocked.

"Ever since I was a kid, I never liked sleeping alone. I would always crawl into Itachi's bed and force him to let me sleep there." Naruto wasn't sure why Sasuke was telling him this. Naruto watched Sasuke as he sat silently before pulling off his shirt and pants and crawling into bed. He scooted over to the far edge, and only then did Naruto realize. Sasuke was asking him to share his bed with him. Was it because he really didn't want to sleep alone? Or was it because he had seen how uncomfortable Naruto had been in his own bed? Either way, Naruto couldn't bring himself to crawl into that space. What if someone walked in? How could they explain that away? No matter how much Naruto wanted to, he just couldn't risk it. As Naruto curled into his own bed, he knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep.


	16. Epilogue: Episode 2

_Author's Note: Welp, I just uploaded episode 1 of the epilogue, and I hope you all liked it! If you're reading this I'm assuming you did, or are just wanting closure, either works for me, but I hope you liked it. Anyway, this is the last of the epilogue, but as I said in the last part, their will be a continuation series at some point, so please follow this story if you want to know when that is released! Also, if you haven't yet, check out my Christmas story, Avoiding the Holidays. It isn't Christmas anymore, but I would love everyone's opinions on it. The Naruto and Sasuke characters are much different in that story, at least I think so. Anyway, enough babbling (again). Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review. And of course, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Episode 2: Some Helpful Advice**

Naruto had been right. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night, nor had he gotten any sleep for the past week. Even worse, he could feel his relationship with Sasuke being strained. He was suddenly reminded of the feeling he had towards his relationship with Hinata, and that terrified him. He didn't want his relationship with Sasuke to be so strained, but he didn't know what to do to fix it. He'd made it clear that he didn't want their relationship to be known about, and Sasuke had been understanding, not doing anything that might draw attention, but it seemed like he was getting tired of it. Sasuke wasn't someone with much patience, and Naruto knew he was spreading it thin to make him happy. Even knowing that, though, Naruto didn't know how to make it better. Of course he wanted to be more affectionate with Sasuke, but his fear was holding him back.

Kiba and Ino may be accepting, but Neji and Sakura were still quite upset, Neji more so, and of course Hinata was still a mess whenever she saw Naruto. Neji also made it a point to hurl an insult at Naruto whenever the chance arose. It wasn't always about his sexuality, but they all hurt, because Naruto knew where they came from. Sasuke still seemed to be ignoring Neji, and that made Naruto feel even worse. Sasuke was clearly still angry at Neji, but that meant there was no one in the house for him to talk to except for Naruto, and as he said before, their relationship was becoming strained. Sasuke had taken to hanging out at Gaara's to see Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo, and Naruto felt like he was being stabbed in the chest whenever Sasuke would walk over there, not telling Naruto, or just giving a simple 'bye.'

This time it was Naruto who had gone over to Gaara's. When he got there, Gaara was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. It didn't seem like anyone else was home, and Naruto took the opportunity to relax.

"So where is Sasuke?" Gaara asked after a few minutes. Naruto sighed, allowing a frown to form.

"Hanging out with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo."

"He's been here a lot lately. You wanna tell me why? I'm pretty sure he doesn't even like those three idiots," Gaara said, still looking at the T.V. Naruto fidgeted for a moment before relenting.

"I think Sasuke is getting tired of me. I told him I didn't want anyone to know about us, and while he seemed okay with it before, he's clearly losing his patience." Naruto had confirmed Gaara's suspicions about his and Sasuke's relationship only a day after he returned to his dorm. He knew he could trust Gaara not to tell anyone.

"I thought Sasuke looked a little frustrated," Gaara said, and Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Before Gaara could answer, the front door opened and in walked Sasuke and Gaara's roommates.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Suigetsu said, waving. Naruto waved back, looking over at Sasuke, who was staring at him. After a moment he sighed and turned to the other three.

"Well I better get going. I still have some homework to do." Naruto frowned, but said nothing as everyone said bye and Sasuke left. He was almost certain Sasuke didn't have any homework, and knew the other man was just avoiding him. What was he supposed to do?

"See?" Naruto said when the other three moved upstairs. "He can't even look at me. What if he dumps me, or finds someone else?" That thought terrified Naruto. Everything he had been through would be pointless if Sasuke left him.

"Well just tiptoeing around him isn't going to do anything. Go talk to him. Ask him what he's feeling. You know, what you do when your significant other is upset," Gaara both looked and sounded exasperated.

"You're right. I just need to be open and talk to him," Naruto said, nodding his head. "I think everyone else should be gone for the day, so I'm going to go now. Thanks, Gaara." Gaara nodded and Naruto waved goodbye before heading back to his house.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called when he walked in. It was silent, and Naruto walked back to their room. Sasuke was lying in bed, facing away from the door. He had headphones in, and Naruto slowly walked up, not wanting to startle him.

"Sasuke?" he asked, reaching out and nudging his shoulder. Sasuke rolled over and looked at him with a blank stare pulling out one headphone.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto fiddled with his fingertips before sitting on the bed, looking at his hands.

"Uh, I think we should talk, because it's been really weird lately, you know?" Naruto glanced up at Sasuke before looking back down. "Something is clearly not working," Naruto finished, unable to say more.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Naruto chocked at Sasuke's words and he instantly felt his heart tear at the thought.

"Of course not!" Naruto said, eyes wide and scared. "Why would I ever do that?" Naruto watched as Sasuke bit his lip, looking away.

"I just think, we should talk about what's going on, because, you've been avoiding me, and I feel like you're angry at me," Naruto forced out. Sasuke was now glaring at the wall, and Naruto wasn't sure why he was so upset.

"It's not like I want to avoid you," Sasuke finally said. "How am I supposed to hang around you when you won't even let me touch you? Or hold your hand?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto and the hurt in Sasuke's eyes shocked him. "I don't want to break up, but you don't seem interested at all."

"Of course I'm still interested in you," Naruto argued, brows furrowing. How could Sasuke even think that?

"That's hard to believe. You asked me not to do anything in front of the others, fine. But you won't even let me touch you when we are alone, too afraid someone might come in. It's like you don't even want to touch me. Did I do something wrong, that first time? Because it seems like you have no interest in having sex at all. I'm going crazy not being able to touch you and you don't seem to be bothered at all." Naruto was speechless, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Finally, he was able to get something to come out. "Sasuke, of course you didn't do anything wrong. You were amazing. I'm just, afraid of something happening again, like before…with Gaara." Naruto said, his heart rate picking up and his stomach twisting into knots.

"That isn't going to happen," Sasuke said.

"How do you know?" Naruto countered, a bit desperate. "How do you know someone isn't going to walk in here while we are together? How do you know they won't freak out like before?"

"Because this isn't high school!" Sasuke yelled, eyes angry. "Jesus Naruto. How many times does everyone have to tell you they don't care if you're gay?" Suddenly Naruto heard the front door open and he quickly shushed Sasuke. This only made Sasuke angrier.

"What will it take for you to understand that no one cares about your sexuality? Do you want me to come out? Will that make it easier?" Sasuke's words made Naruto feel sick and he leapt forward, latching onto Sasuke's arm as he began to stand.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto hissed, trying to keep his voice down. Sasuke just pulled his arm out of his grasp and swung their door open, marching out to the living room where everyone but Hinata was gathered.

"Excuse me, everyone," Sasuke called, leaving no room to be ignored. Everyone quieted down and turned to look at him, confusion written across their faces. It wasn't often that Sasuke initiated a conversation with them. "I thought I should let you all know that I'm gay." Naruto watched with baited breath as everyone stared in shock, Sakura and Ino's mouths dropping open.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I never felt the need to tell you, but it seems to have become necessary. If any of you have a problem with that, you can fuck off." Naruto watched as a myriad of emotions flitted across everyone's faces and when he looked at Neji, he felt his throat constrict as he locked eyes with the other man. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes spoke volumes. He didn't look surprised like everyone else, and the fact he was looking at Naruto meant he _knew_. Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about that, but Neji just silently left, not saying anything.

"Well, I have to say, I never expected that," Kiba said, a grin in place. "Congrats man." Kiba patted Sasuke on the back before walking into the kitchen.

"Man, why are all the good ones always gay?" Ino cried, pouting. Sakura frowned, and looked somewhere between hurt and embarrassed. Once Ino stomped off, Naruto could see Sakura saying something to Sasuke, but he couldn't hear what it was. Sakura just nodded before following after Ino.

When Sasuke came back into the room, he smirked. "Happy? Now if one of them walks in on us, it won't be a surprise." Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, reaching out for him, but Naruto immediately took a step back, feeling sick. This was all too much for him.

"How could you be so selfish?" Naruto asked, anger marring his face. Sasuke just glared at him and dropped his hand.

"I think I've earned the right to be a bit selfish," Sasuke growled before storming out of the room. Naruto groaned and flopped back on Sasuke's bed, twisting and turning in frustration. Sasuke was seriously mad at him, but he was mad too! He was allowed to be angry, wasn't he? Sure, Sasuke had a point, but still, he couldn't rush how Naruto felt.

After lying in bed for an hour, mulling it over, Naruto finally got up and went to find Sasuke. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room, and Naruto was sure he wouldn't be upstairs. Maybe he had gone back to Gaara's? Naruto quickly grabbed his phone and keys and walked over. When he walked in, Gaara was still watching T.V, only now Kankuro and Suigetsu were with him.

"Hey, is Sasuke here?" he asked. All three of them turned to him and shook their heads. "Well do you know where he is?" Again, they shook their heads. Now Naruto was getting irritated. "Well could you text him? He isn't going to answer me." Suigetsu nodded and pulled out his phone.

"You two having a lover's quarrel?" Suigetsu asked with a laugh. Naruto instantly blushed, glaring at Suigetsu.

"Oh yeah, I know. I've known the guy since middle school. I know when he's pining for someone." Naruto blushed again and continued to frown, remaining quiet. He didn't have time to argue with the other man. After a moment, Suigetsu's phone buzzed and Naruto waited with baited breath.

"He says he's at the Blue Bull," Suigetsu said, looking at Naruto with an amused smirk. "He also said not to tell you." Naruto ignored Suigetsu's laughter and thanked them before leaving. It would take him about twenty minutes to walk to the bar from Gaara's. Naruto hadn't realized it had gotten that late and the sun was already beginning to set. Hopefully Sasuke hadn't gotten too drunk yet. He'd decided to apologize to Sasuke, and if he was too drunk he might not remember it, or accept it. Sasuke was right, he shouldn't be letting his one bad experience ruin any future ones. He still wasn't ready to be so open about it, but he could try and work on his fear of being caught.

Naruto took a deep breath before opening the door to the bar. He looked around the open room, hoping to see Sasuke soberly sitting at a table. He didn't. Rather, he saw a suspiciously familiar dark-haired man cozying up to a blonde stranger at the bar. Naruto's whole body stiffened and he made a b-line for the bar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto growled, pulling Sasuke away from the other man. Sasuke stumbled as he was yanked, but turned to face Naruto, cussing. It was easy to tell he had already drank too much. His eyes were glassy and heavy, and his cheeks were pink.

"Oh, Naruto. It's called 'whatever the hell I want.' You should try it sometime," Sasuke said, laughing.

"Who's this guy?" the blonde man asked. He stood from his chair to face them, and Naruto stiffened, looking at the man with a glare. The other man was quite fit, and had hard muscles showing under his long sleeve shirt. Naruto didn't like him one bit.

"My boyfriend," Sasuke said, putting a finger to his chin and chuckling. "Though, I guess it's in name only," Sasuke said, using the arm Naruto wasn't holding to reach for a drink on the bar and down it.

"I think you've had enough," Naruto said, reaching for the glass, only to have it pulled away from him. Sasuke held it away from him, glaring angrily.

"Yeah, I have, but not of this," Sasuke hissed, yanking his arm away from Naruto and quickly finishing the drink. "If you won't touch me, I'll find someone who will." Sasuke turned back to the other man and brushed his hand across his chest. Naruto saw red and once again pulled Sasuke back, yanking him into his own body.

"Hey!" the blonde man yelled, taking a threatening step forward. "He clearly doesn't want you, go home."

"I am. Let's go, Sasuke," Naruto growled, trying to pull Sasuke along with him. Naruto felt Sasuke trying to fight him, and he turned around, mouth open in the middle of a yell. SLAP! Naruto was shocked by the hard smack that met his cheek. Sasuke had used his free arm to land the blow. Naruto wasn't sure if the room had grown silent or if the sound of the slap was just echoing in his ears and drowning everything else out.

Sasuke's glare was rather ferocious as he ripped his arm free and shoved Naruto away from him.

"Don't treat me like your property," he growled, appearing infinitely soberer than he had a second ago. "Nor like a damn dog. I don't follow orders, and I sure as hell am not going to follow you around and wait patiently for your attention," Sasuke hissed. Naruto was frozen, unable to figure out what to do.

"Sirs, if you are going to fight, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Naruto's head snapped over to the bartender, the man's eyes staring at him uncomfortably. Shame and embarrassment engulfed Naruto in an overwhelming tidal wave and he could feel his skin crawling with the eyes of silent onlookers.

"I'm—I'm sorry," Naruto quickly mumbled out, not sure whether it was aimed at Sasuke or the bartender, or all of the patrons still watching him. He ran out of the bar as his chest started to constrict, anxiety making it hard to breath. He gasped as he continued to run, heading towards town rather than the university. He was vaguely aware of the onset stages of a panic attack and Naruto quickly found a bench in front of a closed storefront to collapse on before he toppled to the ground.

His mind was bombarded by thoughts and images, a new one popping up every time he shoved one away. None of them really even made sense, jumping from memory to memory, as if just trying to torment him with all the mistakes he's made in his life.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Naruto jumped at the deep voice and looked up to see a man with long, wild red hair looking down on him. He had an umbrella in his hand, and it was only then that Naruto realized it was raining. Naruto just stared in silence, not able to speak as he focused on trying to breath. Finally, unable to hold back, he sobbed and shook his head rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head on his knees.

"Woah there! Don't start crying too, you'll choke yourself," the man said, taking a quick step forward, covering Naruto with his umbrella. Naruto couldn't stop his sobs and shook his head, forcing words through his constricted throat.

"I'm…fine," Naruto heaved out, shaking his head. Now he was breaking down in front of some random stranger. The night couldn't get worse. Naruto just wanted to be alone and die.

"You are literally sobbing in the rain at an abandoned park," the man said, and Naruto couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his chest.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Naruto admitted. He looked up again at the man, wondering who he was.

"What's your name?" the man asked, taking a seat next to Naruto, still holding the umbrella. Naruto tried to wipe his eyes, not sure if it was all his tears or the rain that made his cheeks so wet.

"Naruto."

"Kurama," the man said. Naruto looked oddly at the man.

"That's kind of a weird name," Naruto said before he thought about it. The man barked out a laugh.

"Quite insolent, aren't you," the man said, smirking at Naruto. Naruto could feel his cheeks heat up once more in embarrassment, the feeling rekindling his shame from before. Tears began to fill in his eyes and Naruto once again tried to wipe them away.

"I am. Sorry," Naruto said pathetically. He was a brat. A selfish brat through and through. The man remained quiet as Naruto continued to cry, his sobs not quite as violent as before, but still painful. Naruto wasn't sure how long the man sat there listening to his crying, but when he finally felt himself calm down, exhausted by his tears, the rain had stopped, and the man had his umbrella closed and leaning against the bench next to his feet.

"You done?" the man asked. Naruto looked up to his face to see him leaning with his head back, resting on the bench, facing up with closed eyes.

"You aren't…some pervert, are you?" Naruto asked, eyeing the man in confusion. The man chuckled, turning his head to look at Naruto, but not lifting it from the bench.

"Only sometimes," he said. "But that's between me and my partner." Naruto made to stand, but was stopped by the man laughing and lifting his head.

"Don't be so scared. You aren't my type."

"Then why are you sitting here with me?" Naruto asked, still not sure whether it was safe to stay or better to run.

"Because you seemed lonely."

Naruto rolled his eyes and glared at the ground. "Maybe that was on purpose," Naruto grumbled out.

"Not alone. I said _lonely_ ," the man said, stretching out the word. "There's a big difference." Naruto remained silent, unsure of how to respond. "And I thought," the man continued, sighing as he heaved himself up and extended a hand. "I know a bit about that, maybe I can help." Naruto looked at the man's extended hand in surprise.

"Let's go for a walk," the man said, smiling softly. Naruto hesitated, before reaching out and accepting the hand. The man yanked him up with a surprising amount of strength and began to walk. Naruto took a quick glance around before following cautiously. They started to walk around the park along the small side walk. Naruto hadn't realized how late it had gotten. All the shops were closed or closing and no one was on the streets due to the rain.

"Now, why so lonely?" Kurama asked finally. Naruto frowned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Does it have anything to do with that remarkably clear, hand-shaped bruise forming on your cheek?" Kurama asked, and Naruto reflexively reached up, covering the mark. Naruto felt his chest tighten at being reminded of Sasuke's slap.

"I'm quite good at sniffing out problems," Kurama said. He carried the umbrella over his shoulder, walking casually with his other hand in his pocket. "I take it you and your girlfriend had a fight?"

Naruto stiffened a moment. "My…my, boyfriend," Naruto said, looking away. He expected the other man to shrink back, but all he heard was a sigh.

"Ah, so the plot thickens." Naruto looked up in confusion to see the man smiling lightly and nodding. "I know a thing about that too," he said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You seem to know a thing about a lot of things," Naruto mumbled.

"Yes," Kurama laughed. "I do. I've been around the block a few times." Naruto frowned, looking at his feet as he shuffled along.

"He was drunk. He probably won't remember hitting me anyway," Naruto finally mumbled out after a few minutes of silence. Naruto was startled when Kurama grabbed his arm, stopping him mid step and looking down at him sternly.

"Now stop there. If he is abusing you—"

"No!" Naruto cried, realizing what he'd said. "No, it isn't anything like that." Kurama continued watching Naruto's face suspiciously, but finally nodded, releasing Naruto's arm and continuing to walk.

"Then what happened?"

Naruto wasn't sure why he felt like talking to the strange man, but a warming comfort filled him as he confided in him. "We had a fight, and he went to the bar. By the time I went after him he was already drunk. It's my fault, really. I was being, what did you call me?"

"Insolent?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, nodding sadly. "He was there with another guy, and I got angry and tried to make him leave with me, so he slapped me."

"And why was he there with another man?" Kurama asked. He wasn't being pushy, and the surprising warmth and care in his deep voice made Naruto feel protected. Even so, Naruto felt his earlier panic begin to stir as he recalled the past few hours. He didn't know how to tell Kurama what had happened, or even how far back to begin. Finally, he decided on the very beginning, from when he first started having feelings for Sasuke. He tried to cut out anything irrelevant, but by the time he had finished speaking, they had circled the park three times and the moon was creeping higher in the sky. Naruto wondered what time it was, and why the man was still listening.

"I see, so you are afraid of being caught like you were with your friend, and it prevents you from being intimate with him."

Naruto nodded. "It isn't that I don't want to, I just…every time Sasuke tries to get close to me I think back to that moment, and all the fear and confusion comes flooding back." Kurama was silent for a moment as he took in Naruto's words. Naruto chewed his lip nervously while he waited for a response.

"Naruto, you suffered something extremely traumatic. Not only were you forced to confront your sexuality for the first time, in a public way, but you were both verbally and physically assaulted as a result of it. Honestly, I can't imagine anyone would fare any better in such a situation."

"Yeah, but everyone knows I'm gay now, so it shouldn't matter, right? That's what Sasuke says."

Kurama shook his head with a frown. "Sasuke doesn't understand the severity of what happened. From the way you describe him, he seems like a pretty confidant person, and I doubt he has ever felt the same fear and anxiety you are now. While I can understand where he is coming from, guilting you into anything will only make things worse. You need to talk to him, properly, without any yelling, and explain to him what's going on."

"But I've told him already!"

"No, you've told him only that you are afraid of being caught. You need to explain _why_ you are afraid."

"But I don't know how." Naruto could feel tears of frustration creeping their way into his eyes but this time he held them back, refusing to cry anymore that night. Kurama nodded and gave a comforting smile, which seemed a bit odd on his face.

"Just be honest, and explain what you are feeling, even if it doesn't make sense. Emotions are messy, Naruto, and even if you can't make sense of them, you have to trust that Sasuke will understand." Naruto nodded, and before he knew what he was doing he was wrapping his arms around Kurama and pulling him into a tight embrace. Kurama was a few inches taller than Naruto, but Naruto was broader, so it made the hug a bit awkward, but Kurama didn't seem to mind.

"Now who's the weirdo?" Kurama chuckled, pulling back. "hugging a stranger in the middle of a dark park." Naruto laughed and shoved Kurama's arm.

"You just listened to me ball my eyes out and confess my life's story to you, I don't think we are strangers anymore."

Kurama nodded. "I suppose that's true. Though it is late. I think it's best you scamper off back home and sort things out." Naruto nodded, pulling out his phone and looking at the time.

"Holy shit!" Naruto cried, shoving his phone in his pocket and looking back at Kurama. "I really gotta go. Thanks again. I'd probably still be sobbing on that bench if it wasn't for you."

"Not a problem. Here," Kurama said, handing Naruto a card. "My number is on there. Let me know how everything works out. And I'll be more than happy to give Sasuke a good smack if he needs the extra help." Naruto laughed, taking the card and thanking him again before running off. It was already creeping on one in the morning and he had to get back to the dorm before anyone started to worry. He was a bit upset no one had texted or tried to call him to see where he was but considering he had run off to Tsunade's for three weeks, he couldn't be surprised. Naruto was just thankful that Kurama turned out to be a really nice guy, if a bit odd, instead of a creepy pervert, which considering the time, was more likely.

When he made it back to the dorms it was a quarter to two and Naruto had yawned four times in the past two minutes. It had been a stressful day, and Naruto just wanted to fall in his bed and pass out, but his nerves at confronting Sasuke were keeping him awake. He slowly unlocked the door and crept his way inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. He tiptoed to his and Sasuke's room, glancing at the stairs as if someone would appear to yell at him. With a sigh, he opened the door to his room before a silent gasp caught in his throat. Sasuke was curled up on Naruto's bed, on top of the covers in just his boxers, clutching Naruto's pillow. An odd mixture of warmth and guilt filled his chest and Naruto wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with him, but he couldn't. At least not tonight, not yet. Not until he and Sasuke could talk. He could still feel the fear wiggling under his skin at the chance of being walked in on, so Naruto just grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and threw it over Sasuke before climbing into said man's bed and falling asleep. Tomorrow was Friday, so neither he nor Sasuke had classes while most of the others did, so it would be the perfect opportunity to talk.

When Naruto woke up the next day he was surprised to hear the shower running. Considering how drunk Sasuke had been, Naruto had expected him to still be passed out in his bed. Or, considering it was Sasuke, Naruto considered the possibility he would have woken up early and run off before Naruto even stirred. Naruto was glad neither were true and he walked out into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat while he waited for Sasuke to get out of the shower. He didn't hear anybody moving around the house and considering it was nearly eleven, everyone should either be at class or out doing weekend activities. The only person he was concerned about was Hinata because her classes were all in the afternoon, but he kept reminding himself that she always stayed in her room anyway. Besides, he couldn't chicken out, especially not because of Hinata. It would only make him feel guiltier if he allowed her to interfere with him and Sasuke.

After a quick bowl of cereal Naruto walked back to his room to see Sasuke walking out of the closet in just sweatpants and a towel around his neck. There was a shirt in his hands but when he saw Naruto he froze stopped before putting it on. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat him to it, a flash of embarrassment and shame flitting across his features.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Naruto asked. He had taken a seat on the edge of his bed while Sasuke walked to his own.

"About hitting you," he said, not meeting Naruto's eyes. "And for…you know, sleeping in your bed." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"It's okay Sasuke. I was being a real ass, and…I don't," Naruto paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I don't mind if…if you sleep…in my bed." Sasuke looked up in surprise, the small blush that had been forming on his cheeks vanishing. Naruto took a deep breath, gripped the edge of his loose basketball shorts, and swallowed thickly, trying to prepare him for the talk ahead. While Naruto was a very open and relatively emotional person, he was also very guarded and hated coming off as vulnerable or weak. This was going to be really hard for him, and he just hoped he didn't mess it up.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke finally asked, and it was only then that Naruto realized his eyes were closed and he was trembling. He quickly nodded his head and opened his eyes. He couldn't bare looking Sasuke in the eyes, so he stared at the floor instead.

"Not—not really." Sasuke was silent as he waited for Naruto to continue, and if Naruto wasn't so scared he would smile at him gratefully. After a few more minutes, Naruto spoke again. "After…after I ran out of the bar last night, I met this guy," Naruto paused, glancing up at Sasuke, and seeing the unveiled fear and pain in his eyes, Naruto quickly shook his head. "No, it wasn't anything like that! I was," Naruto paused again, looking back at the floor as embarrassment filled him once more. "I was really upset, and crying, and Kurama—that's his name—wanted to know if I was okay. He was really nice, and I ended up talking to him for a while in the park. I told him about everything that has been happening—please don't be mad," Naruto quickly added, glancing up. But seeing no anger in Sasuke's face, he quickly looked down and continued. "And, he gave me some advice. He said I should be honest with you about how I've been feeling. Not that I've been lying or anything!" Naruto quickly added. "But, I haven't been telling you _why_ I'm feeling this way. Does that make sense?" Again, Naruto looked up at Sasuke, waiting for conformation, and after a few tense heartbeats, Sasuke nodded, his features soft. It seemed like he could tell how hard this was for Naruto, and he was thankful.

"When…" Naruto stopped, memories of that fateful day causing his heart to pound and skin to feel warm and clammy. "When I kissed Gaara, I was," Naruto, paused, taking a shaking breath. "Really scared. I had never wanted to kiss a guy before, and then suddenly, after meeting you, it was," Naruto glanced up into Sasuke's eyes, "as if that was all I could think about. I thought something was wrong with me. I thought, if I kissed a guy, my mind would realize I wasn't into it, and everything could go back to normal." Naruto watched as Sasuke tensed. "But, I liked it. It didn't feel wrong, or gross. Maybe a bit awkward, because it was Gaara, but it was like a breath of fresh air. I got a glimpse of what it was like to be with another guy. It wasn't that it was so different from kissing a girl, but it was like having a cramp finally relax." Naruto shivered, looking at Sasuke to see his reaction. His expression was empty, but not cold. Naruto wondered if hearing about his kiss with Gaara bothered him, but he continued anyway. "But then Neji and Hinata came in, and…and…" Naruto struggled, remembering how Neji had yelled at him and attacked him. Sasuke nodded, his expression a bit more pained, and Naruto sighed gratefully.

"I was terrified, Sasuke. It was my first experience with a guy, and what should have been something comforting and eye-opening, became anything but. It was like getting a kitten and then watching it drown." Sasuke frowned at the image, and Naruto hoped he was beginning to understand. "Everything about what happened was shitty. I felt like an abused animal. Just the thought of getting caught being intimate with a guy makes my entire body ache and my stomach feel sick because all it does is bring up memories of that day. The pain, the confusion, you don't just forget that, Sasuke. Being in this room reminds me of it. Getting close to you or touching you, even thinking about touching you, makes my heart race and I can't stop feeling like I'm going to be attacked any second for even considering being with a guy." By now Naruto's face was turning red and tears had begun falling from his eyes. He was only vaguely aware of the shock and concern that appeared on Sasuke's face as his vision blurred. Even so, he continued on.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I really like you, and I don't want you to hate me, or feel like I don't want you. I don't want to feel this way, and I hate that the thought of kissing you or holding you makes me want to hide. Just standing here thinking about it makes me feel sick, and I don't want to be like this anymore, but I don't know how to fix it. I'm so, so sorry…" Naruto's tears quickly turned into gasps and sobs and suddenly Naruto felt arms wrap around him. He jumped in fear, the sudden thought of being attacked crossing his mind before Sasuke's calm voice filled his ears.

"Naruto. Naruto, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. I should be the one apologizing," Sasuke said, running his hands up and down Naruto's arms to try and calm his tremors. "I should have realized how traumatizing that was for you." Sasuke pulled Naruto's head over so he could sob into his bare chest. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I should have been more understanding."

Naruto shook his head and attempted to speak through his crying. "No, I should have said something. How were you supposed to know when I wouldn't tell you? It's all my fault."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him back, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Nothing is your fault. Not what happened before, and not this. It doesn't matter if you told me or not. I should have known anyway. Naruto, I don't want you to feel scared or uncomfortable with me. I guess I just thought that after we had sex at the party, everything was fine. I was being stupid."

Naruto laughed, wiping at some his face. "I never thought the day would come when I'd hear you say that," Naruto joked, lifting his head to smile at Sasuke. He was still gasping a bit, but he was beginning to feel much better after letting all of that off his chest.

"Yeah, well it's true. But don't get used to it," Sasuke said, smirking warmly. After a few moments of light laughter, Sasuke looked seriously at Naruto.

"I really am sorry, and I promise not to push anything on you. I was being childish, and it wasn't fair. We can wait as long as you want," Sasuke said, and his sincerity nearly brought a new round of tears out from Naruto.

"No, I don't want to wait. The only way to overcome this fear is to confront it," Naruto said with determination. Sasuke's eyebrows raised in surprise, and Naruto blushed, shrinking back down a bit. "Just, you know, a little at a time."

Sasuke nodded and slowly moved his head forward. Naruto could feel his heart pound in fear, wondering if Sasuke was going to kiss him, but instead, he just rested their foreheads together and gave a small smile. "That sounds good to me."


End file.
